


Houdini's Captured by the Supernatural

by Wolfgirl4vr



Series: Houdini Should Have Believed [1]
Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Magic, Master/Pet, Multi, Other, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 68,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Houdini would be the first to say that the supernatural did not exist. He and Doyle were always placing bets on if a case was supernatural or not. Now that something supernatural had him, he had to wonder if his friends would find him and what did this creature or person want with him. The magician was in a trap he could not escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Going to get dark. Houdini is going to be broken and used and then used for a Rite. Rating might change. Story may change as well.

Houdini tried to get a hold of his senses to make everything make sense. He tried to keep calm, even though he was chained in an unknown location. He was trying to remember what happened earlier to have him end up here. He could feel that his heart was pounding in his chest and that his breathing was heavy and that his world was in darkness for he had been blindfolded. He also couldn’t call for help because he had been gagged. He was hanging, he could tell it was reverse hanging and his feet were off the floor. He thought about escaping, but the strain from the reverse hanging on his arms made him think that if he tried to move his shoulders would dislocate. Dislocating his arms was not something Houdini wanted to do. He tried to use his remaining senses to figure out where he was, but it was impossible for him to tell.  
Unbeknownst to Houdini there was someone watching him, and this person was enjoying seeing the magician hang in the middle of the room with no way to escape. The person didn’t want Houdini to injury himself to greatly, for he was very important for the ritual. The person watched and waited a few more minutes before the mysterious figured approached Houdini. The figure watched as Houdini tried to turn himself in the mysterious figures direction as he heard the mysterious figure approach. Houdini felt his heart beat faster as the steps got closer and closer and his mind was reeling in who this person could be and why had they kidnapped him. He flinched when he felt a hand start rubbing the side of his face and make its way down his body. As the hand approached Houdini’s chest, it was the first time he realized his shirt had been removed and he was naked from the waist up. Houdini tried to move his body backwards and was rewarded with a hard pull of the chains that bound him and he knew his arms were close to dislocating. The hand made its way back up and grabbed the gag and Houdini felt the hand pull the gag out. Houdini moved his jaws around to loosen his mouth up, but he dared not speak.  
“Harry Houdini,” the voice spoke. It was a woman’s voice. This surprised Houdini a little bit, and he didn’t believe a woman had kidnapped him. “It is such a pleasure to meet you. I’ve been watching you for some time now and knew it was the perfect time to take you.”  
“You think I would get tired of that,” Houdini jokingly spoke. He was trying to hide his fear of being held prisoner by a crazed woman fan. “Now that you know I’m the real Harry Houdini, perhaps you can let me down and let me go free? I promise I won’t press charges against you.”  
Though he could not see the woman, he thought he heard her chuckle. “Now Mr. Houdini, you’re not going anywhere,” the woman spoke. Houdini heard her walking around him and he felt her hand running along his body. “I’m glad to see my creature did not hurt you. When the time comes you will play the most important role in the Rite.”  
Houdini was surprised to hear this, but he heard the sound of the chains being lowered. He moved his arms to where if he got enough slack he was going to slip his arms out and run. When his feet touched the ground he waited and listened as the chain that held him was being lowered. He saw his opportunity to run, slipped his arms out of the chains and took off running. Houdini ran and removed the blindfold, he was hoping that he could out run his capture and just as he saw the exit he felt a force knock him to the ground. He was stunned for a moment but then he looked up and saw a great beast was standing on him. What Houdini saw was a beast that seemed wolf like, but had a misty glow about it and it also had wings. Houdini’s mind knew that the creature could not be of this world. The creature held him in place with its massive paws and kept its face in Houdini’s face and waited for its master to come near them. Houdini finally got a look at his capture and thought she looked familiar, but he didn’t have time to study her features before a sudden darkness took him again.  
“Now Kiba you think he would learn to behave,” the woman spoke to the creature as it stepped off of Houdini and came to her side. “Oh well good dog. As for you Houdini, you just lost your privilege for comfort for a while.”  
The strange woman lifted Houdini off the ground and started to head towards another room, and the strange beast she called Kiba followed her. In this room she felt her powers refresh and she found the place to put Houdini. It was similar to the metal coffin used in medieval times, god how she missed those times, but she had it modified for a special guest and his name was Houdini. The woman first blindfolded Houdini again and then she put Houdini in the coffin and locked the door, and then walked behind the coffin and pulled his arms through. She took the metal chains that she welded to the back and set to tying the chains around Houdini’s wrists. When she was satisfied, she chanted an incantation under her breath and the chains welded together. She has been waited for someone like Houdini to come around and now all the years of waiting she would take her revenge, but she also hoped that she could train Houdini to be a good pet. The mysterious women walked up to her dog and pet it on the head. “Kiba our time is coming. Now that we have Harry Houdini, we will finally be set free, and I will have a new play toy after all this is done.” The woman waved her hand, uttered another incantation and watched has the metal coffin start to float and then the chains came and forged to the coffin to have it hanging in mid air. She turned to walk out of the room and looked at Kiba. “Kiba guard.” The strange animal simply sat under the coffin and shook its head yes as it watched its master walk out.  
Back at Scotland Yard…  
Doyle and Stratton were discussing a case when they realized a certain magician was missing. “And where do you think Houdini is hiding at right now?” Doyle asked as he was looking over the case file. It seemed people were filing reports of a witch, but there was no evidence to prove it was so.  
“Don’t know,” Stratton said. She had more cases besides the supposed witch case. “All I know is that he’s not here right now. He’s probably practicing one of his tricks for his shows, can’t expect him here all the time.” Doyle could tell that Stratton was starting to get worried the Houdini was not there. Doyle was starting to worry as well for he and Houdini had made a bet that witch did not exist and that Houdini could prove it. Doyle figured he better go check his hotel room just in case. He knew Houdini was still coping with his mother’s death and maybe needed to be alone. Doyle needed to know that was what Houdini was doing, and figured he better bring Stratton so she could calm down as well.  
“Mrs. Stratton,” Doyle spoke as he looked up from the witch case file. “Why don’t we go over to Houdini’s hotel room and check on him. You and I both know that he’s been having trouble accepting that his mother has passed.”  
Stratton looked at Doyle and he could see that she feared something was wrong with Houdini but did not want to admit it. “Ok, let’s go. If he’s there and not hurt, then I’m going to hurt him and drag him here.” They both got up from her desk and headed out to catch a carriage to the Metropole Hotel. The carriage ride seems to take forever and both Doyle and Stratton look at one another with nervous glances between them and hope that Harry Houdini is just sleeping on his couch. When they arrive at the hotel they quickly make their way to Houdini’s room where Stratton goes to knock and the door slowly swings open. Doyle and Stratton look at each other and worry crosses their faces as Constable Stratton decides to take the lead. She looks around and she sees a sight that makes her blood turn cold. “Doyle you may want to come see this.” She waited for Doyle to come in the room and witness the sight she saw. Furniture turned around, strange claw marks in the floor and the walls, glass shattered, and no sign of Houdini. They both make their way towards Houdini’s bedroom room where they both see the bedding ripped apart, the pillows were no more, and the same claw marks that were in the other room were in his room as well. “Doyle, I think something is seriously wrong. I think something took Houdini.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini remembers how he ended up in the position he's in and starts learning what this mysterious person and creature planned to do with him.

The memories of what had happened came flooding back to him in his unconscious state. He was smoking opium in his room because the pain had gotten to him, and he wanted a little relieve. Houdini thought he heard a noise but quickly dismissed it, he had been hearing a lot of strange noises since his mother passed and found himself smoking the opium more and more to dull the pain. Houdini was enjoying the high feeling when he heard a strange sound that he associated with a growl. He turned his head to his right and saw a hideous looking creature; it had the build of a wolf, but it look to be at least 3 feet tall and 6 feet wide, Houdini couldn’t possibly think of how long the creature might be. He slowly started to move to the right side of the bed to make a run for it, never taking his eyes off the creature that was staring at him. Those jaded eyes of the creature that made Houdini feel as though they were piercing his very soul. As soon as Houdini had both of his feet on the creature moved with lighten fast and pounced on the bed to get to Houdini. Houdini threw the pillows at the creature and he was running out the bedroom door when the strange creature had slid across his bed and destroyed the pillows in one bite and heard the sheets ripping as the creature slid across the bed. He heard the sound of the claws scrapping the floor as it bounded after him. He slammed into the couch and barely moved before the creature slammed into the couch flipping itself and the couch over as well. Houdini listened as the claws of the creature dug into the floor.  
Houdini didn’t know what to think, but watched as the creature regained its balance and starred at Houdini again. He watched as the creature unfurled wings that he did not notice before and the creature hunched down as it prepared to bounce. Houdini barely had time to move before the creature flew towards and slammed into the wall. He jumped to his right side and watched as the creature slid down the wall. He could tell that the creature was at least 7 feet in length, he couldn’t figure out what kind of creature it was, or how its claws were digging so deep into the wall. Houdini recovered himself enough to see that he was close to the door and tried running for the door, but the creature was faster, jumped over Houdini’s head and slammed itself into the door and blocked Houdini’s path, which caused Houdini to fall backwards from the sudden stop. Houdini turned around and tried to run the other way, but the creature was next to him, and it used its head to throw Houdini against a wall. The moment Houdini’s head hit the wall it was lights out for him. The creature stood there watching to see if its prey would move, and when Houdini showed no signs of moving, the creature approached and made sure that the magician was not dead. When the creature was happy that Houdini was still alive it gently grabbed the back of Houdini’s night shirt and threw the magician on its back and headed to the windows. The creature made a noise at such a low frequency that it shattered not only the windows heading to the outside but all the mirrors in the room. The creature unfurled its wings again, walked to the balcony, and took off in the night to find its master and show its master its prize.  
Houdini’s neck had grown stiff, but the memories of how he got there at least came back to him. He didn’t want to believe that it was supernatural, but he was starting to wonder. Houdini felt the chains holding his wrists and tried to see if there was a lock to pick, but was having trouble finding the device that kept the chains closed. That’s when he heard the low growl again, and tried his best to see where the creature was, but he was blindfolded and tried to sense where the creature was. He heard the sound of wings flapping and then the cage he was in shift and swing. Houdini felt the creature on the cage and smelled its breath as it breathed in Houdini’s face. Houdini was trying harder to find the lock that bound the chains that held his wrists but was finding nothing. Though his heart was pounding in his ears he heard the sound of footsteps, and then the voice spoke again.  
“Kiba, down.” The voice spoke, and Houdini felt the cage shake and shift as the creature, the woman had called Kiba, got down and Houdini could only guess went by its master side. The cage started to go down and Houdini started to breath heavily. He’s use to being in cages and performing death defying stunt’s, but he has never been taking prisoner before and put in cages he had no way of escaping. He listened as the woman stepped closer to the cage he was in, and only waited for his captor to remove the blindfold. Houdini tried to listened and heighten his senses as he felt the blindfold being undone, but no hand was undoing it. His body was sore and his mind was trying to work out what was going on, and had to blink a few times when the blindfold was removed. He starred at the woman, who had deep hazel eyes and hair that was as black as a raven, who stood in front of him, and tried to place where he had seen her before. He watched as she took her right hand and touched his face, and start moving her hand down the side of his face, to his throat, down his chest, and only stopping a few inches above his pants. Houdini tried to move, but the cage which he was thinking was shaped like a coffin, made any type of movement impossible. He made is living escaping from coffin’s but he usually controlled the elements.  
“You are so beautiful Harry Houdini,” the woman spoke as she continued to moved her hand all over Houdini’s body. “You’re the one I’ve been waiting one for for my Rite. The one who defies death but is a nonbeliever. Though the Rite is a little ways away that does not mean we cannot have some fun.” Houdini watched the evil grin play on the woman’s face, and his eyes kept moving towards that beast that seemed to be peering into his soul. “Don’t worry, Kiba won’t attack without my word. He was only on your cage because he heard you trying to slip the chains. And in case you haven’t realized there is no lock on those chains, they are all connected.”  
Houdini was becoming uncomfortable in this position and he wanted to escape, but he didn’t want to show he was afraid. “Thank you for the compliment,” Harry started to speak slowly. He was seeing if he could talk he was out of his predicament. “So you know I can escape right? Just need to figure out where how to move my wrists in the right way and then I’m free.” Houdini kept moving his hands and fingers along the links, hoping that he could somehow loosen the chains so that get his hands free and the work lock on the cage. He couldn’t believe the woman started to laugh at him and saw for the first time she had a vile of strange liquid in her left hand. “Well you know my name is Harry Houdini, so how about I know your name? Just because I’m going to be here a while.”  
The woman stopped her hand in the center of Houdini’s chest and stared him straight in the eyes. She leaned closer to his face and forced a kiss upon his lips. “My life has been long, I have seen civilizations come and go from the times of the Greek’s, my name has changed so many times so that I am not remembered. I have been cursed and now with you here my pretty magician man I can end my curse and complete my Rite.” Harry didn’t have time to react before she forced the strange vile in her left hand to his face and forced him to drink the strange liquid. The liquid burned his throat, he wanted to stop, but this woman had forced the top of the vile between his lips and wouldn’t stop forcing the liquid down his throat. When it was all down his throat the woman removed the vile and watched as Houdini tried to cough up the strange liquid, but to no avail. “All you need to know me by my pretty slave is Master, and if you behave yourself maybe different living arrangements can be made.”  
Houdini watched as the woman walked him and he listened as she muttered something under her breath and Houdini felt the chains release themselves from his wrists. Houdini’s mind was racing, all different thoughts going through his mind, but the main two thoughts were how to escape and what was that liquid she had forced him to drink. The strange woman walked around held her hand up in front of the cage, uttered something he did not understand, and watched the cage open. Houdini tried to bolt past the woman but his path became blocked by the creature she was calling Kiba. The creature made Houdini freeze with fear, and while he was frozen he heard the click of a collar around his neck and felt the pull a chain which brought him down on all fours. The fear wore off and he tried to find the lock that had closed the collar, but all he felt was chain attached to the collar, but could not figure out how the collar could be opened. His whole body started to move violently as he rolled on his back and watched as the woman approached him and bent down next to him. “Now Houdini, that wasn’t very nice to try and run like that,” the woman calmly spoke to Houdini. She touched his face and the violent jerking of his body stopped. “ I just told you if you behaved you could get different living arrangements. Kiba and the liquid I forced you to drink will make sure you don’t escape, and when you’re not in the cage, you and I are going to have fun.” Houdini could not believe what he just heard, he could escape watery graves every day and twice on Sunday, but he was having trouble escaping this place. “So since you’re not in your cage my pet, I guess that means its playtime.” With that the woman pulled the chain and began dragging Houdini by his collar, not letting him stand on his own, but forcing him to crawl on his hands and knees to keep up with her. Houdini heard the sound of paws walking across the floor and noticed that Kiba was following his master. Houdini was trying to figure out how this had happened to him and what did this woman mean she’s lived from the times of the Greek’s and that she needed him to break a course and complete her Rite.  
Every time Houdini thought he had enough slack to try and stand the woman that held the other end of the chain would pull it forward and keep him crawling. He had no idea how far they had gone from the cage, but he could feel the air become thicker and could tell that they were heading down a tunnel. Houdini was trying to remember the path but with the strange creature behind him he was having trouble remembering. He did know that they took a right turn and then entered another room. Houdini looked around the room and could not believe all the different devices in the room. He recognized some, and others looked completely foreign to him. He also noticed that there was a bed, a rack, a strange looking wheel, and all had chains that he knew were meant to hold him. “So you have an interesting collection in here. What’s it all for?” Houdini couldn’t hide that there was a twinge of fear in his voice and he risked trying to stand up. The woman allowed him to stand, before tugging the chain and pulling him closer to her.  
“This is my play room, and it’s time to play,” the woman whispered sinisterly into his ear and planted a kiss on the side of his face. She forced Houdini to follow her over to the rack and began chaining him to it so they could start their play time. Houdini’s mind tried to wonder what she planned to do to him, and once his arms were chained up he watched as she raised her right hand chanted something under breath again and he felt his pants fall down, he also felt the chains around his wrists forged together and trapping him on the rack. The woman bent down and removed his pants from around his ankles, and stepped away for a moment. Now Houdini was starting to worry, and the only item of protection he had was now gone and he was naked in front of this strange woman. “We’re going to have so much fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick one about what is going on at Houdini's hotel room and what Adelaide and Doyle are going through to try and figure out what happened to their magician friend.

Constable Stratton and Doyle along with the entire Scotland Yard was in Houdini’s Royal Suite at the Metropole Hotel, and all were stunned by what they saw. They had closed off his room and tried their best to make sure that only Scotland Yard and Doyle were able to see what was going on in the room.  
“Constable Stratton,” Doyle spoke as he was studying the claw marks on the wall. “What do you think made these?” Doyle was gently touching the marks and studying how deep they were. Whatever happened here he was hoping Houdini was alright.  
“These marks all over this room,” Constable Stratton informed him. “They are also in his bed room and there are strange indentations throughout the room and then the glass is broken everywhere.” She was starting to worry about Houdini, and ever since their kiss she hasn’t had the chance to talk to him. Her worry was broken by a sudden noise in the hallway and saw that the press was trying to push past the guards posted at the door to get a story. “Where’s Houdini!?!?” “Do you have any leads!?!?!” “What has happened!?!?” All the questions just keep swirling around her ears making her more worried about Houdini.  
“Vultures,” she heard Doyle say. “Can someone please get those reporters away from here now?” He watched as a few more members of Scotland Yard ran towards the door to get the reporters away. Doyle studied Stratton as she walked into Houdini’s room to get out of the press’s eye. He followed and stood next to her and she was studying all the police officers in the room studying and talking about the strange marks, what could tear through sheets and bedding and destroy pillows. The scene was something out of a horror story, and Stratton and Doyle both raised their level of concern to a whole another level. “He’s got to be ok, Adelaide,” Doyle told the good constable. He was also trying to convince himself that Houdini was alright, and that he was only playing a cruel trick on them.  
“Stratton, Doyle, you two need to come here now,” Sergeant Gudgett said from the other room. Stratton and Doyle pulled their eyes from the scene in Houdini’s bedroom and went into the living room area and walked to Sergeant Gudgett and Chief Inspector Merring was standing there as well. They were studying the strange indentations in the floor and the claw marks. “Ever see a beast like this?”  
Constable Stratton and Doyle were amazed by the marks on the floor and couldn’t believe what they looked like. The spacing between each individual claw mark was the width of Doyle’s shoes, but the total surprise was how wide, how deep, and the spacing between each of the claws was not a normal creature. “By the look of these marks the creature looks to be at least 6 feet wide, but other than that can’t really say much else about the creature,” Doyle said as he closely examined the marks that dug deep into the floor. “Whatever this creature is these claw marks dug at least two to three inches into the marble floor. Chief Inspector Merring, we have to find Houdini now, and keep this as quiet as we can from the press.”  
The Chief Inspector simply starred at Doyle with a look of indifference in his eyes. “This case has become top priority, whether I like it or not. And the press will be watched very closely.” The Chief Inspector and Sergeant Gudgett walked to another area of the crime scene and were examining the indentations and talking amongst themselves about what could have happened. Stratton simply bent down and was touching the marks that were deep in the marble. She knew a creature of force had to make the marks, but all her time hanging out and talking with Houdini and Doyle made her skeptical of unexplained incidents.  
“Doyle, we have to find him,” Stratton quietly spoke as she touched the marks in the floor. “Whatever made these has him, and I can’t bear to think of any harm coming to him.”  
Doyle watched Adelaide as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes. He could tell she was worried about Houdini and he felt her pain. Despite his and Houdini’s quips and bets, he was starting to worry about Houdini as well. “Adelaide, we’re going to find him, he’s going to be ok. He’s Harry Houdini, he can escape anything.” He was trying to comfort her and comfort himself as well.  
“I hope you’re right Doyle,” Stratton spoke quietly.  
Doyle had to see if there were any theories forming about what occurred in this room. He walked over to where Chief Inspector Merring and Sergeant Gudgett were talking to see if they had any ideas of where the attack started and where it ended. “So are there any theories yet about what has happened or are we at a lost?” Doyle’s sudden presence seemed to startle the two men, and caused them both to stare at him. “He’s my friend and I want to know. I also want to help Constable Stratton prepare for anything if the news is bad.”  
Chief Inspector Merring and Sergeant Gudgett looked between one another and motioned Doyle to follow them out of ear shot of Constable Stratton. She did not even look up from the claws marks to notice that the Chief Inspector was leading Doyle to the entrance of the room. “I tell you anything, you keep your mouth shut. Not a word to Constable Stratton.” Chief Inspector Merring told Doyle. Doyle shook his head yes, and his mind started to worry. “We think the attack started in the bedroom. It looks like the creature jumped across the bed to get to Houdini, but Houdini was off the bed and out the door. The creature followed, but stumbled over the couch, knocking it down and making those strange marks in the floor to steady itself. Now as for the marks on the wall we have no idea how that happened. We do know that Houdini tried to go for the door, but somehow the creature slammed itself into the door, which is how the frame got broken. From there we think Houdini was thrown against wall and after that we don’t know.”  
Doyle took all this in as he tried to make sense in his mind about what had happened and why did no one else in the hotel hear anything. “So a few questions. Did anyone hear anything, seems like a lot of mess for no one to hear anything. Also how do you know Houdini was thrown against a wall?” Doyle was trying to get all the information he could about what had happened in this room. It seemed impossible for such a theory to not have any one hear anything, and he doubted Harry wouldn’t have tried to call for help.  
“No,” Chief Inspector Merring sternly said. “No one heard anything out of the ordinary. And how we know for a fact Houdini was thrown against a wall. Well the wall behind you has an indentation not made by the creature, it’s different, about Houdini’s size and there’s blood on the wall, a small amount, and there’s a little where we think his body landed after it fell off the wall.”  
Doyle quickly turned around and saw that the Chief Inspector was right. There was an indentation there, he at first assumed it belonged to the creature, but after looking at it closer he could tell it was smaller than indentations associated with the creature. He walked closer to the wall and did see a small amount of blood. Being a doctor he knew there was not enough there to kill somebody, but the impact would render the person unconscious. He also saw the spot where Houdini’s body would have fallen and small a little blood there as well. Doyle knew he couldn’t tell Adelaide that Houdini had been injured, for it was bad enough that Houdini was missing but to tell her that he had been injured, he didn’t know how she would react.  
Doyle returned to Constable Stratton’s side and noticed she hadn’t moved from the claw marks. He knew she would ask what Chief Inspector Merring told him, and he hated that he would have to lie. “Adelaide, he will be found.”  
“What did Chief Inspector Merring say?” She kept her voice low. He could tell that if she spoke any louder her voice would show that she was worried about Harry. “Do they have any ideas about what could have done this or where Harry is?”  
Doyle watched as she looked up at him, her deep brown eyes showed she was afraid. “No they don’t. This is something no one has ever seen before and they can’t tell where it started and where it ended. Adelaide, I don’t know how many times I can say this but we will find him.”  
“I hope you’re right Doyle,” Adelaide said as she slowly started to stand. Her face was as hard as stone and he couldn’t read what it said. “Let’s start finding our missing magician.” Little did they know how much trouble Houdini was in and how little time they had to find their missing friend.  
Houdini was chained to the rack, naked and afraid, as he waited for the strange woman to do something to him. Little did Harry know of all the plans she had for him and that his escapes and the pains he went through would be nothing compared to what she had in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini experiences his first day with the strange woman.

Harry just watched as the woman moved her hands all over his body, he tensed when she ran her hands over his cock. He just wanted her to do something to him besides touch him, and he looked over and saw the strange creature was chewing on something. He figured he might as well try and break the silence. “So how are you doing all of this?” Houdini asked as the woman was now making her way up his chest and started to rub his breast. “All of these tricks, how are you doing them?”  
The woman kept her face down at Houdini’s chest as she moved her hands on his chest. She felt him tense and flinch under her hands and she was studying his body. She waited a little bit before she spoke, her eyes never leaving Houdini’s chest. “You are so beautiful, such a beautiful body, going to be a lot of fun. Playthings aren’t suppose to speak until I speak to them.” She spoke in a monotone voice. “How can you still doubt that this is all real when your eyes are showing you the truth?”  
Houdini tried to slow his heart beat, to calm himself as to not show his fear. “Well for one there’s no way that that creature is real, and what it’s chewing on is a prop or something. And the chains, well an optical illusion, just have to figure out the trick,” Houdini spoke as he tried to release his wrists from the chains. He was a brilliant escape artist and he was having trouble figuring out the way to slip the chains. He was hoping the woman would act shocked or stunned that he figured out her tricks, but instead he heard her laugh. He watched as the woman lifted her head and stared him straight in the eyes. Those deep hazel eyes seemed to study his features with such intensity that he thought he was going to lose his mind. Houdini was waiting for her response and he was hoping now that he called her out that she would release him.   
“Kiba is very real,” the woman spoke. Houdini watched as the creature came towards its master at the sound of her voice. He heard the creature’s paws echo off the ground as it came close, and noticed it was not heading towards its master side, but towards his legs. He tried to move his legs, since they weren’t chained, but found he had no control of his body. The creature rubbed against Houdini’s legs, and Houdini felt the fur of the creature rub against him, but then sharpness and when Houdini looked down he saw that the creature had unfurled its wings and was rubbing a wing against his leg. When the creature had rubbed its entire body along Houdini’s legs it went and sat next to his master’s right side. He watched the woman pat the creature on the head and then it went back to what it was chewing on just a few minutes ago. “See, real. Remember the liquid I made you drink? Well you have no control over your body til I give it to you. Also I know you’re wondering what he’s chewing on; well it’s the leg of a false one. One who tried to pretend to be you, but was not my key.”  
Houdini just stared as he saw that the creature was in fact chewing on a human leg. He could tell the body had been dead for a while. He was still trying to release his wrists from the chains, but found that they were all forged together and that there was no way to slip the chains. His mind would not let him accept that the supernatural was real. “This can’t be real, you can’t have any supernatural powers, it’s all tricks,” Houdini stated as he continued to try and escape the chains. “Magic isn’t real, merely sleight of hand.” Houdini’s eyes were looking down and he noticed that her hands had not moved from his chest. He dared looked up and saw that her eyes had lowered as she was studying him once more.   
“Such a beautiful body, too bad I’m going to have to mark it soon,” the woman said as she resumed moving her hands along Houdini’s body once more. “As for you my plaything you talk too much, have to take it away until you learn to speak when spoken too.” With that said he watched the woman walk away for a few moments and then return with a small glass vile in her hand. He watched as she raised her hand and started to chant something under her breath.  
“What is that suppose….” Houdini started to say. He felt his voice catch in his throat and then he felt a tugging, and he started to gasp as he felt the air was being pulled out of him. Houdini felt a strange sensation and then watched in horror as a strange yellow light left his mouth and followed it as it entered the vile. Once in the vile, Houdini watched as the woman closed the vile and walked away again. He tried to say something to call her back, but he could not. All the noises that came out were gasps of air but no sound. Harry realized that his voice was gone. He waited for the woman to stand in front of him again.  
He flinched as she started to rub his body again. “You will get your voice back when you learn to only talk when I tell you to,” the woman said as she went back to rubbing and studying his body. Harry wanted to say something, to scream at the woman, but every time he opened his mouth only air and sharp breathes came out. Houdini felt tears forming in his eyes, but refused to show this crazed woman that he was scared. He hadn’t cried since his mom died and he didn’t want to shed a tear in front of this woman who seemed to think magic and the supernatural was real. He turned his head to the side and tried to hide his shame. The woman would not even allow him to do that. She placed to fingers under his chin, turned his head towards her and made him look her in the eyes. Those deep hazel eyes of hers seemed to pierce into his soul, making him feel even weaker and more vulnerable than he ever did before. “You will learn to trust me, obey me, and believe your life will be so much better.” She leaned in and started to kiss Houdini, and when she had finished kissing his mouth, she started too moved down his chin, his throat, his chest and kept heading down towards his most exposed area. He tried to move his hips away, tried to escape, but he felt the power of the liquid he was forced to drink keep him from moving. “Harry Houdini, you taste wonderful, I wonder how the rest of you tastes.” With that said she opened her mouth and she started to suck on his cock. Houdini threw his head back, he wanted to scream, to shout, to tell her to stop, but only choking sounds came out. Time seemed to stop as the woman continued to suck on Houdini’s cock. He felt the tears that had been building up finally fall. He wasn’t broken, just ashamed that he felt so helpless and powerless to stop what was being done to him. Houdini felt a familiar tense build down there, and then finally he felt himself cum in her mouth. He felt her mouth stay on him until he was soft, and then he felt her lips kissing their way back up towards his face. Houdini turned his head to the side so that the woman did not see that he was crying and in his head wishing that someone would rescue him already. She would not allow that as she took her left head and turned Houdini’s head back towards her, and started to kiss his mouth again. He thought he would taste himself on her lips, but was surprised when he did not.  
“Don’t worry my pet, you don’t have to taste yourself, only I do and you taste wonderful all around,” the woman said once she took her mouth away from his. “Now if you promise not talk until I tell you to, you can have your voice back. Are you going to be good?” Houdini was stunned at this, but shook his head yes. He would do whatever this crazy woman said until he could escape. He watched as she walked away again, leaving him alone for a few minutes to think about whatever else she had planned. The woman returned with the glass vile in her hand and took the lid off. She spoke something under her breath and Houdini watched as the yellow light left the vile and entered his mouth. He felt a strange sensation as his voice reattached itself to his vocal cords. He wanted to say something, to scream at her, but the rational part of his brain said no. Houdini watched as the woman walked away again, and then returns with some strange metal device in her hand. “The Spanish Tickler or Cat’s Claw. The device didn’t really kill people so much as the infection that would follow because the cuts were so deep and the device was hardly ever cleaned. You do need to be punished for speaking out of term. I’m going cut you, about 12 lines, not too deep but enough to draw blood.” With a flick of her hand she turned Houdini over so that his back was now facing her. The moment the metal dug into his back Houdini was screaming in pain. He could feel his flesh ripping as she slowly broke the metal claws down. Then a second drag of the metal and Houdini was screaming in more pain and then a third drag. Houdini was breathing heavily when the woman was done dragging the claws for a third time. He then felt a strange heat sensation going through his back as he felt his skin molding back together. Houdini felt the woman rub her hands along his back, over the marks, and work their way down towards his ass. She squeezed each cheek in her hands, before she massaged his legs and back and made her way back up to his shoulders before she removed her hands. He felt his body turn back around so that he was once again facing the woman. “You may speak pet, should you have anything to say.”  
Houdini was breathing heavily, and he was confused about what was going on. He knew he was crying and couldn't stop the tears from falling as he spoke to the woman. “Why? Why me?” It was all he could think of to say. Every moment that passes he feels himself becoming more and more confused and starting to question what is real and what is not.  
The woman merely laughed at him before she started to caress his face once again. “I’ve already told you, you are important to break my curse and complete my Rite.” She leaned in again and kissed him once again. “You seem weak, play times over pet. Back to your cage.” He watched as she raised her hand and mumbled under her breath and felt the chains loosen around his wrists. Houdini watched as she untied the chains from around his wrists, and watched as she massaged his wrists to get the blood flowing again. She grabbed the chain that was attached to his collar and gave it a tug. He knew what she wanted and he dropped to his hands and knees and started to follow her like a dog. His mind went into survival and would do whatever he needed to do to survive. The trip back to his cage was a quiet one and before he knew it he was standing with his back against metal, his hands bound with chains, and the caged closed as it was lifted and reattached to the chains from the walls. He watched the woman walk out and leave Kiba behind to guard him once again. He tried to sleep, tried to empty his mind, but the remaining marks, the phantom marks, and all that has been done to him made it almost impossible for him to find any sleep. He finally settled his mind enough to sleep, though an uncomfortable sleep as he started to think about what else this woman had planned for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick check in on Stratton and Doyle. This will be the last time for the next few chapters we hear from them. After all the story is about Houdini, shouldn't he be the one it's written about.

Scotland Yard was going crazy as they were looking for the missing magician. The phones were ringing off the hook with supposed tips as to where Harry Houdini had been spotted, and where he might be. All tips had turned out to be false so far, and the yard knew that finding the missing magician was a top priority. They were trying to control what the press printed, but a story like this was drawing in a lot of money and papers were selling. One title read “Magician Pulls off Amazing Disappearing Act!” or “Where is the Great Houdini Now?” or “Truth or Trick: Is Houdini Really Missing.” All these titles were drawing in the money and making it harder for those at Scotland Yard to do their jobs. It was especially hard on Constable Adelaide Stratton and Arthur Conan Doyle, who were doing all they could to find their friend.  
“These vultures need to stop printing these ludicrous stories and start actually printing something useful to find Harry,” Doyle stated as he laid down a paper. This one had a picture of the claw marks somehow and the title read “Mystical Creature take Houdini.” Scotland Yard was also looking into how official crime scene photos such as the claw marks were getting into the press’s hands. “None of this is helping; in fact I think it is only making it harder to find him.” He looked up towards Constable Stratton who was studying a photo of Harry. She had not been herself since Harry has been missing, and was trying her hardest to find him. He didn’t know what to say to try and make her feel better.  
“Doyle we have to find Harry,” Constable Stratton stated. She tried her best to hide her worry, but with every passing minute without word from Houdini was driving her insane. She felt herself falling for the magician, and though they only kissed, she felt a deeper connection with him now then when they first met. She felt tears welling in the corner of her eyes, and quickly wiped them away. Adelaide was a strong woman and did not want anyone to know that this case was getting to her on such a deep emotional level. The photos were just reminding her that Harry was in danger and they had to find him as soon as possible.  
Doyle felt her pain, and knew where she was coming from, for he cared about Harry as one would care for a brother. They were going through every text book that had any reference to creatures with claw marks, but none matched those left in Harry’s room. He was trying to think of anything that would give them a clue as to where Houdini was, but kept drawing a blank. “Mrs. Stratton, I don’t know how many times I can say this, but we are going to find him. I mean he is Harry Houdini, if anyone can escape a trap, then it is him.” He thought he saw her smile, but was disappointed when it disappeared again. “It’s only been a day, I’m sure nothing bad has happened to him. If it is a ransom, then we should be getting a note or something soon. Please Adelaide, have faith we will find Harry.” He didn’t know if anything he said was going through to her, but just then Sergeant Gudgett appeared by Adelaide’s desk.  
“Chief Inspector wants to see you both now,” Sergeant Gudgett quickly said. He could care less about the magician, but even he was worried. This was probably the biggest case that Scotland Yard ever had and he had to work with everyone, even those he thought shouldn’t be a police person. He led them quickly to Chief Inspector Merring’s office where he should them in before turning around and closing the door. Doyle and Stratton each took a seat and were amazed by the amount of paper work on the good Chief Inspector’s desk.  
“This story keeps growing and somehow our police photos of the strange marks found in his room,” Chief Inspector Merring said. He had just put down a paper and could not believe that photos he did not approve of were in the papers. “I want you two to find out who is responsible for leaking these photos out to the press and stop them. This case is our number one priority, but with stories of witches and demons going around with his disappearance makes it even harder to get the facts over the fiction.”  
“Chief Inspector Merring,” Stratton quickly spoke up. She stood up from her chair and starred at the Chief Inspector. “With all due respect, I would prefer to working on the case the way I am right now. I’ve worked with Harry for a while and I think I can be more useful sorting through the tips that come in.” Doyle just looked at Constable Stratton and was amazed at how she was trying to defy orders from her Chief Inspector. Of course he could not blame her, he felt the same way.  
“Chief Inspector Merring,” Doyle quickly interjected. “Do you think there might be someone else who can look into the photo situation? I mean it is not any less important than finding Harry, but at the same time you need as many eyes as possible to look for the clues to find Harry.” Doyle hope he made sense to the good Inspector. He could tell Chief Inspector Merring did not care what they thought, only that they needed to do as they were told. Doyle knew there was no point in arguing with what they were being told to do.  
“Dr. Doyle and Constable Stratton,” Chief Inspector Merring firmly said. He was already aggravated that the magician was missing; he did not need his own people going against his orders. “I gave you orders, and until you follow those orders, you are not to be working on Houdini’s case. Now go and find who is leaking these photos and stop them and then you can help on Houdini’s case once again.” With the finality in his voice he put his head down and started to work on Houdini’s case again, and his actions told Dr. Doyle and Constable Stratton that they were dismissed.  
Stratton stormed out of his office and went towards her desk. She was the first female constable, but she did not want stop looking for Houdini. “How can he do that Doyle? We are Houdini’s closet friends probably, but we’re still being treated like we are nothing.” She slammed the case file close, knowing she could not disobey the Chief Inspectors orders, or else she risks getting booted off the case and sent back down the records room.  
It broke Doyle’s heart to see her so upset, he felt it too, but his sense was telling him it was for the best. “Adelaide, we will find him, but we need a solid tip. These unofficial photos leaking out are making that a harder possibility. If we stop these photos, then the sooner we can put forth a 100% effort in looking for Houdini.” He hoped he could get her to do what the Chief Inspector wanted and not get kicked off the case. He watched as she debated with herself what to do. He hoped she would see reason and do what the Chief Inspector told them to do.  
“Fine, but first I need a drink,” Constable Stratton stated. She cleaned up her desk and started to head for the doors. Doyle only hoped that she would follow orders and be more reasonable like him, inside of impulsive like Houdini. He realized at that moment how close they all were and how they were rubbing off on one another. Doyle quickly gathered his hand bag and his heat, and followed after Stratton out the door. He figured one drink wouldn’t hurt and they would quickly figure out who is leaking the photos and then they could really start looking for Harry. Stratton was waiting for him by a carriage, and when he approached and got in, they took off towards a pub for lunch and drinks and then would quickly figure out who was leaking the photos and causing problems in finding Houdini.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini is seeing spirits, but are they real? Also is Houdini broken or does he still have some fight left in him.

The metal was cold, and being forced to stand upright in a cage was causing his body to feel numb. Harry Houdini wanted to get down and stretch, he wanted to escape, or even better e thought just wake up from this nightmare. ‘Drip’ was all he heard, and the water making contact with the metal and his body. The sensation felt weird, but he was trying to make what was happening to him make sense, for there was no way that the supernatural was real. It just couldn’t be. Harry thought he was dreaming, for when he opened his eyes, in saw his mom standing in front of him. He was trying to figure out how his mom was standing in front of him when he was in a hanging cage and the fact that she was dead. He told himself he was dreaming, and tried repeating the phrase over and over again, but nothing seemed to make her appearance go away.  
“Ehrich,” his mom said, as she reached out to touch his face. He tried to move away, but the cage prevented him from doing so. “Why do you fight it Ehrich? I always knew you were destined for greatness.”  
Houdini was trying to figure out what his mom was talking about, and was she even here when she was buried back in the states. “Mom, you died. You’re not here. And what do you mean fight it?” He was trying to organize all the thoughts that were going through his mind, but too much had happened to him and he couldn’t make sense of anything. He waited for his mom to say something else. He was working on slipping his wrists out of the chains, but nothing he did would slip the chains off.  
“Why are you fighting what you are destined for Ehrich?” his mother said again. “You are destined for greatness, just accept what this woman wants of you and you will be fine.” He watched his mother, her words not sinking in yet. Then finally a drop of water it him on the head and what his mom just said started to click in his mind. He was at a loss for words that his mother was telling him to just give in.  
“Ma, you can’t be serious?” Houdini answered back. He wanted to look away but cage and how the metal was around his head was preventing him from turning his head. He could only keep his head straight and stare at his mom. “Ma, I’m a magician. I only do tricks, magic isn’t real, and you know this.” He watched his mom move closer to him and when she was close enough, she leaned in and kissed his forehead. She looked just as she had in life, and he was trying to tell himself he was trying to find comfort in this crazy situation.  
“Ehrich,” his mom quietly spoke to him. “When you were born, a beautiful angel came to me and said that you were destined for greatness, that you would set her free. She promised that you would not die, but you would become hers. She also said that I would not live to see it, but that I should be happy knowing that you would change the world. I agreed and kept that secret from you. I watched as you became the Great Harry Houdini Ehrich. You’ve made me so proud of you, now it is time for you to full fill your destiny.”  
Houdini starred at his mom, trying to figure out what she had just said to him. She agreed to this, that he would become this crazed woman’s possession. He was upset and mad and scared, but he was determined now more than ever to escape. “Ma, I can’t. This can’t be what you expected when you agreed to this.” He just starred at his mom, figuring that she was just an illusion, but he was going to say what he wanted to say. “I miss you ma, and I love you.”  
“I love you too Ehrich,” his mom said as she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. “Now please be good.”  
Drip. He opened his eyes and looked around, but nothing changed. He was still trapped in the metal coffin with his hands chained behind him and his body was stiff. He looked and saw no sign of his mother, and he knew he had to be dreaming. Houdini knew that there was no way that his mom would sell him like that. Drip. He shifted his eyes to his right and watched as the small drops of water were falling from the ceiling and landing on the coffin and his right shoulder. He looked down the best he could and saw that Kiba was sleeping under him still. His arms felt stiff and his back felt like fire from where the few cuts remained. He listened as he heard the familiar sound of footsteps approach and his cage was lowered to the ground. He watched as his captor approached, she was wearing a black dress that clung to her body and shoes that showed off her feet and had a small heel to them. His voice caught in his throat, he didn’t want to have the feeling of it being lost again, and he watched as Kiba went to sit by his master’s side once again.  
“Oh Ehrich,” the woman said, but he noticed that it was not her voice, but the voice of his mom. He watched as the woman approached his cage and watched as she transformed into his mother. “If you behave today and please me, then I might allow you to sleep on a bed. If not, well back to the cage. You want to say something what is it.” Houdini watched as she shifted back to herself and touched Houdini’s chest. Her touch made him shiver.  
“I have to be dreaming you can’t turn into my ma, she’s dead,” Houdini said as he adverted his eyes from her. The woman only laughed as he felt a tingle from her hand, and he turned his eyes back to her and saw that he was standing in front of himself. Now he was very confused.  
“Dreaming, no,” he watched himself speak. “If you don’t believe me, then here’s a piece of paper for you to read.” He watched as the figure that resembled him reach in between its breast and pulled a piece of paper out. The figure in front of him unfolded the paper and held it to his face. He knew what that paper was and read exactly what the paper said in his mind. ‘If you can read this then you’re not dreaming.’ Houdini knew he was awake but could not understand how the woman had pulled off the illusion to look like him or his mom and sound like them. “See not dreaming. Perfectly wide awake, which means,” he watched as his face turned back into his captor’s face and she spoke in her voice, “Its play time my pet.” She held walked behind him, muttered something under her breath and Houdini felt the chains loosen as she undid the chains that bound his wrists. He felt her rubbing his wrists to restore the blood flow and massaged his arms and shoulders to help with the stiffness. He wanted to run at her touch, but had to admit that it felt good to have the massage. He felt her hands leave his arms as he let come back to his sides in the cage. He waited for her to walk around to the front of the cage and waited for her to open the cage. Houdini waited for her to grab the chain attached to the collar that he still wore and give a tug before he feel to his hands and knees, waiting to be lead to the play room. He hated himself for obeying without a struggle, but waited to be led to her play room. He watched as she bent down and felt her pat his head, as though he was a dog. “Good boy. Keep behaving and you will get a bed to sleep on tonight. I always keep my word pet.”  
Houdini didn’t know if it was the pat on the head or being called a pet but he stood up and was ready to confront this woman again. “I’m a human being, not a dog. I don’t have to obey you,” Houdini felt tough saying those words, but as soon as they left his mouth he felt a pain running throughout his body. He wretched in pain as he felt his body move against his will until he was finally back on his hands and knees. He wanted to get up, but his body was working against him and he had no control. His eyes looked up and watched as the woman just looked down at him. He watched as she bent down to meet him at eye level.  
“Now that was not behaving,” the woman said as she gave a tug on the chain. He felt his body jerk forward until his chest was on the floor and his head was turned to the right. “You spoke out of term and then got up without permission. Now one mistake I could over look, but two that’s a little harder. I might over look both and still allow you to sleep on a bed tonight if you behave the rest of the time and do everything I say in my playroom. Remember it’s your choice my pet.” Houdini tried to push himself up, but his body would not allow him to stand. He watched as the woman stood up and started to walk. He felt the pull of the collar and his body was moving. He was walking like a dog on a leash and following is captor. Houdini heard the familiar sound of Kiba’s paw prints following behind them He was trying to figure out what was going on with his body, but remembered that she had said something about the liquid he drank and how his body would bend to her will. His mind was trying to figure out what she had planned next as she led him to the playroom. The journey seemed to take forever in the corridors, but they took a familiar right turn and were in her playroom once again. Houdini felt his body working against him as he crawled to her side and stood up. Memories from the last time he was in here came back and he felt his breathing and his heart rate increase. “My pet, I’m going to take the chain off, I expect you to go to the circle in the center of the room and hold your arms above your head. If you do it, then I will think about over looking your little outburst earlier. Just think of it, do you want to go back to your cage or do you maybe want to have a bed to sleep in after we’re done.”  
Houdini’s mind was racing. She was giving him a choice, he knew she could make his body obey but she was allowing him to make a choice. He knew he should obey, but his flight or fight response was kicking in and he wanted to flee as soon as the chain came off. He watched as she walked behind him, grabbed the chain, and mumbled something under her breath. Houdini waited as she walked around holding the other end of the chain that was attached to his collar. She waited for him to go to the circle in the center of the room, but Houdini was not broken and quickly turned around and started to run out of the room, and he took the familiar right to try and escape. It was dark and Houdini had no idea where he was running to, but he knew he had to run and try to escape. Out of nowhere he felt a force slam into him, and his body was thrown against the wall. The memories of being taking from his hotel suite swam in his head, as he felt teeth gently grab him by his right side, pick him up, and take him back to the playroom. He knew it was Kiba that had a hold on him, but his head was in a daze from that hit as he was brought back to Kiba’s master. Kiba dropped Houdini down in front of her before it walked away and found the leg it was chewing on last time and began to chew again. The drop sent a shock through his left side and he thought his left shoulder might be fractured. Houdin felt his body being turned over and watched as the fuzzy image of the woman appeared in front of his eyes. Her face showed she was disappointed in him, but he did not care, he would not be broken so easily. She examined where Kiba had picked him up, and he was amazed that there were no teeth marks.“Kiba knows how to retrieve my pets without leaving any marks. You were bad my pet, you’ll sleep in your cage tonight.” Houdini watched as the woman once again took the form of his mother, and he felt the tears welling in his eyes. “Ehrich, I asked you to behave. Hopefully you will learn to behave.”  
Houdini knew his body was no longer under his control as he felt the woman grab his left arm, adding more pain to the injury, and drag him to the circle in the center of the room. He felt his body working with her to stand and raise his hands above his head. He watched as she made a twirling motion with her right index finger and then he felt the chains wrap and forge themselves together around his wrists. She had taken on her own form before she said anything to him. “Now my pet, you will first be punished.” Houdini watched as she walked away leaving him alone to wonder what she would do to him now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini's nightmare is just beginning , but will he have to be an active participant in his own torment.

Houdini felt a fire in his left shoulder, he was sure that it was fractured. The pain was hurting him, and he tried to move to get comfortable, but with both his wrists chained painfully above his head, there was no comfort and if he moved anymore he feared his left shoulder would detach from its socket. The woman came back holding something in her hand, but Houdini couldn’t tell because of the pain coming from his left shoulder. It was blinding him, and she could tell something was wrong with her pet. She let him suffer a bit longer before she approached him and touch his face.  
“Something is bothering you my pet,” the woman spoke gently. “Tell me what is wrong?” The way she spoke made her sound so loving and so caring it made the pain in his shoulder worst.  
“When Kiba retrieved me,” Houdini began to speak. It hurt to talk because the pain in his shoulder intensified with each breath. “I think he may have fractured my left shoulder when he dropped me. Now it feels like it’s on fire and it feels like its blinding me.” The pain felt like it was escalating to a point where he knew he would be crying out in pain. He watched as best as he could through the pain, as the woman approached him and touched his hurt shoulder with her left hand. That touch caused him to moan out in pain, and then he heard her mumble something and then he felt her lips on his shoulder. A warm sensation went through his left shoulder as the pain faded and the bone began to heal itself. When the warmth disappeared, he no longer felt the blinding pain of it being fractured, but just the strain of the chains holding his arms above his head. The woman placed her hand on his face and made him look at her.  
“See my pet,” the woman spoke as she started to rub his face. “No unnecessary pain. Now it is time for your punishment.” She moved her hand down Houdini’s face, to his throat, and to his chest where she let it set before she started to walk around and drag her hand along his body. Since he was not against the board, the woman had no problem behind him and when she was behind him she started to massage his back. Houdini flinched every time her hand went over the scars left from the Spanish Tickler, and even the phantom scars that the woman healed. “Now the cat o’nine tails whip was used in Egypt during the time the pyramids were being built. The wounds and the pain it would inflect were wonderful. I’ve lived for so long that I have seen wonders being done; I have seen inventions come and go, and I’ve seen new and old ways to punish prisoners. Let us see how much fun we can have with it.” She started to move the whip along his back; causing him flinch and making him want to move away. His body tensed as he waited for the first strike. He didn’t have to wait long. The first strike was swift and quick, but the intense pain that followed caused him to cry out and throw his head back. The strike felt like it had left a hundred cuts, when it had only left eight parallel lines. He felt the heat left from the strike and the he felt the blood seeping through the wounds. A few moments passed and then another strike came, this strike fell on the pervious strikes, sending another round of fire through his back. On and on this went for a while, there would be a few second breaks in between each strike, but finally it was over. The woman studied Houdini’s back, watched the blood trickle down his back, run down his butt and legs and start pooling in the circle. She watched as the circle glowed a blood red color as Houdini’s blood was sinking into the ground. “Perfect pet, soon it will be time and then my curse and my Rite shall be complete. But first let me fix your back, don’t want you to bleed out.” She waited for Houdini to say something, but all she heard was his heavy breathing from the screaming he had done. She was pleased and raised her right hand, touched his back and muttered an incantation under breath. She watched as the wounds started to heal, making sure that only a few remained. When she was satisfied, she walked away for a moment to grab some water. Once she grabbed a bucket of water, she dumped in on Houdini’s back and listened as Houdini let out a sigh of pain. She placed the bucket down and walked in front Houdini and noticed that tears were falling down his face. She put her right hand to his left check and used her thumb to stroke under his left eye. “My pet, what is wrong?” Houdini looked at the woman in the eyes and felt over whelmed with emotions.  
“You just whipped me, and then say I’m going to break your curse and complete your Rite,” Houdini spoke calmly. He had no idea how he was speaking so calmly when his breathing was shaky and his whole body felt like it was on fire. “I think I deserve to know what your curse is and what this Rite is that you keep talking about.” He figured he had the right to know what she was planning to do with him. Houdini waited for the woman to say something but she just stared at him, never removing her hand. Her eyes told him that she was deep in thought as though she was thinking of another life.  
“I am so old now, I may have existed before the Greeks but my memories are so faded that the brightest ones are from the Greeks,” She began to tell Houdini, her eyes never leaving his, and her hand stayed planted on his left check. “I think I did live way before the Greeks, but that is not important. I was already cursed with immortality; no magic can ever break that. The curse that you will help me break was put on me by the God Apollo.” She stopped and studied Houdini’s face who did not believe what she saying. “Oh yes Harry Houdini, God’s and Goddesses were very real, and they still are today. Just in different forms. Any way we had a fling that was until his Oracle at Delphi prophesied that I was a danger and that I would be his down fall or something along those lines. So he cursed me for the rest of my immortality to walk alone, to never know love, so that I could never be the down fall of anyone ever again. Kiba is the only creature I truly care for since my curse. I found out later that I could break the curse in a special ritual that happens to coincide with my Rite. So when I complete my Rite, I shall break Apollo’s curse. And you are the most important component of both Harry Houdini, but we have time to play until then.” Houdini just stared, confused by everything she was saying, he did not understand any of it and could not control the question that came out of his mouth next.  
“So what is this Rite then?” Houdini asked still managing to stay calm. He was starting to get a little freaked out that she had not moved her hand or her eyes from his face and chest.  
“The Rite, my pet,” the woman said as she leaned in and stopped by his ear. “Will destroy most of this civilization and rebuild it how I want it to be in my image. The world will crumple and life will stop.” She kissed his cheek and then pulled her head back and stared Houdini in the eyes. He had gone wide eye and could not believe what he just heard. He wanted to say something, but the woman put a finger to his lips and made the question disappear. “Hush my pet. You talk too much then I take your voice again, and I’m sure you don’t want that. We still have time to play, and if you play nice I may just change my mind and let you sleep in a bed instead of that tight cage, now how would that feel pet?” She watched as Houdini simply shook his head yes. His mind was in survival mood again, and he did not want to go back into the cage. He watched as she moved her hands and undid the chains from around his wrists. She took the chains off and started to massage his wrists to get the blood flowing back into them. He wondered why she cared so much like this, if she planned to use him to bring about the end of the world. Houdini kept his hands above his head until she had hold of them and gently brought his arms down to his side. She grabbed the chain and gave it a tug and he followed her to where she was leading him. Each step sent a pain wave through him, and he hoped that the journey wasn’t a long one. He realized that she was leading him to the bed, and somewhere in his mind he knew what she wanted him to do. “Lie on the bed pet.” Houdini didn’t put up a fight as he crawled on the bed and turned over so that his back was on the bed. He watched as she tied the chain around the head board and he watched as she chanted something under her breath and knew she was forging the chain together to the head board. Houdini’s breathing and heart rate started to increase as he kept his eyes on the strange woman. He watched as she undid the clips that kept her dress up and watched as it fell, past her breast and down her body and to her ankles. She stepped out of the dress and approached Houdini on the bed. She laid on Houdini’s right side on her left arm and used her right hand to rub Houdini’s chest. “Now my pet, if you please me, then I will let you sleep in this bed with me tonight. If not, well you already know you’re going back to the cage.”  
With that said she leaned down and started to kiss Houdini. Houdini did not want to kiss her, but survival was more important and he started to kiss her back. He was surprised by how tender and loved filled the kiss was, considering she had been cursed to never know love. He was thinking maybe she had learned how to fake love after living for so long that is if she was telling the truth. Houdini also knew that she could make his body do anything she wanted it to, but was seeing what Houdini would do. It surprised Houdini when he freely moved his left arm, grabbed the strange woman and pulled her on top of him. He moved his hands along her back and moved them under to her breasts and started to squeeze them. He was surprising himself with how active he was with his own rape, and how he felt the passion flowing between the two of them. Houdini felt her hands moving along his chest and down to his cock, he realized that he was becoming hard and had to moan in pleasure when she grabbed his cock and lined it up with her vagina. They both let out a moan of pleasure as she mounted his cock and started to move her body up and down. She sat up and was moving up and down, and Houdini was moving his hands along her body. He was actively participating in his own rape, but he told himself he was doing it to survive. Houdini didn’t know what came over him as he pushed his upper body up and started to passionately kiss his captor again. They were in an embrace when Houdini held the woman and quickly turned both their bodies so that she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her. The feel of her around his cock was driving him crazy, and they were meeting each other movement for movement. Houdini felt the familiar tightness build down there and they both kept going until they both came at the same time. When the feeling of ecstasy wore of Houdini pulled out and rolled to his left side. They both were breathing heavily and Houdini could not believe what just happened and how actively he participated in his own rape. He waited as the woman turned to her right and sat up on her right arm and began rubbing Houdini’s chest again. “You were very pleasing pet, you shall sleep in this bed tonight with me.” Houdini didn’t feel tired, but one kiss on his forehead from her and he felt his eye lids get heavy until the weight won and he closed his eyes. The woman stayed awake a little while longer to watch the magician sleep. She made sure that the chain and collar were nice and secured before she looked at Kiba who had stayed in his corner. “Kiba, protect.” Kiba got up from his spot and went out of the room. He went to make sure that nothing came into the room to disturb his master and her pet. The woman grabbed the top sheet, pulled it over both she and Houdini, settled her head on his chest and she too fell asleep. Houdini dreamt about what awaited him tomorrow, and the woman dreamt about her future and how she would soon break her curse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Houdini get broken this chapter or will he prove he still has a will to fight. Or does the woman have a new form of torture to use to make Houdini obey? Psychological torture may prove to be to much for Harry Houdini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may change. I know how I want it to be, just not sure I typed it right. Hopefully it's good and keeps the flow of the story going. Let me know if anyone wants this chapter changed or altered. Still not sure if I'm going to change it yet, still a possibility.

Houdini’s dreams were nightmares, his mind uneasy after what he had been forced to participate in his own rape. He dreamed he was running in long hallway with no way of escape and every turn brought him back to a bed with his captor lying on it waiting for him. He wanted to escape but he eventually would give in and join his captor. “Houdini,” he heard her say, but the voice was not hers but that of Adelaide Stratton. Hearing her voice brought tears to his eyes, he wondered if he would ever see the good constable again to tell her how he felt. Something was tugging at the corner of his mind; a smell was calling to him. “Harry,” he heard a voice say, but this time it was that of his mother. “Harry,” he heard his mother calling again. The smell and his mother’s voice kept calling to him until he finally felt himself being pulled out of the dream.  
“Harry, get up or you are going to be late for your own show,” he looked around and saw that his mother was walking around his room. Harry was confused by what was going on and he felt around his neck to make sure that the chain that bound him was gone. Sure enough there was no chain and he was back in his suite at the Metropole Hotel. He was starting to think he had dreamt the entire situation. “Hurry up I made knedle for you.” Houdini couldn’t believe his ears, but was glad it was only a dream. Harry could smell the knedle and he realized he was hungry and he couldn’t wait to have some. Before he got out of his bed he checked to make sure that he was in his favorite dull yellow silk night clothes. “Harry are you getting ready?” he heard his mother call from his door. Houdini was thankful to be back in his own bed and glad that anything he experienced was a dream.  
“Coming ma!” Houdini called back. He quickly got out of his bed, got changed, and quickly left his room and entered the huge living room and saw his mother sitting on the couch waiting for him. She looked as lovely as ever in that dress he had brought for her, and the necklace he gave her for her birthday last month. He promptly took a seat next to her, ready to hug her, to tell her about the crazy nightmare he just had. “Ma, you wouldn’t believe the crazy nightmare I just had.”  
“Nothing can be as bad as the dream I had where I thought I lost you forever,” his mother replied back. “Remember you promised to never leave me.”  
“I remember ma,” Houdini responded. He leaned in to give her a hug, to smell her, to make sure that this was real. He couldn’t understand what would make him dream of magic and the supernatural being real. When he and his mother broke from their embrace he glanced over his mother’s shoulder and thought he saw the woman that had taken him in his dream. Houdini closed his eyes and shook his head, and the image of the woman was gone. He was still thankful that it was a dream, he could never see himself give in to being a participant in his own rape, if such a thing were to occur. “Ma, are you ready for our trip to Boston?” Boston, that was where he was taking his mother before…no she was still alive in front of him, it was only a dream of her dying.  
“Ehrich,” he heard his mother say. She only called him that when there was an important situation to talk about. “I love being here in London with you, but you are destined for something greater than anything in this world. I need you to be ready my son.”  
Houdini did not understand what his mother meant. “Ma, what do mean? I’m the ‘Great Houdini’ what can be greater than being immortalized in that fashion?” He was trying to figure out what his mother was talking about.  
“Eat some of the knedle I made for you first Ehrich,” his mother spoke to him as she passed him a dish full of plum dumplings. Houdini grabbed one, and he did not realize how hungry he was. The plum dumplings tasted as wonderful from when he was child when his mother would make them for him. After that nightmare he had, he needed to eat something, so as to prevent it from coming back. He closed his eyes and took a bite of his knedle, and when he opened his eyes, it was dark outside and he was trying to figure out where did the time go. His mother was no longer on the couch but standing by his bedroom door in her night clothes. “Harry it’s time for bed,” his mother said as she waited by the bedroom door for him. She lead him to his bed, helped him get tucked in, and got ready to kiss him goodnight. “Ehrich, my son. You’ve been such a good son. Taking care of me, buying me beautiful things, and for giving me the life your father always wanted for me. But you have become such disappointment these past few days.” Harry looked shocked by this; he could not believe that his mom would say something like that. “I was told you were destined for greatness by an angel, but you want to defy the angel. You need to be punished for defying the angel.” Houdini didn’t understand what his mother was talking about.  
“Ma what…ma stop!” Houdini shouted as his mom rolled him out of the bed and started to beat him with a belt. He tried to yell at his mother to stop, that he was sorry for upsetting her, that he would do whatever it took for her to stop beating him. He had no voice and his mother just continued her assault on him. He looked past his mom to see a fading form of the woman that had him captive and the creature Kiba.  
“Ehrich you need to start doing what the angel tells you,” his mother said in between beating. “I asked you once to do what the angel said, and you still disobeyed her. I will stop beating you if you promise to do exactly what the angel tells you do from now on.” Houdini shook his yes. And just like that the beatings stopped. His mother bent down and was rubbing Houdini’s head. Houdini had somehow gotten into a fetal position and he felt the tears coming down. “Now Harry behave for the angel.”  
Harry realized he was on the floor next to a bed, but it was not his bed. It was the bed of his captor in her playroom, and he was in the fetal position. The woman was kneeling next to him running her hand through his hair. Houdini was so confused about what just happened and why his mother would abuse him so. “Houdini, accept that this is your life, and I promise it will be so much better for you.” Houdini didn’t know what to think as he lay there naked on the floor the cold metal of the collar causing him to shiver. His mind was reaching its breaking point and he was starting to wonder if the supernatural was actually real. He watched as his captor changed her form to look like his mother once again. She was wearing the white dress his mother had died in that day in the hotel suite. “Harry you promise me now that you will behave for the angel.” Houdini looked up at the image of his mother and shook his head yes. He watched as his mom turned back into the woman, naked once again, and standing in front of him. “Now my pet what are you suppose to call me?”  
Harry struggled to find the words, but he did not want to anger the spirit of his mother. “Master,” he quietly spoke. He felt the tears of shame coming down his face, and how this woman had broken him through the use of his mother. Houdini watched as the woman said a few phrases under her breath and untied the chain from around the post on the head board. He looked and saw that Kiba had reentered the room and was watching him. He watched as the woman started to walk away and gave a tug on the chain. Houdini got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl along with her to another area of the room. They made their way to the center of the room, and when they stopped Houdini stayed on his hands and knees. “Master, what do you want me to do?” He careful looked up to see the woman smile at his humiliation and knowing that he was broken. She tugged the chain which was his queue to stand, and leaned into the woman and she kissed him. He kissed her back, his shame too great.  
“My pet,” She said once they parted their lips. “Raise your arms above your head like last time.” Houdini didn’t fight or resist, but simply complied with what his captor had told him to do. She moved her hands in a twirling motion and he watched as the chains came down, wrapped around his wrists and forged together once tied the way his captor like it. He watched as she walked out of the room, and he watched as Kiba followed her out as well. Houdini just hung there waiting for her to return, wondering how she turned his mother’s spirit against him.  
“Houdini?” he heard a voice call quietly. The voice sounded familiar, like he should know who belonged to the voice. “Harry?” he heard again, and then it clicked. That voice belonged to Constable Stratton, and he felt hope rising in him. He looked around and saw her standing at the entrance way to the playroom. He wanted to scream to call out to her, but he was afraid that a loud noise would bring his captor back faster.  
“Adelaide!” Houdini quietly yelled at a whisper. He hoped that she heard him, and instantly smiled when she turned and saw him. She was in her police uniform, which hopefully meant that all of Scotland Yard was there to save him. He would see the crazed woman put behind bars. He watched as she came running over to him and had to stop quickly as to not run into him. “Constable Stratton, I am very pleased to see you. Where’s Doyle hiding out?” He was starting to feel like his old self all of the sudden. He watched as Constable Stratton grabbed the chains that held Houdini’s wrists and set to work of undoing them. “You can’t they’re…oh well guess you can.” Houdini quietly spoke as he watched her figure out how to undo the bonds that held him. She made quick work of the chains before he brought his arms down once again. He was curious has to how she figured out how to slip him out of the chains when he could not. Yet somehow that did not seem important to him, as he pulled her in for an embrace he was glad that his friend had found him in time.  
“Dr. Doyle is waiting with the rest of Scotland Yard, they sent me down here because I wanted to be the one to save you,” Stratton spoke quietly to Houdini as she embraced him back. Houdini was just so happy that she was here that he knew he was safe. When they parted from the embrace Harry realized that he was still naked and quickly looked embarrassed. “It’s alright Harry, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen a man naked before. You can worry about that once we are out of here, so come on.” She grabbed his hand and together they left the playroom and turned left. They were running down the corridor, looking for an exit when Stratton grabbed his hand and made him turn left with her again. They were running down another corridor, and Houdini was beginning to wonder if she knew the way out. It was getting darker and he felt her hand slip out of his. He reached out to grab try and grab it again, but realized that it was not there. He stopped running and realized that the sound of her feet running had stopped too. He cautiously walked forward when he felt a strike in the gut. He instantly dropped to his knees as he instinctively brought his arms in to protect his abdomen area. Houdini did his best to try and follow the sound of the footsteps in the dark. “Harry Houdini, why would we ever want to save you?” he heard Adelaide say as she slowly circled around him. “All you do is whine and complain, and make bets with Doyle as though the case isn't a serious matter. You are so immature. Sometimes I don’t know how I can stomach you.” She spoke as she struck him across the right shoulder. The blow felt like it had broken the shoulder, but he couldn’t tell. He was in emotional pain listening to Adelaide speaking to him like that. “That kiss we shared meant nothing Houdini. I was upset about my husband and I was seeking comfort from the wrong person.” Another strike of her club to his lower back. She didn’t say anything else as she struck him with another blow and then another, each in a different area and each causing him to curl up into a ball. He lost count of how many times she had struck him, but the final strike was to the back of the head, and just before he lost consciousness he hazily saw Kiba walking towards him and Adelaide, and then darkness.  
When Houdini awoke, he found that he was chained down to a table and that the table was suspended. His right shoulder was on fire from the blow it had received. He looked around as best as he could and saw that his captor was standing over him, stroking the side of his face. She had gotten dressed from when he last saw her, this time in a pretty blue dress that looked like something earlier settlers wore. His mind was trying to process what was happening, but he already knew. His friends had turned their backs on him, and he would not be rescued, that this was going to be his fate now. He knew now that he was truly broken, that any hidden hope he may have had was gone, and that this woman was his master now.  
“Now my pet, are you ready to play,” the woman asked. She was stroking his face and waiting for him to answer.  
“Yes Master,” Houdini obediently spoke. He waited for his master to start their play time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is with Doyle and Stratton, but it takes place a little bit before the last chapter. There may be a surprise at the end.

Stratton and Doyle stood in the Royal Suite of the Metropole Hotel, both trying to observe the room without all of Scotland Yard there. Finding the leak in the yard was not hard, going to the papers, threaten them with a gag order, and then finally find out who was giving them the unofficial photos was easy. Doyle used tricks that his beloved character Sherlock Holmes would have used, and would have been proud that Doyle applied those same tricks. Now he and Constable Stratton had solved the mystery of the leaked photos all their time would be dedicated to finding their missing friend. Doyle watched as Stratton went straight for those strange claw marks, and just studied them. He wished he knew what made the marks; wished there was some more clues here that could tell them what happened to Houdini.  
“I don’t get it Dr. Doyle,” Stratton spoke as she stood up from looking over the claw marks. “Whatever made these took Houdini, yet I do not know of any animal that could leave such marks.” He wished he could take all the pain she was feeling and add it to his own, for he too was feeling a lot of pain while trying to find his missing friend. They had become like brothers and he enjoyed making bets with Houdini and was missing Houdini’s smart mouth.  
“Constable Stratton,” Doyle began to speak. He walked from the over turned couch and stood by her side. “Let’s keep looking for clues. Remember what Holmes would say ‘How often I have said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,’ there’s something here that will tell us where Houdini is.” Doyle studied Stratton and watched her moves. She moved slowly, looked as though some of her light was missing, and she was also yawning a lot. He knew that she probably hasn’t slept since they discovered that Houdini was missing, and that was a problem. Being a renowned doctor, Doyle knew all too well what sleep deprivation could do to the human mind. He also knew that without the proper sleep, Stratton would be experiencing episodes of extreme anger which would cause problems in looking for Houdini. “Adelaide, we should probably take a break for a night. I’m not saying we stop looking, but I can tell you’re not sleeping well at night and you need your rest so that you can be useful when do find Harry.” He watched as she just stared at him, knowing that his words made sense but at the same time he saw the hurt and the pain that crossed her face. He only hoped that some reasonable part of her would see that he means well.  
“Doyle I know,” Stratton spoke, her voice cracking. “It’s just that…I’ve come to care…for Houdini…and not knowing what’s going on with him…it…it…it’s destroying me.” He watched as she fell to her knees, and Doyle heard the familiar sound of crying and he rushed to her side. Stratton threw her arms around him and he just held her while she cried, he knew her pain and waited to cry as well, but he had to be strong for her and for Houdini. They just sat there holding each other for a few minutes until Stratton composed herself, stood up, wiped her face and put on the brave face that has become familiar to him. “Let’s have one more look around, and then we call it a day.” Doyle observed her walk around the room studying all the marks that were left throughout the room, he could tell that she didn’t want to leave but logical reason in this case had won out. He watched as she approached the windows, and was studying the broken glass. She waived her hand to motion Doyle to come to her. He walked over to where she was standing and was trying to see what she saw.  
“Look at the glass fragments,” Stratton stated as she was pointing to the broken glass. “The glasses that were in the room all shattered inside, but these door windows shattered on the outside.” They both were studying the fragments and saw that the door fragments were in fact mostly on the outside. One thing Doyle could give Scotland Yard was when the case was important they actually knew what they were doing. “Whatever took Houdini took off from the balcony somehow. I’ve never seen anything like it or even heard of anything like it, have you.”  
“To be honest no,” Doyle said as he too was studying the glass as well. “The only time anything like this can happen is in fiction novels. Maybe we should take a look at other files that may have strange flying creatures, but after you and I both get a good night’s sleep.” He was quick to cut her off when he saw that she wanted to argue. “That way we have somewhere to start instead of just look at photos and marks that don’t seem to be leading us anywhere.” He watched as his words were sinking into Constable Stratton’s head and he could tell that she was formulating a plan.   
“Alright Dr. Doyle,” Stratton spoke quickly. “We leave here, go home, rest, and then start first thing tomorrow seeing if anything old files line up with any of these circumstances in Houdini’s case.” They both took one last look around Houdini’s room, before they left the crime scene. They were both silent as they left the hotel and didn’t speak as they decided to walk to Stratton’s house. Doyle wanted to make sure that she got home safe, and to make sure that she was not followed. As they were walking, they apparently were not the only ones paying attention for a young woman bumped into both of them. All three of the apologized before Stratton and Doyle were back on their course heading to her house. Doyle realized that he was hungry and decided to see Adelaide was as well.   
“Constable Stratton, before we head home, might I trouble you in taking you to dinner?” Doyle asked. He knew that his children would be taken care of by the maid, and he could kiss them goodnight when he went home. His main concern was taking care of Adelaide and making sure that she was 100% for when they started working on Houdini’s case in the morning.  
“Well I am quite famished,” Stratton spoke after a few minutes. She hadn’t eaten anything since they discovered that Houdini was missing. She hadn’t realized that she was even hungry until Doyle mentioned getting something to eat. They were near the same restaurant that Houdini took her after they had figured out the past life case, which was just a young child who found his dead father’s diary and his mother was the murderer. Stratton had to steady herself, and Doyle noticed a quick change in her posture, and figured he had to ask.  
“We don’t have to eat here, we can find someplace else to get something to eat,” Doyle calmly explained to her. He reached out and held her arm. He noticed how stiff she went under his touch and quickly released her arm. He should have been more perceptive to where they were and knew that this was the same restaurant that Houdini took her to on their truth trade exchange. He waited for her to say something, anything, but she finally moved. He watched as strode past him and entered the small restaurant; know that he thought about it, it was more like a pub. He couldn’t believe Houdini would take Adelaide to a place like this, but at the same time he could. It seemed to fit him, and how he could blend in with people that would not bother to ask him to do tricks. He was quick to follow behind her and they promptly found a seat, ordered and waited for their food. Doyle figured he better say something, or the silence was going to drive them both insane. “Adelaide, I didn’t know we were near the place where Harry took you. If I had known, then I wouldn’t have said anything until we were further away or near a different pub.” He watched her stare at a table near the fire place, and he was able to deduce that that was she and Houdini sat. He remembered Houdini was happy the next time that he saw him.  
“It’s find Doyle,” Stratton quietly spoke. “I can’t let places where Harry and I have been interfering with trying to find him. Besides I am famished and I need all my strength if we are going to find Houdini.” The food had just arrived and they both ended their talk and ate. When they finished, he paid, and they set back off on their journey to Stratton’s house. They arrived at the gate to her home, said their goodbyes, and Doyle headed back to his home. Neither one was the wiser that they had ran into a person that knew where Houdini was and what he was going through.  
The woman was waiting outside of the Metropole Hotel, watching for when Constable Stratton and Arthur Doyle walked out. It took them a little longer than she would have liked, but she knew that they would not find any clues as to where the magician was. She made sure that he was well hidden and that no one would find him. She waited as they started to walk to down the street towards her. She made sure to bump into them when they walked by, touch them both, and then politely apologized for being so careless and not watching where she was going. When she had turned away from Constable Stratton and Arthur Doyle she held her hands close to her face and watched as the glow faded into her skin. She knew how she was going to torment Harry Houdini and couldn’t wait to get back to her pet. She has been gone a little longer than she normally likes, but she knew that Houdini wasn’t going anywhere, and when she was done with his new torture Harry Houdini would be hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we finally learn about the woman and who she is, well one name anyway. Her true name is still a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may change, but it is going to focus on the woman more and who she is. Also we find out why in Ch. 1 she looked familiar to Houdini.

Memories are so useful, yet when you’re immortal they are a curse. She had grown use to her immortality, the curse of immortality forced upon her at the age of 25 and in her prime, she was a beautiful woman. The life of immortality made bearable by having Kiba around, a wolf she saved, but the price turned the animal into a monster meant to protect her. Her name had changed throughout the years, and she has seen so many false prophets and false hopes that she was not really taking too much weight with the latest one. This one seemed different though, but if he proved to be false, Kiba would make sure that he was never seen again. It was a party for his mother, and she could tell that this man loved his mother greatly, for she hadn’t seen such a party for an ordinary woman that wasn’t royalty. She watched him meet and greet with people, she came as a guest with Tesla, boring old man, but she did owe him for informing her about this man. She had to see for herself who this man was, and if maybe just maybe he would be the one that she has been waiting for. He made his way to Tesla and greeted him like an old friend and then he was in front of her. He was handsome she had to admit that, and if he was the one she would do her best to make sure he did not die.  
“Harry Houdini, and who are you beautiful?” the man, Harry Houdini, asked her. He held his hand for her to shake. All these different customs that had come and gone with the centuries she was happy that this one had become such a trend. She reached her hand out and every fiber of her being felt like it had just been shocked and instantly she knew that he was the one. She decided to tell him one of her many names.  
“I’m Teresa,” the woman said. It was a name she used in Salem and she like the sound of it. Just saying that name made her think of Salem and all the fun she had, especially with the witch trials and watching all those innocent people get killed all because some bored little girls wanted some fun in their town. “I must say that Tesla here speaks so highly of you. Are you two good friends?”  
“Another American,” Houdini said with a smile. “Yes we are, and I speak highly of him and think that he is better than Edison.” Houdini gave a wink and laughed. She and Tesla joined in the laughter as well. She used her American accent that she picked up during her time in the colonies and watching the country grow and picked up many different dialects and accents so she could blend in anywhere. Since he had spoken with the American dialect, she did the same, just to make him more comfortable. “Did you catch my performance today?”  
“Yes, and may I say that it was a show stopper,” Teresa spoke. She did enjoy his performance today, and only went because Tesla recommended. The show is what tipped her off that he may be the one to break the curse put upon her by Apollo and complete her Rite that Apollo had stopped. She managed to get him back by destroying Pompeii and killing a good deal of his off spring. It made him tell her how to break the curse he had placed upon her. “You are quite amazing Mr. Houdini, with skills like yours do you believe supernatural events?” She already knew the answer, for she was at Scotland Yard where he and the author Arthur Conan Doyle made a bet about a ghost and whether or not it was real.  
“No,” Houdini quickly answered her. “There’s always an explanation for everything, and the papers printing stories that ghosts kill people is irresponsible of them.” She could tell it got under his skin, but he didn’t stick around for a new person had arrived. Teresa knew that was Adelaide Stratton, someone babysitting Houdini and Doyle on this case. She stuck out like a sore thumb in her police outfit, while everyone else was dressed in their best attire. Houdini was talking to her and walked past Tesla and Teresa, and Teresa just watched them out of the corner of her eyes. A noise caught her attention and the guest of honor was making her grand entrance, and Teresa had to admit that Harry Houdini’s mother did look like a queen. Teresa went to talk to his mother, shake her hand and make an imprint of her. If Houdini turned out to be the one, then Teresa would need an imprint of his mother to work on breaking him. She excused herself from his mother and went to the door she had watched Houdini and Stratton walk through, just too easy drop. She could tell something happened to get them mad with each other.  
“I thought you were a smart girl!” Teresa heard Houdini yell at Stratton. “Thought for herself. Now I see you’re just a girl. Quit your job and find a man that will by you pretty dresses.” Teresa did not like hearing that and she thought she would make Houdini pay for saying something like that. She heard Stratton argue back about how being a police officer was her life and that there are many girls that want to avoid that fate of ending up in the laundry mat run by the nuns. If Teresa had time, then she would like to have gotten to know this Adelaide Stratton a little better. Unfortunately though time was not on her side and her time to complete her Rite was approaching. She walked away from the door and mingled with the other guests there for Houdini’s mother’s party. She watched as Houdini and Stratton left the small room and left the party, probably gotten a lead about the case they were working. Teresa got bored at the party and decided to leave, Kiba did not deal well with being left alone for long and she feared that she may have left him longer than he was used to.  
She walked from the Metropole Hotel until she found an alley way that was abandoned, and walked down until she was covered in darkness. Teresa let the magic run through her blood, loved the high sensation it gave her, and simply thought. Thought, about where she and Kiba were hiding, where she could hide Houdini once he became hers, and waited as the world spun around her the shapes and colors blending until they finally stopped. She was back in her hideout and Kiba came to greet her, so excited that he was no longer alone.  
“Mistress, I have missed you,” Kiba spoke in her mind. His voice was that of her first love who had been murdered. The only way Teresa knew to save him was to transfer his spirit into the body of the wolf, and with it immortality as well. “Do you think that he is the one?” Teresa just looked at Kiba in the eyes and stroked him along the head, neck, and back. She was unsure and would have to watch Houdini a little longer to see if he was the one.  
“I do not know my love,” Teresa spoke. Apollo’s curse kept her lonely, but her love for Kiba was one in magic that Apollo’s curse could not break it. “We will watch him and try to find out. Hopefully he is not a false one. I don’t think I want to wait another 200 years for someone else to come along.” She has had many false ones come along, but they were all taken care of by Kiba so that they could not expose her for who she truly was. And wait they did for the next month, just watching Houdini and his friends solve cases, and be oblivious to what was coming. She saw her moment when his mother had passed, and even though she wanted to take him right then, she would wait until he made the journey to bury his mother and then come back to England. So she waited another month for that journey to take place, and finally when he was back and alone in his hotel room at night and smoking his opium she knew the time was ready. She had been watching through her cauldron mirror, and when she saw he was at his weakest she gave the command. “Kiba, fetch.” She watched as Kiba unfurled his beautiful black wings, and take flight to retrieve her new toy. She could not wait to break the magician man.  
She stared at Houdini, strapped to her table, suspended by the chains. She had broken him, and it was easy by assuming the forms of both his mother and Adelaide Stratton. He would obey her and do whatever she asked of him. The Rite and the time to break the curse was still a month away, and she looked forward to having fun with Houdini during that time period. She knew his friends would not find him in time and by the time anyone realized what was happening they would all be dead. She stroked Houdini’s face, could see the tear’s fall down from his eyes as the latest torture was the one that broke him. Believing that the woman he was falling for hated him, that no one cared for him, and that his mother was disappointed in him had been the straw to destroy him. “Now my pet, are you ready to play?”  
“Yes master,” Houdini’s broken voice spoke. She was going to have so much fun now that he was broken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini is broken, how good of a pet will he be? And does Teresa have something else planned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may change, depends on the flow of things.

The bonds that held Houdini to the table felt cold against his skin, yet he didn’t notice. He just stared up at the woman as she was stroking his face, no longer caring if she saw him cry. Her latest form of torture had broken him; he believed his mother was disappointed in him, and that Adelaide really did hate him. Her touch made him shiver, despite her hands being warm. She cupped the left side of his face with her right hand and used her thumb to wipe away his tears. Houdini’s mind was shattered, all his believes broken, and now he had accepted his fate. Harry flinched when she took her left hand and held it on his right shoulder, sending a wave of pain through him, and that pain showing on his fate. The woman enjoyed watching him be in pain, and decided to have fun with him.  
“My pet,” the woman said as she continued to squeeze and rub his hurt shoulder. She watched as Houdini tried to pull at the bonds to escape her touch. “What is wrong?” She of course already knew, she knew it the moment that she whacked him the shoulder with the club. She hadn’t meant to fracture his shoulder, but it made it more fun for her to keep control of him. She watched as Houdini took in a sharp breath as she used her thumb and pushed down on the spot that felt the brunt of the club. Houdini’s face showed all different emotions of pain and agony, that she couldn’t decide which one she liked better.  
“It’s…ah…that…my…”Houdini kept trying to say. Every time he started to talk she would push on the shoulder causing him more pain. “That… sho…shoulder…I thi…think…its frac…fractured! Master please stop!” He was screaming at the top of lungs the best he could as the woman kept adding pressure to his shoulder causing him to scream in pain. Houdini fought against the bonds to escape the pain, but he was held in place, forced to endure the pain she was causing. Then just as fast as the pain was brought on, he felt the familiar warmth of her healing the fractured. The pain died away, and he knew his shoulder was better. His body was trenched in sweat and his breathing was heavy from enduring the pain. The woman removed her hands from Houdini’s face and shoulder and stepped away for a few minutes. When she came back she was holding a towel and had a bucket with what Houdini assumed was water. He didn’t know what she had planned next for him. He tried to see what she was doing, but the restraints limited where he could turn his head and she had ducked out of sight. When she emerged back into his sight, she was still holding the towel, and instead of the bucket, she had a bowl.   
“You smell of sweat, blood, and pain,” she stated as she dipped the towel in the bowl. He watched her wring it out, and gently started to dap his head. “I’ll clean you up.” Houdini didn’t know what to think as she began to wash his face to clean it up. She would occasionally dunk the towel back into the water, wring it out, and resume cleaning Houdini’s body. Houdini got lost in the feeling of how gentle this woman, who only minutes ago was causing him pain was now tenderly cleaning his body with the towel. She cleaned Houdini as best as she could with him being chained to the table, and when she was finished she got the towel wet, squeezed the excess water off, and put it over Houdini’s face. He couldn’t understand what was going on, but he could smell his sweat on the cloth still. He tried to steady his breathing, but his mind was wondering what was going on. Houdini was all of the sudden choking and gasping for air, he felt like he was drowning, he felt the water pouring over his face, felt the drowning sensation, and he was hoping that this was not how he was going to die. The only other time he felt this way was when he fell ill will trying to disprove a healer, and he nearly drowned in that stunt when he lost consciousness. He was feeling the same way with what the woman was doing to him. The water stopped flowing and he struggled to catch his breath as she took the towel off of his face, she watched him cough and swallow large gasps of air. Finally the fits past and his breathing was returning to normal. He was confused as to why he was being punished like that.   
“What did I do Master?” Houdini asked in between breaths. He was still breathing pretty heavily as the woman started to rub his chest.  
“Because I can,” Teresa replied back. She was considering telling him this name once again to see if it rang any bells but decided she liked hearing him call her master. “I told you pet, when you’re not chained to the bed or in the cage for misbehaving, since you’re not chained to the bed or in the cage, we’re having playtime.” She bent down and kissed his forehead, his body shaking under her touch. He forgot her playtimes could be so torturous, but he didn’t care one way or the other. “I also needed you a little weaker for when I try to cast a spell with your blood tonight.” She saw his body tense and she knew he thought she was talking about her Rite and breaking her curse. “No pet, that’s still some time away. This spell is to allow Kiba to change into a human once more.” She watched as the questions began to swarm in Houdini’s mind. “Kiba was my first lover, a fallen angel. He was murdered and I transferred his soul into a wolf I had saved. Something went wrong and the angel soul’s and the wolf combined into one being, trapping my lover in the wolf’s body, and only showing through the wings. But I want some fun before the spell pet.”  
With a wave of her hand, the restraints that held Houdini came undone, and Houdini slowly got off of the table, his body still weak from the feeling of being drowned. Teresa gave a tug of the chain and Houdini dropped to his hands and knees and followed her like the obedient dog he felt like. The trip was short as they made their way back to the bed. Memories of being raped on that bed came back to him and he froze for a moment, those same memories also reminded him that he participated in that rape full on, and he knew that she wanted to do it all again. He froze; his body didn’t want to move, even with a tug of the chain he still didn’t move. He knew that she was getting mad, but even though he was broken he still didn’t want to actively participate in his own rape.   
“Pet,” Teresa, his master, spoke sternly to him. “Get on the bed now and lay down or we will go somewhere else and you will be punished. Then you will go back to the cage. The choice is yours pet, decide now my pet.”   
Houdini was frozen on his hands and knees; he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be raped, but he also didn’t want to be punished and spend a night in the cage. His mind didn’t know which was worse and which one he could endure more. His body moved on its own, no magic, but just out of instinct to survive. He crawled to the bed sat next to Teresa’s side, and when she patted his head, he knew that was his queue to get on the bed and lay down. He stood up slowly, keeping his head down got on the bed and laid on his back, and watched as his master tied the chain to the metal poles on the headboard, raised her hand and forged the links together. He felt tremors going through his body as he knew what was coming, as he watched the woman strip out of the clothes she was wearing. He turned his head to the left; he didn’t want to see the woman get on the bed. He felt the weight of the bed shift as she crawled on the bed next to him. He felt her right hand grab his chin and turn his head back towards her. He felt the tears falling down as he stared into her eyes. Houdini didn’t understand how a woman who had such beautiful eyes could be so cruel. “Please Master,” he whispered as she stroked his face. Her touch making his body shiver, and he did not want to go through another rape. He waited as her hand began to stroke his face, her thumbs going under his eyes to wipe away his tears.  
“My pet,” she spoke. She leaned in and kissed his head. “Why are you so afraid? Was it so bad last time?” Houdini didn’t answer, he didn’t know what to say or think. She took his silence as no, and then she leaned in and started to kiss him. His lips gave way, as he opened his mouth and kissed her back. Her tongue entering his mouth, swirling around, running her tongue over his tongue, and he returned the deep kiss. She started to rub his chest and when her fingers came across his breast nipple, she would take it between her thumb and forefinger and give it a light twist. He gasped in pain and pleasure as the sensation ran through his body. He couldn’t believe he was participating in his own rape again. He turned to his side and leaned in and started to kiss her again. He slipped his right arm under her body and turned back on to his back and pulled her onto him. Houdini began move his arms along her back, feeling her soft skin despite being centuries old, and around her ass, and then under her and moved his hands up to her breasts and began to fondle them. He felt his cock growing with each passing moment, and instead of waiting for her to guide it, he held her to him, sat up, and quickly turned around so that Teresa was on the bottom and he was on the top. The collar and the chain were rattling reminding him of where he was, but he didn’t care. This was better than being locked in a cage, and he would participate in his own rapes as many times as he needed to stay out of the cage. He lined the tip of his cock up with the opening of her cunt and then slowly started to go into her. Soon he was all the way in and slowly started to grind his hips back and forth, and Teresa was meeting him in his movements. They were lost in the feeling of each other, meeting each other thrust for thrust. Their lips hardly ever parting and their hands exploring each other’s bodies, until finally that both came together, getting lost in the feeling of each other’s release, and Houdini stayed in Teresa until he was soft and slowly came out of her and rolled off her to his right side. He was so ashamed that he gave into his own rape again, and had to turn on his side so that his back was facing Teresa. “Pet, look at me.” Houdini still hated being called a pet, but he turned back so that his face was facing her. She touched his face to wipe away the tears that were coming down. He felt his body felt like it was growing weak with her touch. “You did great my pet, now rest for a while. Soon you will be used to try and give Kiba a human form once again.”  
“Please Master,” Houdini spoke. He may have been broken but he felt like he still had to try and fight what was to come. “Don’t use…” Houdini tried to say, but he was unable to complete his sentence before his world went dark and he was asleep.  
“Hush pet,” Teresa spoke as she stroked a sleeping Houdini’s head. “Try and sleep a little before the ceremony. You will be weak from blood loss afterwards, but it won’t kill you. It will also give you a taste of what to expect when it is time to break my curse and complete my Rite.” She turned his body so that he could be more comfortable before pulling the sheets over the both of them. She checked to make sure that the chain was forged tightly, and then she place her right hand and her head on his chest and fell asleep as well. She was a little weak from having sex with Houdini and needed to rest herself so that she would be full strength to make sure nothing went wrong when she tried to give Kiba a human form again


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide and Doyle are looking through files when something is thrown at them that throws a wrench in their investigation.

“We’ve probably been through a hundred reports of strange flying objects, but none of them seem to match with Houdini being taken,” Stratton said as she closed another file. She was getting frustrated that they were having so much trouble finding any information about a flying creature. She was starting to feel that this was a waste of time and that they would be better off searching on foot. “Doyle, this is starting to feel like it is going nowhere.”  
Doyle could feel her frustration, they had been pouring over hundreds of reports of flying creatures, mostly turning out to be birds or associated with the myth of Spring Heeled Jack. They were missing something, but he couldn’t figure it out. “I know how you feel Adelaide, but there has to be something here that will give us a clue as to what took Houdini.” Those claw marks were burned into his head, and he was checking any files that had similar claw marks, and so far nothing has turned up. He knew that time was against them as it had already been missing for five days, and the chances of finding Harry were growing slimmer by the moment. Doyle knew that they had to figure out what they were missing, what would be that one clue that would help them find the magician and who had him. “Adelaide, I know this seems like a stretch, but I think we might want to go back and look at old missing person case files and see if any of them match the circumstances in which Houdini disappeared.” He didn’t know if that would help any, but it gave them somewhere else to start and hopeful make this search feel like it wasn’t a waste of time. They were the only one’s still really searching for Houdini, Chief Merring had ordered that most of Scotland Yard return to business while the rest still worked on Houdini’s case. Doyle understood that the whole department couldn’t be dedicated to searching for Houdini, there were other crimes going on that needed to be solved and there were plenty of officers that could work those cases. Constable Stratton and Doyle were still going 100% on Houdini’s case, not taking on any other cases until they found their missing friend. He waited for Adelaide to say something; he could tell that she was thinking over what he just said.  
“We can give that a try Doyle,” Stratton said as she closed the file she had been looking at. She began to gather all the files from her desk and Doyle helped her. Once they had her desk cleared of all the files, they made their way down to the records room. They found a table and each grabbed a box labeled missing person. “What are we looking for exactly now?”  
Doyle helped her into her chair, and then took a chair on her right side. Memories of when he and Doyle were in here working on the past life case came back. Harry didn’t do any of the work, of course. Doyle was the one looking through the missing person’s reports while Houdini played with handcuffs, trying to perfect his escape time no doubt. He felt a twinge of pain as he thought about his friend, who he could stand at one time, but has come to admire him as a brother. He brought his mind back to the present and grabbed a file out of the box.”Look for cases that say unexplained circumstances, or strange claw marks, something that is similar to Houdini’s case.” He flipped open his file and scanned, but nothing about that missing person struck him as similar. He saw out of his peripheral vision that Adelaide had gone through six files already, apparently none of them held anything close to Houdini’s disappearance. Doyle was hoping this would not turn out to be a waste of time.  
Doyle checked his pocket watch and saw that he and Adelaide had been down in records looking for over three hours and they had not made any progress in finding any cases that were similar to Houdini’s. Doyle was starting to wonder if Houdini’s case was the only one of its kind, they had plenty of clues, the claw marks being the biggest clue of all, but other than that, nothing pointed in the direction of who or what could have taken Houdini. He looked over and saw the frustration growing on Adelaide’s face; she had probably reached the conclusion a while ago that this was a waste of time.  
“There’s nothing here Doyle,” She spoke, frustration strong in her voice. “Whatever took Houdini made sure that they couldn’t be found. Everything we are doing is just a waste of time.” She pushed herself back and stood up so quickly that the chair had tipped over. Doyle felt her pain, and he was starting to believe that looking over old files for clues was a waste of time, but he had to figure out. He after is the brilliant writer of Sherlock Holmes, what does it say if the author can give his detective amazing deducing skills but lacked them for himself.  
“Adelaide,” Doyle spoke as he slowly got up from his seat. “I know I said this once but I’m going to say it again. As Sherlock Holmes said ‘How often I have said to you that when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth,’ there’s something here that we aren’t seeing that will lead us to Houdini, there has to be.” He looked at the piles of missing person reports that they had already been through, and even he was having trouble believing his own words. The only thing that kept him going was that Houdini wouldn’t want them to give up, because he wouldn’t give up on his friends finding him. Doyle watched as Adelaide bent down and picked the chair up and then sat back down in it. He had to figure out what they were missing if they had hoped to get anywhere in searching for Houdini. He tried to deduce what was missing but kept drawing a blank in his mind, nothing about this case was normal, so nothing was making sense. “What is the one clue we are missing? What will tell us where Houdini is or what took him?” He got up and began to pace back and forth along the table. This was driving him crazy, if Houdini was here, then they would be tossing ideas back and forth and would have already come up with the answer. He needed to know what made those marks in order to start really looking for Harry.  
“Doyle you are right about something,” Adelaide said as she was looking over Houdini’s file again. “We are missing something, so for now until we figure out what it is how about we head back to the Metropole Hotel, back to the suite, and from there reconstruct the scene. If we can maybe figure out how the crime happened, then maybe we can figure out some clue to tell us what took Harry.” Doyle could tell she was anxious to go back, to just keep looking for a clue, for something that hadn’t been seen before. He actually had to agree with her, it made sense to reconstruct what happened as best as they could, to see if they could get any clues about where Harry was.  
“Let’s get going then,” Doyle spoke as he got up from his chair. He decided to stick a stack of files in his carrying case, just in case they found something, then they had some material to look over. They worked together to put the remaining files back in their proper boxes and returned the boxes back to where they belonged. They left records and were heading out the door when Sergeant Gudgett stopped them.  
“Merring wants to see the two of you now,” Gudgett spoke. He pointed to the Chief Inspector’s office and followed behind Stratton and Doyle as they made their way into his office. They each took a seat in front of his desk and waited to see what he had to say.  
“The case is closed.” Chief Inspector Merring spoke. Those simple words seemed to make the room feel as though all the air had been taken out of it. Doyle and Stratton just stared wide eyed at him trying to figure out what he meant by closed. “As of now the search for Houdini is done. Turns out the magician went back to America.”  
“With all due respect Chief Inspector, but you can’t believe that,” Constable Stratton said. She was keeping herself cool and calm, even though she felt rage building in her chest. “The marks in his room suggest he was taken.”  
“Apparently he made them somehow,” Chief Merring stated as he was reading a piece of paper. “This is a letter from Mr. Houdini. It apologizes, and says that he has decided to return home. Apparently it got lost in the post, just arrived today. So since he wrote it and it tells us where he went, the case is closed.” He slid the piece of paper forward so that Doyle and Stratton could read it. Doyle was the first to grab the paper and read it aloud.  
“To Whom It May Concern, I have decided to go back to America. Staying here after my mother’s passing was a mistake. I am terribly lonely now that she is gone and miss the rest of my family very much. I am not good at goodbyes, so sorry if I leave without saying a word to anyone. I also paid the Metropole Hotel for the destruction in my suite. It was a stunt gone wrong, nothing to worry about. Dr. Doyle and Constable Stratton I owe the both of you a thank you for being my friends, but the time has come for us all to go our own ways. I am after all I am a famous magician and the show must go on. I am taking my act back to the states, I hope you two can visit soon, but for now I wish you each the best of luck and take care. Your Friend, Harry Houdini.”  
Doyle and Stratton looked at each other. They couldn’t believe what the letter said nor could they believe that Houdini had written it. Something didn’t add up. “Chief Inspector, with all due respect, this does not seem like something that Houdini would do. Constable Stratton and I were going to go back to the hotel and have another look around.”  
“No, the case is closed. Tell the papers the magician disappeared back to the states.” Chief Inspector stated as he reached back for the letter. Constable Stratton grabbed it first and held it close to her. Merring was stunned.  
“Chief Inspector,” Constable Stratton spoke. She made her voice sound professional despite feeling as though her world was coming undone. “If you are closing the case, then I should be the one to type out the final report. I’m going to need this letter to include it in the file.” She watched as Merring shook his head and gave a wave of his hand dismissing the both of them. They went to her desk to talk about the letter, Stratton was studying the writing. It looked like Houdini’s hand writing, but something was off about it. Why did he return with them if he planned on going back, and after he and Stratton had shared that kiss she thought he would stay longer. “Doyle, something is wrong. I don’t think Harry wrote this letter, it just doesn’t seem like something he would do.” She was looking over the pen strokes and noticed something weird about them. "Doyle look at how these lines swerve a little bit here and there. It looks like someone forced Houdini to write this letter. We have to keep investigating what has happened to him. I know Chief Inspector Merring to us not too, but I would rather take getting suspended and finding Houdini and get some answers than doing nothing and always wondering what happened."  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Doyle said as he took the letter from Stratton and was rereading it. He too had noticed the sudden change in certain strokes in the penmen ship. Harry wrote a certain way, and wouldn't mess up unless he was being forced to write the letter out. “We have to get back to the hotel and hope we find our missing piece to this puzzle before they fix all the damage done.” They looked at each other and both decided right there and then that no matter that they were not going to drop this case until they found Harry. Something didn’t sit well with them about the letter and they were going to find out what it was. Constable Stratton knew she risked getting suspended disobeying the Chief Inspector’s orders, but she would do whatever it took to find Houdini. They quickly gathered their things from her desk and went out of Scotland Yard and caught a carriage to the Metropole Hotel. They wouldn't leave the suite until they found the clue that they were missing. Time was their enemy, and not only were they working against the person that took Harry, but they were also working against Scotland Yard who now declared the case closed. Stratton and Doyle knew that they had their work cut out for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini is used to try and turn Kiba into a human once again. Will Teresa succeed and what will happen if she does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting this chapter. Took it down for a few minutes to edited something. Hope everyone is enjoying the story still.

Houdini thought that he was dreaming, he had to be, he was floating over the river Thames. He looked around and saw the city of London below him, and he watched as people went about their day as though nothing was going on. Houdini couldn’t feel anything, he just floated there, watching faces, and he thought that he saw Adelaide. He tried to call out to her but she couldn’t hear him. He watched as another man walked up to her and embraced her in a hug and kiss. This broke his heart and only proved the point that she didn’t care that he was missing. He was transported to Doyle’s house and watched how Doyle’s wife had recovered from her spell with TB and how they were laughing and joking with their children oblivious to the trouble that Houdini was in. Harry couldn’t take it, he knew he was dreaming, but it proved the point that his friends were not coming to find him.  
“Wake up pet,” a female voice whispered to him. The voice was so familiar, but Houdini couldn’t place where the voice had come from. The voice was trying to pull him away from this dream or was it a nightmare, Houdini couldn’t tell. His world was completely changed his life was now to serve his master. “Pet it is time to wake.” The voice, that female voice, he now remembered where he heard it before. It was the voice of his master and she was trying to wake him, and yet part of him didn’t want to wake up. “Wake now pet.”  
Slowly Houdini could feel his eyes opening, everything that has been happening to him came rushing back. He knew he wasn’t going to be rescued, he believed that his two favorite pals in the whole world had abandon him, and the fact that he had been forced to participate in his own rape. All came back, and something else, something about being used tonight for a ritual. He couldn’t recall the ritual, but he felt something was wrong. He was standing, the collar still attached to his neck, yet his arms were raised above his head and both his wrists were tied, left wrist on the right wrist, and that his ankles were tied as well. It felt has though there was a board against his back keeping him standing straight. He had brief thought about slipping the bonds and trying to escape, but he quickly scolded himself and told himself that master would be unhappy if he did that. Houdini wanted to ask his master what was going on, but found that there was a gag in his mouth. He felt his breathing increase and his heart beat faster, it was time for a ritual of some sort. His vision finally came into focus and he saw his master standing in front of him, she was wearing a tight black dress, her black raven hair was tied up, and her hazel eyes seemed brighter than their normal deepness. He felt that she was stroking his face, and just staring at him. “Pet, do not fear. This ritual is only an attempt to give Kiba a human form as well as his wolf one. The Rite and the time to break the curse is still a while away. My pretty pet, the gag is only in there because I do not want to hear you scream as I carve the runes into your chest.” Houdini felt it before he saw the blade; it was cutting him on his chest causing him to scream behind the gag. He thought he felt her making an M but it felt different, and he felt a few more places where she cut him with the blade. Despite the pain Houdini could tell that he wasn’t bleeding yet, and he felt the magic that was keeping him from bleeding. Houdini was breathing heavily, and didn’t notice that Teresa had removed that gag. He wanted to say something, but he knew he was not allowed to speak out of term.   
“My pet the runes I carved on you mean transformation, man, god, tree of life, gateway, protection. All to bring my trapped angel back, and keep you alive my beautiful pet,” Teresa spoke softly to him as she stroked his face. She was still glad that Houdini did not know her name, and maybe after the Rite is over she decided she would probably tell him. She looked at her work, how the runes shined their blood red color on his chest, waiting to bleed on Kiba, and hopefully transform him back to his angel form. She also studied Houdini and still found that he was beautiful. His black curly hair was a mess, his chest heaving up and down with every shaky breath, his body trembling with fear, and his whole nakedness was still a sight. If all went well, then Houdini would be reward. After all Kiba had told her that when he got his form back that he would like a go with Houdini and Teresa, she remembered the last threesome she had and Kiba was jealous. She agreed and if Houdini behaved for both her and Kiba, then he would get to eat some real food. “Pet is there a problem?”  
Houdini felt the tears coming down his eyes, felt his Master run her thumb under his left eye to clear the tears away, and felt the fear running through his veins. “I don’t want to die.” It was the only phrase he could think of say. He didn’t know if this was going to kill him or not, he only hoped it didn’t. He looked at his Master and saw what he thought was caring in her eyes. Houdini hoped that she wouldn’t kill him.  
“You are not going to die pet,” his Master spoke to him. “This will weaken you, and if you behave afterwards you will get a reward my sweet pet.” His Master was gently stroking his face, and then she leaned in and gave him a kiss. She waved her hand, and Houdini felt the back part of the board start to rise until he was facing the floor, and then the whole board slowly rose until there was room for Kiba to get under. Once Kiba was under it was only a matter of time until the spell would be cast. Houdini felt his heart speed up, pounding in his ears, his breathing became shaky and his body trembled. “Be brave my pet. It will all be over shortly. As the moon is absent from the sky I call the powers of the Earth to use the power of the blood runes to make what is wrong right.” Houdini felt the runes that were carved into his chest start to bleed, and he watched as his blood landed on Kiba, forming the same symbols that were carved on his chest. “Heal the body of the angel; let him change to a human form once again. Let the blood from the runes protect both the giver and the receiver as the magic flows from one to the other. Magic older than the Earth allow the fallen angel to take his true shape. Allow him a life to switch between both. Sit in ament de sanguine recipies.” Houdini felt a strange wave of heat course through his body and watched as a light transferred through the runes on his chest and down to Kiba. He tried to find the woman, but was thankful when the blood stopped flowing through his wounds, and watched as it sunk into Kiba. Houdini thought Kiba was in pain by all the noises he was making, the wings flapping uncontrollable up and down and then watched as the fur on Kiba’s back started to become flesh. Houdini also heard the sounds of bones rearranging themselves in Kiba’s body, and watched as the wolf creature below home started to change from a wolf to a human. The massive wings still remained, but Harry watched with wonder as the wolf no longer laid under him, but instead a human with black wings. Houdini felt the board start to lower, until he was finally back to his original position. Kiba was panting heavily by Houdini’s feet, and watched as Kiba slowly rose in front of him. Houdini was stunned by the beauty of the creature that stood before him. A beautiful man, pure white hair, deep blue eyes that seemed to fade to white and then back to the deep blue again, and the man was naked. He heard the footsteps of his Master walk around him, heard her stop on his right side, and then he felt her hand stroking his face, wiping away the tears he had not realized had fallen.   
“You did well my pet.” His Master leaned in and kissed him on the forehead before she looked at Kiba. “My love you’re back.”  
“Mistress it is amazing to stand on two feet again,” Kiba spoke. His voice sounded as though it could move the very mountains. “I wish to still be called Kiba mistress. Now that I am on two feet again can we do what was promised?”   
Houdini watched as his Master shook her head yes and then turned back to him. “Now pet, if you behave you will be reward, disobey you will be in the cage.” Houdini didn’t know what she meant by that, but watched as Kiba stepped closer to him until he felt their cocks were touching one another. Kiba then walked to Houdini’s left side, grabbed Houdini’s hair and made him look straight up. Houdini froze as Kiba leaned in and started to sniff him, the action in itself making Houdini feel weird. Then he felt Kiba lick his face, the rough tongue gliding over his cheek and eye all the way to his hair line where the tongue was taken away. Kiba then grabbed Houdini’s face in his other and turned his head to the left, and Kiba leaned in and kissed Houdini. Houdini didn’t know what was happening until their lips broke apart and Kiba let go of Houdini’s hair. Houdini felt his head fall forward and his breathing was heavy after the kiss.   
“Very good pet, now if you continue to behave that reward will be yours.” His Master spoke. Houdini saw through blurry vision that his Master was naked and she leaned in and kissed Kiba, while her left hand made its way down to Houdini’s cock where she started to stroke it. Houdini could feel the blood flowing to his cock, making him hard, he had no idea what was coming. After a few moments he watched his Master and Kiba break apart from their kiss and her hand removed from his cock. Houdini watched as his Master waved her hand and the chains that bound both his wrists and his ankles came undone, and he quickly dropped to all fours, ready for his Master to lead him to where he needed to go. He watched as Teresa grabbed the chain and started to walk out of the small room, and Houdini followed behind on his hands and knees, with Kiba bringing behind the rear. The journey did not take long until they were back in a familiar room, and Houdini followed obediently as Teresa made her way towards the bed. Houdini was use to the sight of the bed but was confused about what was going to happen now. Houdini sat by his Master’s side waiting for her to tell him what to do, and he watched as Kiba retracted his wings back into his back. “Pet stand next to me now as I explain what will happen next.” She watched as Houdini did as he was told. “Now I’m going to lie on the bed first, then you’re going to lay on top of me, and then Kiba is going to get on you. You are going to enter me and Kiba is going to enter you. If you do well during this time, then that reward is yours my pet. Do you understand this, my beautiful pet?”  
Houdini didn’t know what to say, he could deal with his Master taking him, but to have Kiba in his ass was something he didn’t think he could do. He wanted that reward though, wanted to show his Master that he could do as he is told. “Yes Master, I understand.” Houdini felt his Master kiss him on the forehead before he watched her tie the chain to the bed post and secure it before she lay on the bed with her back on the sheets. Houdini knew it was his turn and he felt his body start to shake, but slowly and obediently as he had been told he got on the bed and laid on top of Teresa. It did not take long for Kiba to get on the bed, and Houdini felt the tip of Kiba’s cock near his entrance. Houdini felt the tears falling down his face, and his Master wiped them away.   
“It will be alright my pet,” his Master whispered to him, as their hip worked together and he felt the familiar sensation of her cunt clenching his cock, He felt a pressure at ass as he felt Kiba slowly slide his cock in, and then a split second later shoved it all the way in. Houdini would have screamed out in pain but at the very same moment Teresa had her mouth around his and then the pain was gone. He knew that Kiba was moving back and forth but he could hardly feel the pain. When his Master and his lips broke apart she whispered to him, “Remember no unnecessary pain.” He felt her hands roam his body and when they left his they were roaming over Kiba. He could feel Kiba’s hands roaming his body, rubbing between his body and Teresa’s. Time seemed to stretch, Houdini had accepted that he would be forced to always participate in his rapes, and every now and again Kiba would force Houdini to turn his head painful to the left so that Kiba could kiss him. Houdini was lost in the different sensations that he did not see Teresa produce a knife and slit her left hand. When Houdini saw the blood he was confused, but watched as Kiba leaned over him and drank a little bit of her blood, before Kiba lifted him and Teresa up. Teresa moved Houdini’s head to the side as she kissed Kiba. When the broke apart she held her hand to Houdini’s mouth, but Houdini didn’t want to do anything like that. “Pet, do it,” she said between bursts of moaning and sounds of pleasure. Houdini didn’t want to, but fear of the cage finally made him put his lips over the bleeding wound and let the blood drizzle down into his mouth and his throat. He felt a surge of power and warmth go through him, as his Master pulled her hand away from his mouth and replaced it with her mouth. He felt the same surge go through him again, and for the rest of the time he was full active in the threesome. At long last they all came together in one moment, and when Kiba pulled out of Houdini, he fell to the left and Houdini pulled out of his Master and fell to the right. All of three of them were breathing heavily, and Houdini felt his body shaking, no matter how much he participated he still thought of it as rape. “Very good pet, now time for your reward. I’ll be right back.”  
Houdini watched as his Master climbed over him, planting a kiss on his forehead as she so, get off the bed, and leave the room. Houdini was now left alone with Kiba again, only this time Kiba was a human. Houdini looked out of the corner of his eyes, to see that Kiba had turned himself around, and was supporting himself on his elbows. He noticed that Kiba unfurled his left wing and made it reach out towards him, and push him closer to Kiba. Kiba then leaned over and started to kiss Houdini once again. When their lips broke apart, Kiba whispered something to him in his ear. “I can see why my mistress likes you, I like you too. We shall have to do that again real soon.” Houdini couldn’t believe what he heard, but he didn’t have time to think about it as he turned his head to the right and watched his Master reenter the room.   
“My pet, get on the floor and kneel with your hands on the floor and your head bowed.” His Master spoke sternly to him. He quickly did what he was told and kept his head down as his Master approached him. His body was shaking, not out of fear but nervousness. He didn’t know what his reward was going to be. “Look up pet,” he heard her speak when she stopped in front of him. He slowly lifted his head up and saw his yellow, orange, silk pajama pants in her hands. “You have been so well behaved that I figured you can wear pants while you are not being used or we are having our playtime. Now I will allow you to stand and get these on, and after I want you back on your hands and knees. You may collect this part of your reward now pet.”  
Houdini slowly started to stand in front of his master, and before he took his pants, he quickly glanced at her. He watched as she held the clothing out for him to take, and with shaky hands he slowly took the pants from his Master’s hands. He felt the material in his hands, how this was what he first wore when he woke up as this woman’s pet. He dared look at his Master again and saw that she was getting mad with him, so he quickly slipped the pants on and got back on his hands and knees and waited. Harry watched as his Master walked to the chain leash, waved her hand and the leash was free. He listened as Kiba got out of the bed and started to leave the room, and with a tug of the chain Houdini and his Master were following behind. They left the room and before Houdini knew it he was smelling food, and he felt a hunger pain go through him. The pain was so sudden that made him falter slightly and he knew that his Master felt it. “Don’t worry pet that will soon be remedied.” Not too long after his Master said this, they entered a room, and he could smell fish and sausages and an assortment of other foods. He looked at the table at saw that two chairs were set, and Kiba was already in one. He wanted to ask where was he supposed to sit. “Do you have a question my pet?”  
Houdini quickly swallowed back his fear and took a deep breath. The hunger pain was getting to him and his body was shaky. “Master, where am I suppose to sit if Kiba is one of the two seats?” He watched a smile play across his Master’s lips before she answered.   
“My sweet pet Houdini. You are a pet, you do not sit at the table, you will be sitting next to my chair and eating your food from a bowl on the floor, using only your mouth.” His Master informed him. She gave a tug on the chain and the stunned Houdini followed her to the unoccupied chair, where he watched her tie the chain around the arm of the chair, before she went to get his bowl. When she placed two bowls in front of him, he smelled the food and could tell that she made him steamed fish that she cut up for him and in the other bowl was his favorite knedle. He was so hunger that he no longer cared that he had to eat like an animal as he bent his head down and took in a huge mouthful of the fish. When he swallowed, the fish hit the right spot that he forgot all about what was going on and just at all the fish before he moved onto the knedle. That was a bit messier, but he didn’t care, it just tasted so good. He was caught up in his eating that he had not realized that his Master placed a third bowl down, and this one had a liquid in it. It wasn’t water, but Houdini was so thirsty that he would drink anything. It was scotch. He took him by surprise, but he used his tongue to drink as much as he could, before returning to finish his food. “Good boy pet,” his Master spoke as she patted his head. He felt his face turn red and tears forming in his eyes, but he was hungry and thirsty that he didn’t care. When they were all done, Houdini watched as his Master undid the leash, and they started to make their way back to the play room. When they entered the room Houdini thought that they were going to go to the bed, but his master made him go another way. He did not know where they were going and only hoped that he would not be tortured now. They arrived at a table and Houdini did not understand what the table meant.  
“My pet, you are going to write a letter. This letter is going to say that you could not handle your mother’s death and that you returned home. You will also let Adelaide and Doyle know that it is time to move and the friendship was a good one.” Teresa told Houdini. He was confused, but did not want to anger his master.  
“Yes Master,” Houdini said as he slowly stood up and sat at the chair by the table. He dipped the pen in the ink and began to write the letter that his Master wanted him to write. His body was still shaky, and certain lines he made were shaky. He hoped his master didn’t notice the unsteadiness in his writing. When he was done, he put the letter in the preaddressed envelope, and then got down and sat next to his master. He waited to be told what to do next.   
He felt a tug of the leash, and he followed his Master to the bed. He realized that while he was writing the letter a few blankets had been placed on the floor along with a pillow and Kiba was already in the bed and looked like he was sleeping. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched as his Master bent down next to him. He felt her petting his head, and then she spoke to him. “Now pet, when we get to the bed, you’re going to sleep on the floor tonight while Kiba and I have the bed tonight and tomorrow you might get a proper wash do you understand my pet?’  
“Yes Master,” Houdini spoke as they reached the side of the bed. Houdini waited for the chain to be tied to the bed post and for his Master and Kiba to get in the bed before he laid one blanket, pulled another one over him, and then slowly let his full belly and the scotch take hold and help him drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyle and Stratton are at the hotel once again searching. A theory is made and a secret comes to light. Will Stratton be able to handle the secret?

Time was not on their side, and Stratton and Doyle knew that they had to act quickly before the suite was closed off while the marks were repaired and the room gets set to be rented out again. The clues in the room seem chaotic and nothing was making sense of where it could have started and where it could have ended. Doyle was exploring his room while Stratton was exploring the living room. There had to be a clue left behind as to what took Houdini and where he was being held. She was relieved to know he was alive, the letter had proved as much, but that’s all it did. The letter sounded like something that he would write, but the penmanship was not neat, nor the style that Harry normally used. It seemed as though he was forced to write the letter.  
“Constable Stratton, I think I’ve figured out how the attack happened and how big the creature that attacked him was,” Doyle called from Houdini’s bedroom. Stratton quickly made her way into Harry’s room to listen to what Dr. Doyle had to say. “The attack started in here, and ended in the living room. It appears that whatever attacked him was 7 feet in length, maybe 3 feet tall, and 6 feet wide, that’s simply judging by the claw marks on the bed, floor and the wall. Houdini was on the bed smoking opium, when he noticed the strange creature staring at him in the right corner. Houdini slowly put the pipe on the bed and then started to make his way off the bed, and by the time his feet touched the floor, the creature pounced, leaving the claw marks on the bed. Houdini took the only weapon he had and threw the pillows at the creature, which didn’t do much, and as Houdini ran out of the room he bumped the table and knocked his pipe down. Houdini ran into the couch and moved just in time as the creature went to pounce again, and the creature ran into the couch causing it to tumble over. It stopped itself by digging its claws into the floor and then pounced again towards Houdini who was against the wall. Its claws got into the wall as it fell down, and then got off the wall to watch Houdini make his way to the door. It jumped over Houdini and slammed its body into the door. Houdini tried to run the other way and it caught Houdini slamming him into the wall. From there it picked Houdini up somehow broke all the glass and took off into the night.” Doyle looked proud of himself for hopefully putting the pieces of the puzzle together that would explain what happened to Houdini. It watched Adelaide’s face and noticed that she looked speechless. He hoped it was because he just used techniques that even his character Sherlock Holmes would be proud off. He just remembered that Stratton didn’t know about Houdini being slammed into the wall, and in all of the excitement let it slip.  
“Wait, he was thrown against the wall and no one ever told me?” Adelaide spoke. She was stunned as she looked at the mark on the wall that she was surprised that she had not noticed earlier. She approached the spot and could tell that it would be about the right size for Houdini’s body to make the mark. She could also see the blood, though old and dried, and a new panic went through her. She knew he was alive, but now she knew he was injured and she didn’t know how bad he was injured. She was also made that Doyle would lie to her, she could deal with Scotland Yard lying to her, but someone who was supposed to be her friend was another story. Adelaide was wondering how long Doyle knew about Houdini being thrown against the wall. “How long have you known?” She studied Doyle as he fidgeted back in forth as he was deciding what to tell her. She wanted the truth and anything else would not due.  
“I found out when the initial investigation began Adelaide,” Doyle slowly started to explain to her. He could tell that she was getting mad at him for withholding information from her. “Chief Inspector Merring and Sergeant Gudgett told me and they asked me not to say anything to you. They knew that this case was hitting you hard and telling you that Harry was hurt; they were afraid that that would send you over the edge somehow. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I thought it was better for you not to know. Adelaide, I’m sorry I kept the information from you.” He watched as she paced back and forth in the small hallway, he was wondering what was going on through her head and he hoped that she could forgive him.  
“So you lied to me, because of my emotional state, implying that because I’m a woman I couldn’t handle the news that Houdini may be hurt?” Constable Stratton spoke to Doyle. He could tell that she was hurt that he would think that way about her, and he should have known better that she was a police officer and she needed to know the whole case, not just part of it. “Doyle, how could you? That little detail can change everything. How can Merring say the case is closed when there is blood and signs that Houdini was taken? All because he got a letter that supposedly was written by Harry? It doesn’t make any sense. And now you put together this theory that the creature knocked Houdini out, somehow broke the glass, and flew off with him? You expect me to believe all of that? You’re a doctor and a writer not a detective, how did you piece all that together?”  
Doyle didn’t know how to answer her. He saw that there was hurt in her eyes, how could he tell her that he was taking a guess using techniques that his character Sherlock Holmes used. Doyle was at a lost and decided that the best policy would be to simply tell Adelaide the truth, no more lies. “I used techniques that Holmes uses all the time to piece together what happened, I’m only guessing because that’s what makes sense. Nothing about this is making any sense. And I didn’t tell you because you were already upset enough, if I told you that day what had happened to Houdini, I’m afraid you would never have eaten and that you would have become sleep deprived. I didn’t want you to lose your grip on reality and become completely obsessed with this case that you forgot to take care of yourself. I care about you and I know Houdini does as well, and he wouldn’t want you to lose yourself looking for him.” He laid everything out right there and then, and he needed to clear the air with her.  
“Dr. Doyle,” Stratton slowly began. She had tears flowing down her face as everything she had been feeling since Houdini disappeared came to the surface. “You lied, not because I’m a woman, but because you cared about my feelings? I don’t know what to think there yet, but saying you used techniques from your Sherlock Holmes stories to piece together what happened and you expect me to believe it all? I don’t know anymore; all I know is that we need to find Houdini now.” She continued to pace back and forth, her mind reeling with what has happened and the new clue just revealed to her. Adelaide knew she had to put aside her feelings for a moment and start thinking like a constable. Finding Houdini depended on it, and after they found him, she and Doyle were going to have a long talk. “So you believe you know how it happened, now what kind of creature could be as large as you said it was, leave this claw marks, and then somehow break all of the glass and take off into the night with Houdini. What kind of creature would have the capability to do something like that?”  
Doyle thought for a moment, he was a doctor and not a vet, but he has heard hunters talk about claw marks before, and these looked like marks that a pack hunter would make. “I think that these may be claw marks of a very big wolf Constable Stratton,” Doyle explained to her. “I’ve heard hunters talk about different marks that animals make and these look like wolf marks. The only logical aspect of this for us to do would be to look at case files that have an unexplained creature that looks like a wolf. Maybe if we can connect the wolf to someone, then hopefully we can find Houdini. Constable Stratton what do you think?”  
“It’s the only theory that we have, no matter how crazy it sounds,” Stratton answered back. “We have tread carefully though, since Chief Inspector Merring has closed this case. I can’t imagine what he would do if he found out we were still investigating this. And the way this is going to work now is that you don’t lie anymore, no matter what the information is.” She held out her hand for Doyle to shake. Doyle considered his options and grabbed her hand in return and shook on it. Now they had some place to look, which was better than before, hopefully they would find something soon. Doyle and Stratton did not realize that Houdini’s time was running out and that the clock was against them and the rest of humanity as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini learns the name of his captor and experiences some new torture devices.

Houdini felt the ground under the blanket, it was cold and hard, and he tossed and turned. Every time he moved he heard the sound of the chain rattling that was connected to his collar. It reminded him of what he was now and he was resigned to his fate. He had just been used for a ritual that turned the wolf creature back into an angel, and together the woman and the angel raped him, but could he still call it rape? He did actively participate in it again, and when he was told take in some of his master’s blood he had done that without fighting back. He just hoped that when the time came to break the curse and complete the Rite that he would not be killed. Houdini did not know how long his was asleep for before he felt a hand stroking his forehead.  
“Wake up my pet,” the woman spoke to him. She let her black raven hair hang loosely around her shoulders, and her blue silk dress clung to her body to show off her features. “You have been such a good pet that I think it is time for a proper bath.” Houdini was a little disoriented but moved slowly to stretch himself out and get on his hands he knees so that his master did not have to wait long. He waited for his master to tug at the leash to lead him to where she wanted him to go. He felt her pat his head and watched as she waved her and the chain came undone. She took hold of the chain and started to walk towards the door to leave the playroom. It only took a little tug before Houdini was on her heels following her where she wanted him to go. He noticed that Kiba was missing and was beginning to wonder he was, though if Houdini was honest, he did not like the fallen angel. Houdini gave up trying to memorize the ways that his master lead him, for he knew that she could change the directions around. The journey seemed to take a while, until they came upon a room. Once inside the room Houdini took in his surroundings, and saw that the room was bare except for a metal tub that sat in the center of the room. He could see steam rising out of the water but could not see a source to how the water was being heated. He felt a tug on the collar and proceeded to follow the woman towards the tub. When they were right next to it, they stop and he felt a pull of the collar, and he knew that she wanted him to stand. Slowly he got up on his two legs, he thought they would be weak from the anal rape he received and that his body would shake but his was a little stunned to find that neither happened. “Pet remove the pants and slowly get into the tub,” his master spoke to him.  
Houdini wasted no time in slowly taking off his silk night pants, exposing his entire body once again, laid them on the floor and slowly got into the tub. The warm water hitting his body felt like fire, but it felt good at the same time. When he had both his legs in the tub, he slowly sat in the water, feeling it wash over every inch on his body as he proceeded to sit, and how the warm water felt amazing on him. Once Houdini was sitting in the tub, he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He watched as the woman knelt down on the left side of the tub and had a vile of liquid in her right hand. He felt his body start to tremble in the water, and he saw a look of what he thought was concern pass over the woman’s face.  
“What is wrong my pet?” the woman asked him. He watched as she produced a bowl, filled it with water from the tub, and was pouring the water over him. She was cleaning him, for she also produced a cloth, poured some of the liquid on it, and started to scrub his body with the cloth. “These are oils from the time of the Greeks, only those who were high ranking in society could afford them. Tell me what’s wrong, why are you trembling my pet?”  
Houdini felt like his mind was going to explode, he had been raped multiple times now, has had his blood spilled in some strange spell to allow a wolf to become a man or an angel, he had been beating, cut, and tortured, he had been broken, but when she showed kindness it scared him. “I’m afraid, Master,” Houdini spoke. She was still using the clothing on his back, feeling his body tense under her gentle touch. “I used to never believe in the supernatural, but so much has happened to me that I have no choice but to believe. I’m afraid that you are going to kill me when the time comes for the Rite. I’m afraid of Kiba. I’m afraid right now, and all I know you by is Master.” Houdini felt the tears falling as he hugged his legs closer to his chest, feeling the cloth near his ass and the memories of Kiba being in him pounded in his head. Houdini never felt so vulnerable as he did right then and there, under the gaze of his master, who was bathing him. He wanted her to say something anything so he didn’t feel so vulnerable.  
“My sweet pet, my name is Teresa,” she told him “And I swear that I am not going to kill you. After the ritual to break my curse and complete my Rite, you will live as my pet. Fear is natural, you are so important right now my beautiful pet Harry Houdini, and I will not let you die.” Teresa did not know where this bought of kindness came from. Maybe it was the sound of his voice, or how vulnerable and childlike he looked in the tub, but something made her tell him her name. She knew he was already broken, but seeing him in the tub, the vulnerability showing on him that he was truly broken and that she had complete control over him. Her plan had worked, and she now had a new pet. “Kiba is a fallen angel, whose true name I cannot recall, and the power of an angel normally frightens many, but do not fear him my pet, he will not hurt you.” She dunked the bowl under the water and poured the water on his head and took the oil, poured some in her hands and began to work the oil into his hair. Teresa was glad that he was beautiful, it was probably the only reason why she was going to make sure that he lived through the Rite. “Now my pet you do know that when you are clean we are going to go back to the playroom and have some play time.” She felt Houdini shudder under her hands.  
“Yes Master,” Houdini slowly said. “Can I ask you a few questions Master.”  
“Yes my pet,” Teresa responded back. She would be glad that her curse was going to be broken in the coming weeks. She could not wait for the feelings that were being blocked for Houdini to come forward.  
“Can I call you Teresa?” Houdini asked as he turned his head to face Teresa. “And my next question is where is Kiba?”   
“Mistress Teresa,” Teresa told him. He recognized that the sound of her voice was final and that was what he was allowed to call her from now on. She was slowly and careful as she continued to bathe Houdini, feeling his body under her touch, feeling every tremble informed her that her touch still had power over him. “As for Kiba, he is running an errand for me.” The rest of the time that Houdini was in the tub seemed to go by so slowly.   
Houdini watched as Teresa finished bathing him, and started to stand up he waited for her to give a sign that it was okay for him to stand. When she slightly raised her hand, he knew that that was he queue to get out of the tub. He let go his legs and slowly started to rise, and then he got out of the tub and quickly dropped to his hands and knees waiting for his master’s commands. The water was dripping off his body, he was shaking from the cold air hitting his body, the water slowly running down him and to the ground, but he kept his head down waiting for Teresa to do something. He felt the familiar tug of the collar and followed behind Teresa as the faithful dog he had become. The journey back to the playroom was a slow one, but finally they reached their destination. Teresa stopped in the doorway look around and Houdini sat by her side, waiting for her to tell him what to do, and where to go. “Go and stand against the wooden board my pet. Once there hold your arms to the side and do not move.”   
Teresa dropped the chain and waited for Houdini to make his move. He slowly got up and made his way to the wooden board where he turned so that his back was on the board and held his arms out to the side. Houdini watched as Teresa approached him and gave a wave of her hand, and he felt the chains snake around his wrists and forge together. The chains were tight and he could feel them cutting into his wrists. The water was still slowly sliding over his body, and he waited for Teresa to start their play time. He felt her hand touching his bare skin, lightly tracing the symbols that she had made the day before to turn Kiba into a human, his body trembling at her touch. He felt her hand travel past the symbols and light brush his cock, causing him to moan out from the light touch. Teresa continued to lightly stroke Houdini’s cock, listening to the magician moan out, until she grew bored and wanted to have some fun.   
“Now pet, this next challenge is going to involve you trying to keep your head raised,” Teresa told him as she lifted his head. She stared into his blue eyes, and leaned in and planted a kiss over each eye. Teresa waved her hand and his collar unlocked itself as she took it off. She noticed the red mark that was forming on his neck from the collar, and she kissed it. She felt him swallow, felt his pulse, and could tell that his body was starting to shake again. She planted little kisses all along the red mark on his neck before she started a trail up his throat and ended at his mouth. She saw the tears again, she wondered if that would ever stop, but as of now was glad that there were still tears for they showed how broken he was. Teresa took one more look into Houdini’s eyes before she stepped away for a few minutes. The device she picked was a fun one she enjoyed watching the citizens of Salem use on those who spoke against God or were being accused of witchcraft. It had become one of her favorites and she thought that it was time for Houdini to feel it. She returned and stood in front Houdini. “Pet, I need you to raise your head now, and with this device you’re going to need to keep your head up, otherwise it is going to be very painful and it’s best if you don’t talk either once I put the device on you.” Teresa took the leather strap and started to strap it around Houdini’s throat, she made sure that the two bi-pronged fork sat where it was supposed to, right under the chin and on the sternum. She stepped back for a moment and watched as Houdini’s breathing increased as he felt the points sit under his chin and on his sternum. “It is called the Heretics Fork my pet. It was used mainly on those who were accused of being witches or if they were considered a blasphemer. Watching people struggle to keep their heads up to keep from being pierced, or watching the struggle to stay awake was simply amazing. Society has always been consistent in one thing my pet, and that is it knows how to torture someone.”  
Houdini wanted to ask his master why did she chose this device, but remembered her warning about talking and realized he would have to wait. He could feel the points digging into his flesh, waiting for him to drop his head, or to talk, to pierce him and draw blood. His mind was now wondering what was going to happen next that would make it a challenge to keep his head up. He didn’t have to wait long as he watched Teresa lean in and kiss him, then proceeded to kneel in front of him. He felt the lightest touch of her lips on his cock and it sent a wave of pleasure through him and blood rushing to his cock. Teresa continued to tease his cock with her lips causing him to become hard and he struggled not to moan out, knowing that the heretics fork around his neck would pierce him. He kept curling and uncurling his hands, his toes doing the same thing, but as she began to take his member into her mouth he could not help but let a small moan of pleasure escape his lips, and felt the small pierce that had occurred because of it. He caught himself before he cried out in pain, which would have caused the device to pierce him further. He couldn’t look down, but felt that she had taken all of him into her mouth and was skillfully sucking on his cock. Houdini wanted to moan in pleasure when she teased his cock with her teeth, as her tongue skillfully ran along his member, as her hands massaged his balls, every action that Teresa was doing to him was making him want to scream out in pleasure and pain, but Houdini was trying to keep control and he felt himself losing that battle. He felt a familiar tightness forming and then he felt himself release in Teresa’s mouth, and he let out a moan of pleasure and pain as the fork pierced him deep. He felt the blood running down the fork and down his chest, the pain it brought made him want to cry out more, but he fought the feeling. He felt Teresa run her tongue along his balls and his member, making sure it was all clean before she rose to stand in front of Houdini once again. She reached out where the fork pierced underneath his chin, and he felt as her fingers ran along where the new wounds were and felt her rub the blood around.  
“Very good pet, not as bad as I thought it was going to be,” Teresa spoke to him as she pulled her fingers back and licked the blood off of them. She watched as Houdini struggled to keep his head up to keep the heretics fork from piercing him further, saw the pain and the begging in his eyes for her to remove the heretics from around his neck. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took, and new fits of his body shaking took hold. She wished that her curse was already broken, but she had to be patient, she would make Houdini love her. “No pet the heretics fork is stay right where it is.” She could see the hurt in his eyes, but liked the obedience that was in there as well. Teresa walked away to get another device to use on Houdini, and when she found what she wanted, she made her way back to her pet magician. She held a strange device in front on Houdini. “This was called crocodile shears my pet. When they were used the teeth would be heated, and the torturer would clamp them down on the victim’s appendage and work to tear it off. Do not worry pet I am not going to dismember you in any way, just going to have a little fun. Please pet do your best to keep your head up for me.” She clamped the crocodile shears on his left arm right above the elbow and watched as he struggled to keep his head up, and watched as the blood started to follow onto the shears and drip onto the floor. Teresa slowly opened the shears and moved them away and saw the marks left were bleeding, and she liked the pain that is was causing Houdini. His body was shaking from having to keep his head upright so the heretics fork didn’t pierce him. She reached out and felt the holes on his arm and the blood steadily flowing out, before she repeated the process on the right arm. She then pierced both of his calves and watched the struggle to scream out intensify, and she noticed that he had actually opened his mouth more and that the heretics fork had pierced him further. She could see that her pet was in extreme pain, and decided that it was time to stop. She healed all the marks left by the shears and went to remove the heretics fork when she heard the sound of Kiba returning.   
“Mistress, can you leave the heretics fork on,” Kiba spoke as he approached her. She turned around and gave her angel a kiss. She turned back to Houdini and saw that he was begging with his eyes to have her remove the fork. “Can I have some fun time with your pet?”  
Teresa looked between her angel and her pet, and decided what would happen. “You may Kiba, but do not do anything that I cannot heal,” Teresa told Kiba before she turned to face Houdini. “Now my pet, behave for Kiba. I have to run out anyway and will be back in a little while. If you behave for Kiba, then I promise another reward is in your future.” She leaned in and kissed Houdini before she made her way out of the room. Houdini just stared in her direction, hoping that she would return, he did not want to be left alone with Kiba.  
“It’s just you and me pet,” Kiba spoke. The way he said pet made Houdini’s blood run cold, and his body shivered. “I can control the chains as well pet. We’re going to get to know each other better.” With that said Kiba released his wings and stepped closer to Houdini. Houdini could only shake as the angel approached him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini is left alone with Kiba, what will happen now.

The room felt colder all of the sudden and the fear in Houdini spiked to something new. He had gotten used to his master Teresa being the only one to take care of him, now he was alone with the one being that gave him the chills. He felt tremors go through his body, making it harder to keep his head up. Houdini watched as Kiba stepped closer spreading his wings to their full length. Houdini felt his arms being pulled out a little more, and he knew that Kiba wasn’t lying about being able to control the chains. Houdini noticed for the first time that Kiba naked. When Kiba was right on Houdini, he grabbed Houdini’s hair, lifting his head off the heretics fork a little. Kiba went to sniffing Houdini as he did the day before. He also licked Houdini’s face, and then licked under his chin where the two small punctures were forming from the heretics fork. Houdini felt repulsed by this action and wished that Kiba would stop, but without warning Kiba put his mouth on Houdini’s and started to kiss him with a fierceness so great that Houdini could not keep the intruding tongue out. The action caused Houdini’s chin to go down a little more and sent a new wave a pain through his body. Kiba finally broke the kiss and let go of Houdini’s hair and it took all of Houdini’s strength to keep his head from falling down. That kiss took all the air out of him and he was breathing heavily.  
“I really do see why the Mistress likes you pet,” Kiba spoke. The way he said pet made Houdini feel as though death was running a hand over his back. “I think I’m going to have a lot of fun with you pet.”  
Houdini watched as Kiba’s right wing came towards him, and he felt how sharp the wing was. The wing stroked his face, ran his throat, and on his chest. Kiba manipulated his left wing so that the bottom feathers rubbed along Houdini’s cock, and Houdini struggled to suppress the moan he felt building in his chest. Kiba was also using his hands and rubbing them along Houdini’s chest, taking his nipples in each hand and squeezing them between his thumb and forefinger. Houdini couldn’t fight the small moan of pain that escaped his mouth and felt the pierce of the heretics fork go a little deeper in. Houdini felt the blood run down from the holes under his chin and the two holes on his chest. Kiba leaned in and licked the blood up, causing Houdini to shiver as he felt the rough tongue make contact with his skin, smearing the blood and moving his tongue all over his face again. Then Houdini felt a sharp pain of a blade running across his skin on his left side, leaving a thin line that trickled out blood slowly. Houdini didn’t see a blade, and he was wondering what could have done that.  
“Did I forget to mention that my wings can be as sharp as a blade?” Kiba asked mockingly as he made another thin line down Houdini’s left leg. Kiba watched as the blood slowly emerged from the wound and watched as Houdini struggled to keep his head level. Kiba was enjoying the torture that he was causing to Houdini. “You gave me back my human form and for that I am grateful. Now when the time is right you will set my Mistress free as well, but until then when my Mistress is not here you are mine to with as I see fit.” He leaned in and planted another deep kiss in Houdini’s mouth, enjoying the moan of pain as his chin and sternum were pierced deeper by the fork. Kiba finally broke the kiss and watched as Houdini struggled to regain his breathing and struggled more to keep his head from falling all the way down on the heretics fork. He liked the way Houdini’s body was shaking, liked the trembles that were running through the magician’s body, and loved how Houdini’s body looked in general. Last night gave him a taste of what the magician felt like, and right now he was going to take full advantage of his Mistress being gone to do whatever he liked to the magician. “Pet, how amazing you are, this is going to be so much fun. Don’t worry I know what the Mistress said, nothing that she can’t heal and she can heal a lot.”  
Houdini’s mind was racing, he had resigned his fate to Teresa and what she had planned for him, but he could not see himself doing the same for Kiba. All he saw Kiba as was a pure monster. He had gotten used to Teresa calling him pet, but it was usually full of praise, but Kiba calling him pet had a different feeling to it, it made Houdini feel as though Kiba was jealous of him and wanted to see the magician suffer for no reason. Houdini felt Kiba run the edge of his left wing along Houdini’s cock and Houdini feared that Kiba was going to slice open his cock. His mind was so concerned about what Kiba’s left wing was doing that he didn’t feel Kiba’s right wing go under his left arm and slash his back. Houdini held back the scream but let the tears flow down his face. This cut was deeper than the two on his front and he could feel the blood free flowing out of the open wound. Houdini felt the chains on his wrists dig deeper into his skin and felt his arms get stretched out further, he was afraid that his arms were going to be ripped off. His breathing had become shaky, his body was trembling beyond his control now, and he thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Kiba’s cold eyes showed no emotions as he continued to cut Houdini with his wings in different areas, some shallow some deep, and worked his hands all over Houdini’s chest. Kiba grew bored and decided to change tactics and moved his right hands towards a deep cut and stuck two of his fingers in the wound. Houdini wanted to cry out in pain, wanted to scream but he couldn’t. The heretics fork was already piercing deep into his chin and chest and he did not want it to go any deeper. His only relief was letting the tears fall down his face and swallow the cries of pain he wanted to shout.  
“This is getting kind of boring,” Kiba spoke, but with each word kept putting his fingers just a little deeper into the open wound that he was teasing at already. He watched as Houdini struggled not to cry, and that was what made it boring. He wanted to hear Houdini scream, to beg him to stop, so even though he loved the idea of the heretics fork, Houdini was simply not caving like he had hoped. Kiba removed his fingers from the open wound that was now bleeding heavier, and trailed the blood on his fingers up his chest and to the heretics fork. He moved his left hand from Houdini’s chest to the leather collar around Houdini’s neck. Kiba was quick to remove the collar and he watched as the wounds under his chin and on his chest bled. Houdini’s head fell, without fear of the fork piercing him, and he was taking very shaky breaths, the blood slowly going down his chest and legs. The wound that Kiba had dug into was bleeding heavily and the blood was flowing at a steady rate down his side. He was afraid of what Kiba was going to do to him next. The move was quick and Houdini screamed out in pain as he felt Kiba stick his fingers back into the wound, making it wider and bleed harder. Houdini was screaming out in pain and Kiba just used his wing to make another slash over his arm. Houdini cried out in pain and Kiba let an evil smile play on his face. “Now this is more like it.”  
“Please…Stop!” Houdini was screaming out. His tears were flowing and he felt the blood flowing from his body as well. He was worried that Kiba was going to bleed him to death. He heard the chains around his wrists rattling and he was afraid that his arms were going to break. “Please!”  
Kiba stepped back for a moment and waved his hand and the chains around Houdini’s wrists came undone and Houdini fell straight to hands and knees. His was gasping for air, his throat was raw from the screaming and the yelling, his body weak from the blood loss. He just wanted Kiba to stop, but he knew Kiba wasn’t going to stop until he was done with him. Houdini just hoped that it would not be much longer. Kiba stepped away for a moment and Houdini was too weak to even try to crawl away. The blow was fast and sudden and Houdini cried out in pain, making his raw throat burn even more. Then another blow came over Houdini’s head, not even to knock him out but strong enough to split his head open. He felt the blood flowing from the new wound and felt it flow into his eyes. Houdini dared to look at Kiba to see what he was being struck with and saw that it was a metal pole. It scared Houdini and he did his best to try and get into the fetal position to protect his head as Kiba continued to rain down blows upon him. He lost track of how many times he was hit with the pole, until he heard Kiba throw the blow to the side.  
Kiba stalked around Houdini, watched his body shake, watched how his body was taking in huge gulps of air, the blood slowly start to soak the ground. Kiba may not have been human for long, but he knew that he did not injure Houdini to where he was going to die. Kiba felt himself getting hard watching Houdini struggle in the fetal position and he was going to take him now. Kiba didn’t get the full experience he wanted since his Mistress made it so Houdini didn’t feel any pain. Kiba felt chipped, so now he was going to make the magician scream. Kiba retrieved some rope and made his way back to Houdini who hadn’t move. He turned Houdini over on his stomach and felt the magician try to struggle, but he didn’t have the strength to put up any type of fight. Kiba forcefully pulled Houdini’s arms behind his back and tied them up. Houdini’s arms still hadn’t recovered from being pulled out because of the chains, having his arms forcefully tied behind his back. Houdini felt so weak and he was hoping that Teresa would come in and stop Kiba.  
“Please stop,” Houdini sobbed out. He pulled at the rope that was cutting into his wrists, and if he had the strength he would have been able to escape the rope, but he was so weak from the blood loss that it was impossible. He felt Kiba push his legs out and grab hold of his hips, and he felt the tip of Kiba’s cock line up with the entrance of his hole. Without warning Kiba shoved his entire cock up Houdini’s hole, ripping and tearing as he forced it all the way up his rectum. Houdini cried out in pain as he felt the tearing that was happening in his rectum, the blood and shit mixing together as he felt Kiba force himself in and out of him. Each thrust in took the air out of Houdini’s lungs. He was starting to see stars form in his eyes, he never prayed but his was praying that this cruelty would stop. Houdini felt that he was on the verge of passing out as he felt Kiba pick up his speed and then slammed into Houdini’s rectum one more time and felt the cum flood his insides, and Kiba pull out with a slow sloppy pop. Kiba watched as his cum leaked out of Houdini’s ass, and it was mixed with blood. His Mistress was not going to be happy that he damaged him that bad back there, but she could heal him.  
Kiba walked in front of Houdini, grabbed him by his hair and forced him to kneel. Kiba could tell that Houdini wanted to pass out, but he was still conscious. Kiba watched as Houdini struggled to catch his breath, his body shaking and trembling with every shallow breath he was taken in. Kiba had to give Houdini some credit to still be breathing. “Now pet, you’re going to clean my cock, and no teeth or all of this will seem like a tickle.” He could see the blood from the head wound was bleeding over his right eye and down his chin, and that the consciousness that Houdini had was very minimal. Kiba knew he was going to pass out once he sucked Kiba off. Kiba shoved his cock into Houdini’s mouth without warning, and he watched Houdini’s face turn to shock and his eyes were bulging out of his head. Kiba moved Houdini’s head back and forth loving the feel of Houdini’s mouth around his cock, and he felt his cock growing again. He decided that he would just use Houdini’s mouth until he came again. He could tell Houdini was just about to pass out, and he quickened his pace and before he knew it he shot another load down Houdini’s throat. Once he came, he pulled Houdini’s mouth off of his cock and let Houdini’s body fall to the side. Kiba bent down and checked to make sure that he was still alive, and when Kiba felt his pulse, he knew the magician was still alive. He picked Houdini’s unconscious body up and carried it over to the bed where he laid Houdini on his side. Kiba kept his arms tied behind his back and went to get the collar, that through the skills his Mistress had taught him and watched as the collar formed into one circle around Houdini’s neck. He then took the chain, tied it around the pole and moved his hand the way his Mistress had showed him and watched the chains forge to the pole. He knew that Houdini was not going anywhere. It was just a waiting game for Teresa to return and heal Houdini.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa pays a visit to Doyle and Stratton.

Teresa hated leaving Houdini alone with Kiba, but it was all part of their plan to keep Houdini under her control. She felt the few rebellious thoughts he had in his mind, and she knew that she would have to break him of those thoughts, no matter how quick, completely. Right now she had something else to think about. She had been watching Doyle now for a few hours, watching him interact with his children before he went to the hospital to visit his sick wife. Teresa knew she could heal his wife, but she was saving that plan as an emergency. She could tell that Adelaide and Doyle hadn’t figured out where she was keeping Houdini. Teresa was aware that the letter she made Houdini pen had gotten Scotland Yard to close their investigation, but she knew that Adelaide and Doyle hadn’t given up their search yet for Houdini. She was missing her pet, but right now she had to keep Doyle and Adelaide off the trail. She waited outside of the hospital for Dr. Doyle to leave and take a left, he was probably heading for Adelaide’s home. Teresa crossed the street and ran to follow right behind him. She was wearing a dark blue dress, and she made her appearance look like a woman that had red hair and green eyes. Unusual combination she knew, but she had seen stranger combinations of genes and watched people get burned for those differences.  
“Dr. Doyle,” Teresa said. She watched as the good author turned around and looked at her with a curious gaze. She thought he would be used to random people saying his name, after all he did right the wonderful Sherlock Holmes stories. She was sad that he killed off his great character, but she knew that he was working on another Sherlock Holmes story.  
“Good afternoon, may I ask your name?” Dr. Doyle spoke as he turned around and held out his hand. She returned the smile and held out her hand to take his as well.  
“My name is Felicia, I have some information about your missing friend,” Teresa informed him. “You see I’m a medium and the spirits have been going crazy and your wife Touie told me that your friend Harry Houdini is in trouble.” She watched as Doyle turned a few shades paler. She knew she had him, he believed in the supernatural and that would make convincing him a lot easier than Adelaide who was on the fence about the topic.  
“You must ah be mistaken, Scotland Yard closed the case and said that Mr. Houdini chose to return home to America,” Doyle stuttered out. He wasn’t sure if he could believe this woman, but he had never met her and she knew what he called his wife when others who claimed to be mediums did not. “Good day.”  
“Arthur my love,” Teresa spoke. She was speaking in the voice of Arthur’s wife who lay in a coma state because of her TB. “Harry is still in danger, and only you can save him. In a few weeks time he will be dead. You have to find him Arthur, and only you can do it. The police woman Adelaide cannot do anything to help him, only you can.”  
“Touie, what do mean?” Arthur quietly spoke. He was in shocked that he was able to hear his wife’s voice. No other medium was able to do that; he was believing that this woman was a real medium. “How can I save him; I don’t even know where he is?”  
Tersea only smiled. She knew that he would listen to whatever she said now. It was all a matter of giving him enough false information that by the time he realized he had been tricked he would be dead. “He is in a place that’s so cold so damp, he’s in great pain Arthur. It is an abandon warehouse somewhere in the fields of London. Arthur I can’t see who has him, a terrible shadow it is that has him. His death is coming Arthur, you have to save him.” Teresa changed her voice back to her own before she spoke again. “Now do you see Dr. Doyle, you are the only that can save him, your wife even said so. You cannot tell the police woman about what you just learned. The spirits and your wife are telling me it could mean his death comes sooner.”  
She watched as tears started to spill from Dr. Doyle’s mouth. Speaking in the voice of his wife had made him believe all that she had said. “I…I…won’t say anything to Constable Stratton. I will not endanger my friend like that.” She watched as Doyle was shaking a little bit. Teresa of course lied, she was not keeping Houdini in an abandon warehouse, but somewhere much more secret that no one would ever look for him. It was also the perfect place to allow him to scream in pain when she tortured him. “Felicia, thank you for telling me.”  
“You’re welcome Dr. Doyle, I hope you can find him in time.” Teresa spoke as turned and walked away. She heard Doyle turn around and begin walk the opposite direction. Now she just needed to go to Adelaide Stratton and give her some information. She will make it so that Doyle and Adelaide didn’t trust one another and that they both would be chasing false leads.  
Adelaide was at her house, she was pouring over files that involved strange wolf creatures, and she had to sneak the files out so that Chief Inspector Merring didn’t know what she was doing. She was looking over a file that looked promising when she heard a knock at her door. Adelaide jumped a little, she was afraid that Scotland Yard would find out what she was doing and she would be out of the job for disobeying his direct orders to close the case. She opened the door and found a woman with bright blonde hair, deep brown eyes, and a beautiful white dress on. She was a little shocked, but invited the strange woman in.  
“Good afternoon, um… May ask who you are?” Adelaide said once she closed the door. She was thinking she should have done that before she invited the strange woman in.  
“My name is Cassandra Constable Stratton, and I have some information about the missing magician.” Teresa quickly spoke. “He’s in danger, terrible danger Constable Stratton.”  
“What do you mean terrible danger?” Stratton quickly asked. Teresa could see that mentioning that Houdini was in danger put her straight into police mode. Teresa was going to enjoy setting her on a different trail from what she had set Doyle on, and would convince her not to trust Doyle.  
Teresa spoke her rehearsed speech. “I saw some men throw him into a carriage and take off out of London. I think they said that they were going to try and smuggle him out of the country if they could. Or they would kill him if they couldn’t smuggle him out. I know I should have come forward sooner but the men saw me and beat me…I’m sorry, I know I should have come forward sooner, but they said that they would kill me!” She reached out and grabbed Adelaide’s hands. She was letting the tears fall down her face. She was putting on a good show, and she could tell that the good Constable Stratton was believing her. “Constable Stratton, you have to help him, I think they are keeping out in the country somewhere, probably a small village. I’m so sorry that I didn’t come forward immediately, but I was scared to death!”  
Stratton was looking at the terrified woman, and she believed what she was saying was the truth. She lead the woman, Cassandra, into her study room, helped her find a seat and went to get some cups and some tea for her. When she returned she was that the woman was still shaking like a leaf. Adelaide poured a cup for both of them, add some cream and sugar to both, and returned and handed the woman a cup.  
“I understand why you didn’t come forward sooner,” Adelaide spoke kindly to the woman. “How did you know to come here? Scotland Yard closed the case.”  
“Well that’s why. I didn’t understand how a case could be closed when the person was still missing. Also the papers always reported on how you and Mr. Houdini and Dr. Doyle worked together to solve cases. You can’t tell Dr. Doyle, they will try and kill him. A woman is another story, they may think nothing of it Constable.” Teresa could tell that Adelaide was thinking about what she said. Teresa lightly touched Adelaide’s hand and spoke in her mind not to tell Doyle.  
“I’ll go alone, and keep this information from Dr. Doyle. He’s kept information from me, so I have no problem keeping information from him,” Constable Stratton spoke. Teresa let a small smile fall on her face. By the time that Stratton and Doyle both figured out what was going on, they would be too late to save Houdini and the rest of the world.  
“Thank you Constable Stratton,” Teresa spoke. She slowly got up with Constable Stratton, shook her hand and made her way out the door. She walked through the gate, and made her way to an alley. When she was there and looked around to make sure no one else was looking, she transformed back into her natural look, and closed her eyes and let the magic take hold as she travelled to where she was truly keeping the magician man.  
Teresa made her way to the playroom and saw Houdini lying on the bed. He was covered in cuts and bruises, blood covered his body, his body shook violently, and she could see that his arms were tied behind his back. Kiba sure did a number on her pet, would take her a while to heal him. She would need to talk to Kiba about more self-control, but for now she would make Houdini completely trust her and never have any thoughts about leaving ever again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the tamest chapter. Teresa heals Houdini and maybe a little something unexpected happens between them.

Houdini’s mind was a mess, his faith had been changed, but his body felt like it had been broken in every single way. His dreams were nightmares, he was thinking that no one cared about him, but in his darkness there was a light. She was beautiful, gentle with his body, warm something he hadn’t felt in a while. The warmth was spreading throughout his body, making it feel better, healing all his wounds. Houdini slowly, painfully tried to open his eyes, everything was blurry, he couldn’t stand the brightness that was in the room. He felt something damp be dapped along his head. He tried to see where it was coming from, but even moving his caused great pain.  
“Hush my pet,” a female voice spoke gently to him. That voice, he knew it was that of his master. Mistress Teresa, she was protecting him, trying to make him better. “Kiba did a lot of damage to you my pet. He has to learn better control, I’m sorry that he caused you so much pain.” He tried to look sit up, tried to move, but Mistress Teresa gently held him down. His body felt so weak, that he had no strength.  
“Master,” Houdini weakly try to say. The strain on his voice sent a fresh wave of pain through his body. His head was pounding, but he felt the coolness of the cloth that was dapping across his forehead and around his face. His breathing was steady, but his body was trembling beyond his control.  
“Hush my sweet pet. Your body needs time to heal, even my skills are not enough to completely heal you.” Mistress Teresa whispered to him. She watched as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. She had managed to give him another bath to clean the blood and cum that covered him, healed most of the wounds that Kiba had inflected, but she couldn’t stop him from getting a fever. “I healed most of your body, most of the wounds are better, but you have a bit of a fever my beautiful pet. You will need a few days to rest, and once you’re rested, you shall get the reward I promised you.”  
Houdini felt the tears flow down his face, he was wrong, there was one person that cared for him, and that was his master, Mistress Teresa. She would protect him, keep him safe, sure she would punish him, but then she would heal him to make him better. Houdini felt so vulnerable, he felt like a child, but he felt protected.  
“It took a while to heal you my pet,” Mistress Teresa spoke kindly to him. “Angel wings are very sharp and they take a lot of energy to heal. Your head wound though was easy to heal and so were most of the bruises on your body. I also used my healing skills to repair your torn hole, and heal your dislocated shoulder my pet. Now you need to rest my beautiful pet, Harry Houdini.” She watched as he tensed a little when she said his name, his breathing was still heavy, his body still shaky, but she could feel off of him that he would never think about running away again. Houdini tried to turn his head, but stop when he heard the sound of the chain rattling, letting him know that he was still chained to the bed. He didn’t care as long as his master was there with him to protect him.  
“I don’t like Kiba, I think he wants to kill me Mistress Teresa,” Houdini quietly spoke. Each word tugged at his throat, making it feel like it was being scratched by tiny nails. He felt a cup and a cool liquid resting against his lips. Houdini didn’t resist as he slowly opened his lips and let the liquid enter his mouth. It was cool and refreshing and felt like it was healing his throat, he drank it greedily. He coughed as he tried to take more of the liquid in that what he could. He felt the cup leave his lips, and he tried to set up to bring the cup back. Houdini felt the slightest push of a hand holding him in place, and he didn’t fight it. “Please don’t leave me alone with him Master.”  
Teresa loved hearing him beg. There was a tone, a broken tone, in his begging that assured her that Houdini was going to be a loyal pet, that she could use him any way she saw fit, and that he would not resist or even think about trying to escape. “Pet, don’t move. Your body was on the verge of death itself and I healed you my beautiful pet. Please don’t move.” Houdini just laid his body back down on the bed and let his master cover him with fresh clean silk sheets. The sheets clung to his body as she fixed his body so that his arms were setting above the sheets. It felt so normal, he thought he could forget what was happening to him. He was brought back to reality when the chains from the leash rattled slightly. It made his body tense and it only relaxed as he felt his master’s light touch running her fingers through his hair, gently stroking the side of his face. Houdini felt a new wave of tears set in as he let the tears fall. “Please master, please don’t leave me alone with Kiba again, please Mistress Teresa.”  
His body shaking, his voice catching in his throat. The water made it feel better, but it still was sore. Teresa was pleased with the end result, knowing that Houdini was hers completely. It would make the Rite all the more powerful, and it would keep him alive. “My pet, sometimes I have to go out and Kiba will be here to watch you.” She watched as the shaking in his body grew worse, how the tears flowed faster through his closed eyes. “He won’t be as rough with you next time you are a lone with him. Remember he was stuck as a wolf for so many centuries, that he lost control, but he didn’t kill you. Please don’t cry my beautiful pet.” She stroked his face trying to soothe him. Teresa bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead, and Houdini reached out with his left hand and touched her face. She leaned to his hand and turned her head in time as he planted a kiss on her lips. She met his kiss with her own, opening her mouth to his letting his tongue invade her mouth and he let her tongue in his. He began to run his hands along her body, and she moved her hands over his. He flinched as she ran her hands over areas that had been scratched, but were healed. He moved his hands as he began to remove her dress from her shoulders, and moving it down past her breasts. He wanted this, wanted her, wanted to make her proud. His body was protesting, so she started to take the lead, she gave a wave of her hand and her dressed disappeared leaving her naked. Teresa pulled the covers back on her pet and climbed on top of him. Houdini was moving his hands all along her body, moved his hands over her breasts, and set back to kissing her. Teresa moved her hands over his body, lightly pressing on bruises that hadn’t healed causing him to moan in her mouth, and she moved her right hand down to his semi hard cock. Teresa stroked it for a few minutes, feeling the blood rush to in it, making him harder, and when he was hard she guided between her lips and gentle slid it in. Her body squeezing his cock, and he moaned out in pleasure at the feel. Houdini no longer cared, he just wanted to be with his Master Teresa. He felt their bodies become one as they started to move their hips in time with one another, meeting each other’s thrust for thrust. Houdini flipped their bodies over, the chains rattling reminding him he was the pet and his master Mistress Teresa was his owner. He continued to move in and out of Teresa’s body, he kissed her mouth then moved his mouth down, down her throat, down her neck, and onto her breast where he suckled each nipple in his mouth. He then made his way back up and started to kiss her mouth again. The moment seemed to last forever until they both climaxed at the same time. Their bodies glistened in sweat, their breathing heavy, as Houdini stayed on top of his master until he was soft, and came out with a wet pop. He rolled to the right side of his master and just laid on his back, his body felt better than it had in a while. He listened as Teresa rolled on her right side and began rubbing his chest.  
“That was unexpected my pet,” Teresa spoke as she leaned in and kissed his forehead. “But it was a very nice surprise.” Teresa continued to rub his chest, gently stroking it, rubbing his face, massaging his chest. She was very pleased that he was her pet completely.  
“Thank you Mistress Teresa,” Houdini solemnly spoke. He was surprised at himself for doing that, but he was happy that he had pleased his master. He wrapped his left arm around her body and pulled her close to him. He knew he was what she was calling him a pet, but he was going to be loyal to her and her alone. He felt a strange feeling going through his body as his eyes felt heavy and he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
Teresa studied her pet and waited for him to fall asleep before she covered him with the blanket. She got up and climbed off the left side of the bed, and stared at her pet. He was completely broken; he would do whatever she told him to do. First before she went back to bed she needed to talk to Kiba and figure out how he lost so much control on Houdini.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa and Kiba talk about what he did to Houdini. Adelaide and Doyle talk as well and keep secrets from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the chapter will change or not. It jumps from Teresa and Kiba to Adelaide and Doyle and then to Teresa and Houdini. Let me know what you guys think of it.

Teresa left the playroom, but not before one last glance at her pet. She hated that she had been cursed to be alone, for she wanted to care for Houdini. Soon though he would be used to break the curse and destroy the world, and then she can finally care for him the way she wanted to instead of just faking it. She walked, naked, down the underground hallways that were well hidden, all to find Kiba. She felt amazing, after all Houdini just initiated sex with her, well it did help that she used a little of her magic to influence him. Healing him had taken a toll on her and she was drain, the only way to speed up her recovery process was to have sex. She also used a little bit of her magic to help Houdini fall asleep. She kept walking, making the turns where she needed to, until she came upon the dining area and saw Kiba eating some chopped beef. Her anger rose in her chest and she was going to confront her angel about what he did.  
“What the hell did I tell you before I left?” Teresa angrily asked as she approached Kiba. She had forgotten how good his body looked, and seeing him sitting there with his wings out and no clothes on simply reminded her of the wonderful times she had with him. She studied him as he lazily looked up towards her.   
“You said torture him to where when you healed him, he would be nothing but obedient to you Mistress,” Kiba said nonchalantly. He didn’t even look at her or miss a beat for eating his chopped beef. He felt he had done what his Mistress wanted.  
“I said nothing that I couldn’t heal,” Teresa spoke as she approached Kiba. “How bad you beat him, and how much it took to heal him has drained me. And how many times did you release in him? He’s only mortal Kiba, angel cum is very powerful, and you know it’s dangerous to release too much in a mortal body. He’s lucky to have survived.” Teresa was upset with Kiba, but her body was so drained from healing Houdini that she did not have the energy to yell at him.  
“I only released in him twice Mistress, and I controlled how much went in him the second time,” Kiba spoke into the meat. He was hungry and was going to eat no matter what. “I did what you said Mistress. Do you think he will ever think about running away from you again?”  
He watched his Mistress out of the corner of his eyes and saw that she was thinking over what he had just said. He watched as she thought that he was right. “No he won’t. A voice can say so much, but it is what’s behind a person’s eyes that will tell you the truth. I’ve become so good at reading eyes, that I saw he would stay here, not think about running about again and behave. Will make torturing him more fun though.” Teresa took the empty seat on Kiba’s left and picked up a piece of the chopped beef and ate it. “Kiba. In a few more weeks it will be time for the Rite and time to break this curse that that bastard Apollo placed upon me. I’m going to make sure Houdini survives and he’s going to stay my pet, do you have a problem with this?”  
It was Teresa’s turn to study what Kiba was thinking, to study what he would say. She watched as he picked up some more of the beef and chewed before he answered. “If he makes you happy Mistress, then I have no problem with it. I am loyal to you my Mistress and if you want him as a pet after we destroy and rebuild the world then I have no problem with it.” Teresa examined his eyes and believed what he said. It made her happy to know her angel did not mind her keeping the magician as pet after the Rite.   
“I will have regained of my power back by the time the Rite comes around,” Teresa spoke as she got up. “Next time I leave the two of you alone, make sure you do not torture him this bad again. After the Rite when I don’t have to conserve my power, that’s a different story.” She started to walk away to head back to the playroom.  
“What about his friends Mistress?” She heard Kiba ask before she left. Teresa turned around and stared at him for a moment.  
“While I was in town I paid them both a visit,” Teresa informed Kiba. “I manipulated their memories of what they saw, considering there were huge claw marks left. Gave them both false information, convinced them not to let the other know, and I grabbed this file from Adelaide Stratton’s house.” Teresa held her hand up and a case file appeared in it. “It is probably the closest item that the police had that would give them an idea about us. Luckily I have it now and no one is any wiser for it. By the time they figure out what is going on, they’ll be dead or slaves in the new world I chose to create.” She turned and walked away. The world around had changed throughout her lifetime and she was tired of what it was changing into. She would break the world apart and create it the way she saw fit. Teresa was thinking about how in a few weeks time she would be able to truly care for Houdini, instead of just faking it. She thought about how nice it was that he would be obedient to her, and how he would do whatever she said. Teresa turned the corner into the playroom to see that Houdini was still asleep. Her magic may have been drained, but she knew how to put a person to sleep. She watched as Houdini’s chest rose and fell with each sturdy breath, how for the first time he wasn’t shaking in his sleep. She let a small smile play on her face as she walked across the room, got into the bed (careful not to wake Houdini), laid her head on his chest and proceeded to fall asleep. In a few weeks time the Rite would be complete and Houdini would be hers forever more.  
Back at Adelaide Stratton’s Home  
Doyle had just made his way to Adelaide Stratton’s home in a blur. That woman that he had met had done things that no other medium had done. She spoke to him in the voice of his comatose wife and knew what he called her. His memories felt fuzzy, he thought that he had forgotten something important about the case to find Harry. He hated knowing that Houdini was probably in an abandon warehouse somewhere and he couldn’t tell Adelaide, but he did not want Houdini to die faster because Adelaide knew. He knocked on the door and Adelaide was quick to answer the door.  
“Dr. Doyle, please do come in,” Adelaide spoke as she stepped to the side. “Have you any information about Houdini?”  
He hated that he had to lie to her, he already did it once and he regretted it, but now he had to do it again to protect both her and Houdini. “No, nothing. How about you?”  
“No. I thought I had a promising case file, but it seems to have gone missing.” Adelaide informed him as they entered her parlor area. “Do you remember if anything was out of place or unusual at the crime scene?” Her memories felt fuzzy, but she couldn’t recall if anything was wrong with Houdini’s suite.   
“Everything seemed in order in the room when we were investigating,” Doyle replied to her. Neither of them could recall the claw marks, nor Doyle’s theory about what had happened to Houdini. When Teresa had paid a visit to the both of them she was able to manipulate their memories and make them forget everything about what they had discovered. She then planted the false information about where Houdini was to both of them and let their memories accept the false information as the truth. Doyle looked at the files on Stratton’s table, picked one up and scanned through it. “Still can’t believe that Merring said this is case close all because of one letter. The letter in itself is odd enough, it should have kept the case opened.”  
“I agree Dr. Doyle,” Adelaide spoke as she took a seat that was becoming all too familiar her. “It seems we are going in circles though, wasting our time on all this false information, and the more time we spend looking over nonsense, the more time whoever has Harry can do whatever they want to him. It’s just driving me crazy not knowing.” She was getting aggravated with Doyle being here. She wanted to get out and investigate the lead that the woman Cassandra had informed her about, and start looking into abandon houses on the outskirts of town.   
“Maybe we should spilt up, and check out different areas,” Doyle told Adelaide. He wanted to get looking at the abandon warehouse that he had been informed about. Time was not on his side, and even though he wanted to tell Adelaide he couldn’t risk getting Houdini killed sooner nor could he put Adelaide in danger either.  
“That sounds like a perfect idea Dr. Doyle,” Stratton said. She shot up out her chair to retrieve her police jacket. She lead Doyle back to main door and followed him out. She locked the door, followed Doyle up the stairs, out the gate, and then they both said their good byes and took off in their own directions. Doyle was going for the only abandon warehouse he knew about, and Stratton was going to start investigating the abandon houses. A figured watched as the two went their separate ways. He smiled that his mistress’s plan had worked, that they were keeping secrets from one another and neither was stopping the other. He turned back down the alley way he had emerged from and changed back into the wolf form that had been his life for so long, camouflaged himself, spread his wings and took off back towards his mistress and her new pet. He wanted some more of the magician, and he was going to see if his mistress would let him have Houdini again, with her watching of course.   
Back where Houdini is being Held  
Teresa could feel his body shake before his mumbles and jerks woke her. She could tell that her pet was having a nightmare all of the sudden and she had to do what she could to make it stop. She placed her hands on the side of his temples, muttered a few words under her breath, and watched a white light glow from her hands and sink into his head and his body calmed down and he returned to a peaceful sleep. She stroked his face gently, and bent down and kissed his head gently. Since she was up, she figured that she better go and set up his reward. She knew that he was going to like it, and after he got his reward she would torture him a little, and then take him to bed once again. Teresa was looking forward to the next few weeks until it was time for the Rite.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini is reward for being such a good pet, and Teresa finds a new way to have play time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer than the past few chapters. Might change, might not. Don't know yet. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Houdini thought he was having a nightmare about Kiba, and all the things that Kiba had done to him, but a white light saved him, covered him, made him feel safe. This light had turned his nightmare into a peaceful dream, for he was eating salt water taffy, something he had not done in a long time, and he was just happy. He did not want to wake up from the dream but his mind was working against him and he slowly started to open his eyes. Houdini saw his mistress leaning over him, gently stroking his face, making him feel safe.  
“Did you sleep well my pet?” Teresa asked him.  
“Yes Mistress Teresa,” Houdini replied back. He didn’t want to move or do anything that might upset his mistress. He leaned his face into her hand as she stroked his face, ran her fingers through his black curls, being as gentle as she could. Her touch leaving a trail of warmth on his skin as she moved her hand.  
“How do you feel my pet?” Teresa asked as she continued to stroke his face. She moved her hand down his face, over his throat, and settled on stroking his chest. She felt his heart beat, his chest rise and fall with each breath. He still felt wonderful to the touch, and still such a beautiful body. That is what had worn Teresa out the most, was making sure that there would be no majors scars left from where Kiba had tortured him. She was also influencing him a little to feel better, and to get rid of the remaining of his temperature he had.  
“I slept fine Mistress Teresa,” Houdini spoke. Her touch was sending sparks of electricity throughout his entire body, soothing him, warming him, making him feel safe. He was devoted to his mistress now, and would do anything and everything he could to please her. He waited for her to tell him what to do next. He watched as she moved her hand in the familiar pattern, whispered the phrase under breath, the chains released themselves and she got off the bed with the chain leash in her hand. Houdini was quick to get out of the bed and wait on his hands and knees for his mistress’s command. He felt her tug the leash up and he knew that meant he was allowed to stand. When he rose, he could see that she was holding his silk night pants, and she was offering them to him. “Thank you Mistress Teresa.” He took the pants, slipped them on, loving the feel of the fabric going over his body, offering some protection, and then he got back on his hands and knees once again. He looked up and saw that his mistress was smiling at him, and it made him happy that he was able to make his mistress smile. Teresa bent down and gently stroked Houdini’s face, and he was more than happy to lean into her hand. All too soon she drew back her and stood up and started to walk towards the door to of the playroom. Houdini didn’t wait for the tug of the leash, but simply followed his mistress without being told what to do. The journey took a while, they took turns that he didn’t recognize nor did he care, as long as he was near Mistress Teresa he was happy. He watched as his mistress stopped by a door frame, and he sat down right next to her waiting for her to tell him what to do. Houdini felt the tug of the leash, and he was quick to stand by his mistress’s side.  
Teresa slowly stroked his face and ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the softness of it, the smoothness of skin, and loving that he was now her obedient pet. “My pet, I need you to close your eyes for this reward. I will guide you and lead you to where you need to be. Do you trust me my beautiful pet?”  
Houdini felt his breathing stay calm, his heart rate normal, his body standing still. “Yes Mistress Teresa, I trust you.” He was quick to close his eyes, and he felt Teresa gently grab his left arm, and then reach around with her other hand and grabbed his right arm. He felt her start to walk and he made his legs move and let her be his guide. He felt her turn him, and then walk straight for what seemed like forever before they finally stopped. Houdini felt his mistress release his arms, and he just stood there, waiting for her to tell him what to do.  
“Alright my beautiful pet, open your eyes,” he heard his mistress tell him. Houdini slowly opened his eyes and he saw something that was familiar to him. It was a Chinese Water Torture Cell, something he hadn’t seen since he had been with his mistress. He was so stunned that he started to walk towards the cell. Houdini heard the sounds of the chains from the leash rattling and he stopped before he got near the cell. He had forgotten to ask for permission to approach the chamber and he quickly got to his hands and knees and crawled back to his mistress’s side. He kept his head down and didn’t look up at his mistress, he didn’t want to see the look of disappointment in her eyes for him disobeying. He watched her legs bend down, and he waited for her to punish him, he closed his eyes knowing whatever she did he deserved for acting out without her permission. Instead he felt her hand start to stroke his face, he felt her fingers glide over his shoulders, and down to his hands. He felt her hands go under his, and helped him stand, and he dared looked at his mistress. Houdini had expected to see a look of disappointment on her face, but instead she was smiling and he felt relief surge through him.  
“It is alright my pet,” Teresa told him. She had started to stroke his face again. “This is your reward for being so good. You can touch it. And if you want you can try and escape from it. Do you like how that sounds my beautiful pet?”  
Houdini was stunned to hear this, he had missed performing and couldn’t believe that his mistress was giving him the chance to perform once again. He walked to the chamber once again and touched the glass. It felt so could beneath his touch, but it made him happy that he would be able to perform in front of his mistress. He turned towards his mistress, letting a smile fall upon his face. “I do like how that sounds Mistress Teresa. Thank you mistress.” Houdini turned back to the chamber, and excitement filled him, he was so lost in what he was about to do that he did not see Kiba was staring at him.  
“Well pet, you get to perform, this is a remarkable reward for behaving so well for me.” Kiba spoke. He let an evil smile play across his face when he saw that Houdini froze. Houdini slowly started turned his head, and fear played across his face when he saw Kiba standing there. Houdini was quick to back away from the chamber and retreat to Teresa’s side and was quick to get down on all fours again and put his head down. His body started to shake and tremble and his breathing quickened. Teresa knelt down next to Houdini and began to stroke his face, hair, and back, trying to soothe him.  
“Shhhh my pet,” Teresa whispered in Houdini’s ear. “It’s ok, he is not going to touch you today, I promise. He is merely here to watch you perform your escape act. It will be fine my beautiful pet. Trust me, everything is fine.”  
Houdini felt his body slowly stop shaking, his breathing return to normal, and his heart rate become normal again. He looked up in his mistress’s eyes and saw kindness in them, and it made him feel safe. Houdini slowly started to rise to his feet again and stood next to his mistress. She grabbed his hand and lead him to where he was going to be set up to perform his escape. “Mistress Teresa, it will only take me four minutes to escape and then I’ll be standing on top of the chamber. I hope you enjoy it mistress.” He watched a smile form on her face, and then she leaned in and planted a kiss on his forehead. Houdini felt a warmth go through his body, and he slowly started to get ready to perform his escape from the chamber. He slipped out of his silk pants and handed them to his mistress, who folded them and put them to the side. His mistress also released the collar that was around his neck and placed it on top of his pants. She then helped him get all the cuffs and chains on and helped him lay down so she could secure his ankles to the lid. He watched her give a wave of her hand, and slowly the lid started to rise and soon his body was hanging upside down. He watched Mistress Teresa stroke his face gently and then leaned in and kissed him.  
“Hope you enjoy my pet,” Teresa spoke to him. She gave a wave of her hand, his body rose higher until he was above the chamber, and the top shifted until he was directly over the water chamber. He felt the familiar sense of excitement coursing through his veins, the familiar sense that he was about to be trapped in a chamber full of water. The lid began to lower and he felt the water engulf him until he felt the stop. The timer started and the curtain fell and Houdini started to make his escape. Houdini had not felt such a joy in a while and he let his body take over as he escaped the hand cuffs, the chains, and then finally released his ankles and got on top of the chamber lid. He made it just in time as the curtain started to rise and he let a smile play on his face as he saw that his mistress had a big smile on her face and she was clapping. He felt such excitement that he had brought joy to his mistress. He looked to his right and saw a rope with a loop appear next to him, and he knew what to do. He put his foot in the loop, grabbed the rope and held on as it lowered him to the ground. Houdini stepped off the rope and stood by the chamber waiting for his mistress to approach, and as she got closer Houdini got on his hand and knees and waited for her. “That was amazing my pet. How do you feel?”  
“I feel amazing Mistress Teresa, thank you for allowing me to do this.” He looked up and had a smile on his face. He stayed on his hands and knees waiting for his mistress to tell him what to do. He watched her pick the collar up and placed it around his neck once again. He waited to get his pants back, but he felt the tug of the leash and knew that he had to follow her. He followed behind, making sure to stay right at her side when they pass Kiba, he did not to even look at the man or angel that had abused and tortured him to the point of death. When they were out of the room, Houdini’s body stopped shaking, he hadn’t even realized that his body was shaking. The ground was cold on his hands and knees, but he followed faithfully behind his mistress as they went back to the playroom. When they entered the playroom, Houdini slowly got up and stood by his mistress’s side. He waited faithful for his mistress to tell him what to do.  
Teresa waved her hand and the collar around his neck came off once again, and Houdini stood faithfully waiting for his mistress to tell him what to do. “My pet, go and stand in the center of the room, raise your arms above your head and wait.” She watched as Houdini went to the center of the room, turned so that he was facing her, and raised his arms above his head and waited. He watched as Teresa approached him, waved her hands and the chains came down and wrapped themselves around his wrists. He felt them forge around his wrists and he felt his heart start to race. It was not out of fear, but out of excitement for what was coming. He knew his mistress was going to torture him, but not out of punishment, but because she could and he would submit to her will. She leaned in and kissed him on the forehead before she walked away to retrieve the item that she would use on him. Teresa had such a huge collection of tools to use on him, some for when he stepped out of line, and some just for the fun of it. It took her a while, but she picked up a few items and proceeded back to Houdini who was waiting for his mistress. A table appeared and Houdini studied the items she had chosen. He saw what appeared to be small needles and a whip, his mind was trying to figure out what his mistress was going to do to him.  
“Now my dear pet,” Teresa began as she started to stroke his chest. “The needles will be stuck into different muscles in your body. It will send a mixture of pain and fire through your body. Once I’m satisfied with how the needles are in your muscles I am going to whip you, and it is going to be painful and you will scream. Do not fear though my pet, when all is done I will take away as much of the pain as I can. Once we are done with this play time, we will eat and then have a session in the bed. Do you understand my pet?”  
“Yes Mistress Teresa.” Houdini obediently spoke. He felt his body tremble a little as he was trying to think about she just said and what she was about to do. He watched as she picked up a needle and approached him. His mistress leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and then walked behind him. He barely felt the point as it was pressed into his skin on his shoulder, into the muscle. He felt a sudden pain go through his body as the needle was slowly pushed into the muscle, and then it stopped. The needle was still in the muscle but it was moving, he squeezed his hands and let out a soft groan of pain. He watched his mistress walk back around, grabbed a handful of the small needles and proceeded to go behind him again. Again he felt the pain of a needle go into muscle and let out another groan of pain, and then another needle was placed into his skin. When it was all done, Teresa had stuck him with twenty needles in various spots in his muscles. The pain had died down to a dull fire burning in his body and he waited as his mistress walked back around to get the whip. She started to stroke his face, and slowly brushed the tears away.  
“You are doing very well my pet,” Teresa whispered to him. “Now I am going to whip you, and when we are done I’m going to heal you and then we will get food, and then the bed session.” She continued to stroke his face for a few more minutes, until she walked behind him. She studied his back, studied where she had stuck the needles and watched as the thin lines of blood came from the areas where she had place the needles. Teresa knew that where she had placed the needles would make the whipping even more painful, make him feel like he can’t breathe, but she would take away most of the pain. The whip she held was a special one given to her by a Roman Emperor, it was used on slaves and gladiators that tried to step out of line. It had a bronze end that could inflect a great amount of damage. She raised her arm and was swift in bringing the whip down. CRACK! Houdini screamed but it was cut short when he thought he couldn’t breathe. Teresa waited until she heard the sound of Houdini gulping in air and the breathing heavily. She studied where the whip made contact and saw the skin slowly tearing open and blood slowly coming out. She raised the whip again and then CRACK! It echoed in the room along with Houdini’s shout that was once again cut short. She watched his body tense up, his hands become fists, his toes cruel, and his body shaking. Teresa repeated the process again for the next few minutes, landing blow after blow, until Houdini’s back was bright red and the blood was dripping down. She lightly touched his back and muttered a few words and watched his body start to heal, the wounds started to close, and the needles came out on their own and fell to the ground. She watched as his back closed a majority of the wounds from her magic, with only a few left over. Teresa waved her hands and the chains that held Houdini released him and he feel to his hands and knees. His body was shaking, his breathing was sporadic, he was trying to calm down as Teresa bent down and put the collar back on. “You were amazing my beautiful pet, now it’s time to get some food.” She was stroking him, influencing his body and after stroking him for a few minutes he calmed down.  
Houdini felt his body calm down as his mistress stood up and gave a tug on the leash. He followed as they left the room and proceeded to the dining area to get some food. Houdini could smell beef and looked forward to having some food after having to endure his playtime with his mistress. They entered the room and Houdini looked up and saw that Kiba was waiting for them in the room. Houdini felt his body shake, and fear spiked through him as his mistress handed the leash over to Kiba. He was afraid that he would be taken back to the play room and tortured by the mad angel. Teresa bent down and started to stroke his head. “Do not worry my pet. Kiba is not taken you anywhere, he merely wants you to sit on the floor next to him while we eat. Everything is going to be ok.” Houdini didn’t want to be anywhere near Kiba, even it was just to eat a meal. The angel scared Houdini and he was afraid that if his mistress did step away for a moment the angel was going to hurt him. Houdini watched as his mistress went and sat at the left end of the table, and he wanted to follow her, but a hard tug on the leash reminded him that he had to follow Kiba. He tried to stay as far back from Kiba as he could, but Kiba kept pulling him closer until he was right at Kiba’s side.  
“I just want you to set right next to me pet,” Kiba spoke as he took his seat. Kiba made sure that the leash was tied so that Houdini was by his side. He made sure that Houdini was still able to bend his to eat, but close enough that Kiba could still pet him. Houdini couldn’t control his shaking body, and all the memories that flooded his mind from when he was left alone. He looked at his mistress hoping she would do something, but she was just eating her food. Houdini tried to relax knowing that Kiba wouldn’t hurt him while his mistress was right there and was able to stop most of the shaking. Kiba placed Houdini’s food in front of him, and Houdini saw that it chopped beef and rice, and a bowl of water. Houdini heard his stomach growl as he bent his head down and began to eat his food. He was so hungry and lost in the taste of his food that he almost forgot that he was sitting next to Kiba, until he felt the familiar feel of the wing. Houdini’s whole body froze as he felt the feather/blade rub along his back, ass, and legs. He felt the tears start to form in his eyes and he feared that he was about to be cut.  
“Kiba, stop tormenting him and let him eat,” Teresa spoke. Houdini breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the wing tip stop rubbing him. He looked at his mistress and saw that she had gone back to eating her food, and Houdini figured it was safe to eat his food once again. The rest of the time seemed to pass quickly and before Houdini knew it, his mistress had his leash once again and was leading him back to the playroom. He dared to glance behind and saw that Kiba was heading in a different direction and he felt his body stop trembling. Teresa lead Houdini back into the playroom, and straight to the bed, and Houdini didn’t have to be told what to do. When they were by the bed, Houdini was quick to stand and get into the bed. He watched as his mistress tied the leash to the metal pole on the headboard before she climbed into the bed and laid next to him. He leaned in and started to kiss her, and move his hands along her body. Teresa met his passion and was rubbing his body as well, as they got lost in kissing each other embrace, and before they knew what was happening Houdini was on top and in Teresa, each one moaning in pleasure as their bodies melted into one another, rubbing each other, and kissing each other. When they both released Houdini screamed out mistress and Teresa screamed out my pet and they both collapsed on the bed. Teresa and Houdini were both glistening in sweat and breathing heavily, as Houdini pulled out of Teresa, pulled the covers over the both of them, let his mistress lay her head on his chest, and he held her in an embrace as they both drifted off to sleep. Houdini was Teresa’s pet to the fullest extent and Teresa was thrilled that Houdini was her pet. She was counting down the days to the Rite, and when she wouldn’t have to worry about his friends finding him ever again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa has to leave Houdini alone with Kiba. What will the fallen angel do to Houdini now? Will he show self control or will he let his jealousy of the magician control him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably longer than a lot of the chapters. Had some frustrating days at work and had to take out my frustrations out some how. Hope everyone enjoys.

Kiba watched from the shadows, jealous that this new pet was getting more attention than him. He had been Teresa’s faithful servant for thousands of years, and yet she paid more attention to this new pet. He looked forward to being left alone again with Houdini, and he wouldn’t have to wait long, for he knew that the mistress had to go into town when she woke up to get some more supplies for the Rite, and he would be left with Houdini. Kiba was going to enjoy that time, more than he did the first time. He stepped away from the playroom, planning on all that he would do to Houdini when he was left alone with the magician.  
Teresa hated that she had to fake the emotions of love and desire, all because of the curse place upon her, but soon her new pet would help her break that curse, and help her destroy and rebuild the world the way she wanted. She knew when she woke that she would have to leave Houdini in Kiba’s care for the day while she went to town. Teresa knew that that would upset her pet, but she had to do it. It was a necessity to make sure that everything was ready for the Rite, and she hoped Kiba would show some more self-control than he did last time. Teresa knew that Kiba was jealous of Houdini, she couldn’t understand why, for her and Kiba had done so much together in their time on the earth. He was still her number one, and he would see that after the Rite and her curse was broken. She woke before Houdini did, and she just watched him, each breath he took, he looked so relaxed, so at peace. She placed her hand over his heart and felt each beat of his heart, and the pulse that followed. He looked so adorable, that she hated to wake him, that she would be the cause of his pain by leaving him with Kiba. Yet she had no choice, if she wanted to truly love him the way that she knew she could, she had to get the missing components for the Rite. Teresa had to go to at least six different apothecaries to get the missing components, and it was going to be an all-day affair, and she really did hope Kiba would show restraint. Yet if he didn’t it would push Houdini closer to her and make sure that he was loyal.  
“My pet, time to get up,” Teresa whispered in Houdini’s ear. She started to stroke his face, and watched as his eyes slowly started to flutter open. He yawned and turned his head towards his mistress and let a smile fall on his face. Houdini loved the sight of his mistress looking at him, with a smile on her face, stroking his face. He would do anything for her, as long as it made her happy. “I have to tell you something my beautiful pet that you may not like.” She watched her pet to see how he would react.  
“Nothing you tell me can upset me mistress,” Houdini spoke softly. He started to run his hand through his mistress’s hair and held her close to him.  
“I have to go into town and get a few missing components for the Rite.” Teresa slowly started to explain to him. “I am going to leave you in Kiba’s care while I am gone. I promise that once I return I will heal any damage done and then you’ll get another reward.” She watched as small tremors started to roll through his body, felt as his breathing was catching in his throat, and his heart beat pick its pace up. She hated seeing him so full of fear, but it kept him loyal to her.  
“Mistress, please. Don’t leave me alone with Kiba,” Houdini pleaded with his mistress. “I’ll behave if you leave me chained to the bed, I won’t disappear or run away mistress. Please don’t leave me with him.” Houdini was begging with his whole soul that his mistress not leave him alone with Kiba, he was afraid that Kiba wanted him dead.  
“I told you once before my beautiful pet, that when I am not here, Kiba will be watching you.” Teresa told him as she continued to stroke his face. He had started to cry and she was wiping the tears away. She leaned in and kissed him on both his eyes. She was trying to influence him to calm down, and it was working to a point. Dreams were one thing to heal away, but fear was something that was much harder, and it depending on how deep it was in a person. Teresa could tell that the fear the Houdini had for Kiba was very deep. “Everything will be alright my pet, and when I return we can have fun I promise it will all be alright.” She did not like seeing her pet so upset. “Please my pet, understand that it will be alright.”  
Houdini knew his body was shaking and his breathing was shaky and he felt his heart race in his chest. He knew his mistress would heal him and make him safe, but being left with Kiba still scared him to death. He felt a warmth coursing through his body his body and his anxiety calming. He was still scared though to be left alone with the angel that Houdini thought wanted him dead. Houdini resigned himself that he would be left alone with Kiba. “I do not like it my mistress, but if it will make up happy then I will bare it.” Houdini leaned in and kissed his mistress on the forehead. He watched as she got up and proceeded out of the bed, and watched as a cloud of smoke engulfed her body and a beautiful blue dress appeared on her body, and Houdini couldn’t help but admire how beautiful his mistress looked. He watched as his mistress walked around the bed, leaned in, and kissed him on the forehead.  
“Try to rest now a little longer my pet, Kiba will be in a little while to watch you.” Teresa whispered before planting a kiss on his lips and turned and walked out of the playroom. She turned to her left and began to exit the room. She saw Kiba walking towards her and figured she better gave him a warning. “I mean it Kiba, show some control. If you want him petrified of you, then it worked because he is. I’m still recovering because you lost control last time. Now I don’t know about you, but I certainly don’t want to wait another two thousand years or so to complete the Rite.”  
Kiba studied his mistress and pulled her close with his wing. He studied her face and they kissed each other. When they broke apart, he stared into Teresa’s eyes. “I do not wait that long mistress. Should I cause him any unnecessary pain or injuries I will make sure that you are not drained when you heal him.” Kiba and Teresa just stared at each other before Teresa walked around him and started the journey to the surface. Kiba let a smile pass on his face as he started to walk towards the playroom. He saw the sleeping figure of the pet on the bed. He was going to have a rude awakening in a few moments. Kiba entered the room and stalked around the bed, his eyes on the magician in the center of the bed. His thoughts going to all that he had planned for Houdini. He was going to make the magician suffer more, make him beg for mercy, he thought about everything he was going to do to the magician as soon as Kiba woke him up. Kiba walked away from the bed and studied all the tools that his mistress had collected over the centuries, and he knew which ones would cause the most pain, which ones would make him bleed the most, which ones would make him beg for mercy. Not to say Kiba taking him again wouldn’t have the magician begging for mercy once again, but using tools of torture would make it all the more fun. Kiba grabbed some rope, the cat o’nine tail whip, a hand full of needles, the heretic’s fork, and few different devices. He wasn’t sure he was going to use all of them, but he was going to use a majority of them. The magician was going to learn what true pain felt like and was going to learn that no one, not even a new pet, would come between him and his mistress. He went back to the bed and watched the magician sleep for a few more minutes before he decided it was time for the magician to get up and for them to start their fun time. Kiba noticed that Teresa had unforged the chains and that they were wrapped around the pole, he was careful not to make to too much noise so that it didn’t ruin his plans to wake the magician. He made sure to wrap the chain around his wrist, spread his wings, and glided backwards and gave a hard tug on the chain. Kiba watched as Houdini’s eyes shot opened and his body slam onto the ground with a loud thud.  
Houdini groaned in pain and he turned his head to see what had happened, and his body started to shake as he watched Kiba approach him. Houdini couldn’t stop his body from shaking, nor could he turn himself over onto his hands and knees before Kiba was on him and had part of his wing under his throat. “I understand why my mistress needs you, but I don’t understand why she cares about you so. You are cutting in between us, and you are going to suffer for that pet.” Kiba spat out. His eyes were now a blazing red, like the fire of the anger he felt towards the magician. “We’re going to have so much fun pet.” Kiba walked away and pulled on the chain, not giving Houdini a chance to try and walk, but dragged him on his back. Houdini could feel the ground rubbing against his back, making raw and he thought he felt new cuts forming. Kiba was also choking Houdini with the collar, causing Houdini to dig at the collar so that he could breathe. Kiba dragged him to a new area of the room and in between two poles, and Houdini could see that there were chains hanging from the poles. Finally, the dragging stopped, Houdini was gulping in air, and Kiba grabbed the magician under the arms and forced him to stand up. Houdini wanted to fall back down, but he felt the sharpness of the wings below him, ready to cut him should he fall. Kiba grabbed his left arm, forced him to stretch out to the side and tied it up in the chain, locking it in place and went to the right arm and proceeded to do the same with his right arm. The chains forced Houdini’s arms to stretch out farther than he was comfortable for him, and he thought that his arms were going to pop out of their sockets. The tears were already forming in Houdini’s eyes and Kiba stood right in front of the magician. Kiba grabbed Houdini’s hair and lifted his up, and watched as the tears fell down his face. Kiba leaned in, smelled the fear that was emanating from Houdini, and proceeded to lick the tears that were falling down his face. Kiba tasted the fear, the salty sweetness, all the emotions that Houdini was feeling right there in that moment. He felt Houdini’s body tremble under his tongue and listening to his breathing become shaky, and Kiba knew that this was going to be a fun session with the magician. Kiba let go of Houdini’s hair and watched his head fall forward, and he heard the familiar sound of breaths being taking in by someone who was crying.  
“Now pet, we are going to have so much fun today. I feel as though we didn’t get to know each other really well last time.” Kiba sinisterly spoke. He was walking back and forth and spinning the heretic’s fork around his finger. “I feel that this alone time will really help us to get to know one another better. I can’t wait to get started. Oh and you should start calling me Master.”  
Houdini felt the tears rolling down his face as he feared what Kiba was planning to do to him. He heard the swish of the wing and felt the collar fall off his throat, missing Houdini’s face by inches. Kiba unfastened the collar for the heretic’s fork before holding in front of Houdini’s face. “Does this look familiar pet?” He watched Houdini’s eyes widen when he saw what Kiba was holding and he was hoping that it would not go on his neck. Kiba was quick to attach the heretic’s fork around Houdini’s throat, and watched as he struggled to keep his head from sinking onto the points. “It will do for a little while pet. This will make things more fun pet. After all you are my mistress’s pet, which means you’re my pet as well, so we will need to get to know each other better than we did the first day.” The shaking body of Houdini was driving Kiba crazy, he could feel blood rushing to his cock, and how sweet it would be to ravish Houdini from behind again, but he controlled himself, that would come later, maybe even with the heretic’s fork still attached around Houdini’s throat. Right now Kiba was more concerned with causing as pain as he could to the magician. He was going to make sure the heretic’s fork pierced deeper into his flesh than last time.  
“Now pet time to play.” Kiba spoke as he opened his wings out. He began running his fingers over the magician’s chest, feeling the tremors that were taking his body, watching the blood slowly trickle out from where the fork was piercing his flesh already. Kiba ran a feather over his left leg, and then without warning slowly started to pierce Houdini’s left thigh. Kiba watched as Houdini’s face contort as he tried not to scream, and Kiba watched the blood start to pour out of his leg. Kiba removed his wings and quickly inserted two fingers into the wound and began to pump them in and out of the wound. Houdini wanted to scream out in pain, but it was so hard because of the heretic’s fork and he didn’t want it to pierce deeper. Kiba watched as Houdini began to open his mouth and let out a small moan of pain, and the fork dug into his flesh, drawing more blood from his chin and his breast. Kiba continued to pump his fingers in and out of Houdini’s opened wound, watching the blood fall faster, running down his leg and pooling under his foot. Kiba knew what would make him scream and have the fork pierce him deeper. “I believe my mistress struck you with this in the first few days that you were here. I’m kind of hoping it still has the same affect.” Houdini dared to glance at what Kiba held and saw that it was the whip. Houdini couldn’t stop his body from shaking as he watched as best as he could as Kiba dragged the whip across Houdini’s body and walked around. The whip sending shock waves throughout his body, and he was tracing small circles on his back. CRACK! Houdini threw his head back, yelled out in pain, felt his flesh rip apart in nine different areas, and as his head went forward, he felt the heretic’s fork pierce deeper in his throat and his chest. He screamed out again and the fork sank deeper in his chin and chest. CRACK! Another blow across the back and Houdini screamed out in pain once again. The fork pierced him again, but this time he stifled his scream. Houdini felt the blood still flowing out of his opened wound on his leg, and the flesh that was ripped on his back. CRACK! Another blow and then other, each blow going over an opened wound causing it to rip deeper, until he was feeling like his muscles were being ripped opened. Finally, Kiba stopped striking Houdini and studied his back and watched the blood flow down his back, the agony that he was causing, the shaking of the body pushed Kiba over the edge. He dropped the whip and stood directly behind, grabbed Houdini’s hip, and shoved his cock all the way up Houdini’s ass, and felt how tight Houdini was.  
“ARRRRR!” Houdini screamed out, as his threw his head back, his eyes rolled in his head. He forgot about the heretic’s fork around his throat and when his came forward, it pierced him until it was halfway the prongs were halfway in his chin and chest. The agony was the worst that he had felt in such a long time, and it was still coming as he felt Kiba continue to pound into him, tearing him opened, undoing everything that Teresa had done to fix that area. He felt Kiba’s left hand move to the opened wound on his thigh, and stick his figures back in the wound. It had almost stopped bleeding, but the fingers being stuck back in caused the blood to flow once again. The pain, the agony, the pleasure, the shame, all the emotions were overwhelming Houdini as he felt Kiba’s ruthless assault on him from behind, the fingers moving in and out of the opened wound. Houdini wanted to drop his head, but he couldn’t for he knew if the fork went any deeper it would pierce to his tongue and he didn’t want that. The tears flowed down his face as he felt the pull of the chains, his arms close to popping out of their sockets, and then he felt a rough hand grab his cock and start stroking it. Houdini felt the rush of blood to his cock as Kiba was stroking it, teasing it with his hand, making Houdini want to groan out. The heretic’s fork had already pierced deep in Houdini’s chest and chin and he did not want it to pierce any further, but that rough hand was stroking and pulling on his cock that the urge to moan was becoming too great for Houdini.  
“What’s wrong pet, doesn’t this feel pleasurable?” Kiba mockingly asked. He was laughing because he knew that Houdini couldn’t do anything without the heretic’s fork piercing deeper into his flesh. Kiba continued his ruthless assault on both Houdini’s rectum and his cock, enjoying the torment that he was causing to the poor magician. Kiba wouldn’t tell his mistress, but he was jealous that this new pet had her attention more than he had. He knew that no matter what he did to Houdini he couldn’t kill him or his mistress might kill him over and over again for the next two thousand years.  
Houdini felt as though his insides were on firs as Kiba kept up the assault. Houdini’s pain was made worst by the tears in his back and on his thigh, that Kiba was still moving his fingers in and out of. Kiba grew bored that Houdini couldn’t scream out in pain so he lifted Houdini’s head up and ripped the heretic’s fork off. Houdini felt the flesh rip through this action, felt the small wounds become just a little bit bigger and Houdini knew that Kiba didn’t care. Houdini believed that Kiba was going to kill him and his mistress wouldn’t be able to protect him.  
“Don’t worry pet,” Kiba whispered into his ear. “You are not going to be killed today, you are too important to kill. I will make you wish you were though.”  
“Ple…please…Ma…Mas…Master…sto…stop.” Houdini breathed out. He didn’t know how much more his body could take. He already felt like he had lost too much blood already, but Kiba still kept raping him in the ass and stroking and pulling his cock. At least with the heretic’s fork gone he could moan in pain, even if he didn’t want to. He was wondering how much more his arms could take before they were ripped from their sockets.  
Kiba loved hearing Houdini beg, that it drove him to pound into Houdini faster. Kiba felt the familiar sensation, not only in his cock, but in Houdini’s as well, and when he was ready he made Houdini climax first. He loved hearing the magician moan out in pleasure and pain that it pushed him over the edge and after a few more pumps in he felt himself release inside of Houdini. Kiba held himself in Houdini until he felt himself grow soft and slowly pulled out with a wet pop. Kiba stepped back and studied Houdini’s back, watched how the sweat burned in the open wounds, the blood slowly flows out, the smear of the blood from where his body had made contact with Kiba’s chest. Kiba looked down and saw that his chest was smeared with Houdini’s blood and he chuckled to himself. Kiba also watched how Houdini’s body was shaking, how the trembles ripples through his body, his breathing was patchy, and Kiba still wasn’t done with Houdini. Kiba walked around Houdini and saw the tears that were flowing down his face, how his whole body glistened in sweat, how his front part was barely marked. Kiba did notice the few faded scars that were on Houdini’s chest from where he had been useful in giving Kiba back his human form. He grabbed Houdini by the hair and forced him to look at him. “Pet, hope still have some energy left because we’re just getting started in knowing each other.” Kiba leaned in and forced a kiss on Houdini’s mouth, forcing his tongue between his lips with little resistance and swirled his tongue around in Houdini’s unwilling mouth. When their lips parted Kiba leaned his head to Houdini’s left ear and whispered, “I’m going to make you suffer, but I’m not going to kill you. As I said before you are too important to kill.”  
Houdini was wishing that Kiba would stop, grow bored, or leave him alone. Houdini was terrified of the deranged angel. “Ma…Master…please…I…ca…can’t…take…much more.” Each word made blood spew a little faster out of the holes in his chin. Houdini did his best to watch the angle walk back and forth, twitching his black wings every couple of steps, studying Houdini like he was prey. Houdini felt his heart rate spiking with each passing second, and he wished not for the last time that his mistress would come back and save him. Houdini watched as Kiba walked away for a few minutes and when he returned he had a handful of needles. Houdini couldn’t help but wonder what sick and painful things would be done to him now. Houdini felt the torn flesh on his back mold back together slowly, the blood finally stopped spilling, but they did not heal all the way just enough to stop the blood from spilling.  
“I should tell you that if I will it, my cum can heal.” Kiba spoke as he inspected a needle in his hand. “It didn’t the first time because I didn’t want it too. I willed it enough to stop the blood from spilling out, so we can continue our time getting to know each other better pet.” Kiba stroked Houdini’s face with his blood soaked left hand, leaving streaks of Houdini’s own blood along his face. “This next part is going to be extremely painful, but it’s all needed to get to know each other better.” Kiba walked forward and rubbed Houdini’s chest with his left hand, streaking it with the magician’s blood, and pressing on the flesh right below Houdini’s left breast. Without warning Kiba slide a needle, going left to right, entering and exiting Houdini’s flesh. Houdini screamed out in pain as he felt the blood trickle out from the two holes made by the need, and how it flowed around the needle that was still in his flesh. Soon the pain dulled down to where Houdini knew that the needle was in his flesh, but it was a dull fire compared to his back. Kiba repeated the same process with his right breast, and then again near Houdini’s ribs. Houdini crying out in pain, and felt the pain slowly become a dull throb until another needle was inserted, repeating the process all over again. Kiba smiled as he looked at the wound on Houdini’s thigh, the wound he made with his wing and without warning stuck the needle into the wound.  
“ARRRR!!!” Houdini cried out as he felt the needle rip the already abused flesh, the blood start pouring out again. This pain didn’t die away or become a dull throb, instead it burned, reigniting all the pain his body had been feeling since Kiba had started this torture session. Kiba was merely smiling as he watched Houdini struggle to get the needle out, to relieve the pain that was going through his leg and his body. Kiba trailed his hand along Houdini’s chest, making sure to tug on the needles in his chest before he walked around to Houdini’s back. The flesh that was torn, the flesh that glowed the bright red from where the blood had spilled out. Kiba slowly teased and stroke at the raw flesh, listened to Houdini moan out in pain as his fingers trailed the exposed muscles. Kiba was methodical as he grabbed a piece of the torn flesh and stuck a needle into the flesh, and the reaction that he got from Houdini made him happy.  
“AHHHH!!” Houdini screamed at the top of lungs. Kiba could hear his voice cracking, the screaming causing his throat to go raw. He knew that very soon Houdini wouldn’t be able to make a sound because his throat would be too raw. Kiba repeated this torture over and over again, listened to Houdini scream at the top of voice until his voice was gone, making sure that the needles would stay put. When there were no more needles to stick into Houdini’s flesh, Kiba walked back around and saw that the magician was still conscious. Kiba smiled at this, it meant that he could still have fun with Houdini.  
“I’m impressed pet, most would have lost consciousness by now, but you’re still conscious,” Kiba mockingly spoke. “You really are the one needed for my mistress’s Rite. See how well we are getting to know each other. Don’t worry, we still have some ways to go before we are done.” The trembles, increased through Houdini’s body, his eyes were dilated from the pain and the blood loss. He could feel the needles digging in his opened flesh, each breath sending a shock wave of pain through his body, and Kiba has just told him that they were not done yet. How much more would he be tortured, when would his mistress return to save him, and what else could Kiba possibly do to him were all the thoughts going through Houdini’s head.  
Houdini knew he was crying, but he couldn’t feel the tears flowing down his face. His body was numb feeling, but the pain was there. He wondered why couldn’t the pain simply be numb as well. Houdini’s breathing was very sporadic, from taking in big gulps of air to small shallow breaths, he didn’t know how much more he could take. “Please…Master…”  
“Shhh…pet. Begging won’t get you anywhere.” Kiba spoke. He held his finger to Houdini’s lips to cut him off. “You can’t rush these moments to get to know one another pet. They take time, and I think we are moving at a very nice pace to get to know one another.” Kiba bent down in front of Houdini and began teasing the magician’s cock with his mouth. Planting small kisses on it, watching it harden, watching him struggle against the bonds that held his arms. Kiba watched Houdini tried to keep himself form moaning out in both pleasure and pain again, watched his fingers cruel and un-cruel, his toes doing the same. Kiba then licked Houdini’s member and listened as the magician gasped out in pleasure and shock, and then Kiba took Houdini all the way in his mouth and started to deep throat the magician. Kiba sucked and felt the member grow in his mouth, and listened as the magician moaned out in pleasure. Kiba was moving his hands along Houdini’s thigh and when his right hand came upon the wound that his wing had made, that the needle was still in, Kiba drove three of his fingers in the wound.  
“ARRRR!!” he heard Houdini cry out. Kiba could feel the blood start to profusely flow out of the wound. He moved his fingers in and out of the wound, keeping time with the sucking he was doing on Houdini’s cock, manipulating the needle in the flesh. Houdini sounded like he was choking on the different emotions playing through his body at the moment. Kiba could feel that Houdini was ready to release, so Kiba took his left hand and massaged Houdini’s sack and after a few minutes, Houdini came in Kiba’s mouth and Kiba didn’t spill a drop. He slowly let the soft member fall from his lips as he turned his mouth to the opened wound on Houdini’s leg. Kiba removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth and began to suck on the opened wound causing the blood to flow faster. He grew bored with this action so he removed his mouth from the wound and watched as the blood flowed once again down his leg. Kiba stood up in front of the magician and could tell that he was close to passing out.  
“Poor pet, you look tired now,” Kiba mockingly joked. “Well we only have a few more things to do before I’ll put you back to bed.” Kiba began removing the needles from Houdini’s body, watching the blood flow from each wound, watched as Houdini let out small gasps of pain as each needle was slowly removed. Kiba loved the pain that he had caused to Houdini, the pain that he was still causing, and the pain that Houdini would be in in days to come. When Kiba had removed the last of the needles, he set about to unlocking the chains that were tied around Houdini’s wrists, and watched him fall when he was finished. He watched as Houdini tried to use what energy he had left to cruel into a fetal position, but he was so weak that even that small action caused pain. Kiba liked the sight he saw he front of him, and Kiba was quick to kneel down, turn Houdini on his stomach, lined his cock up with Houdini’s ass and shoved his cock all the way in once again. He felt Houdini tighten around his member, causing the member to grow quick and he proceeded to rape Houdini again. He thrust hard, their balls smacking against each other, sweat glistening their bodies again, and Houdini trying to crawl away. All his energy was gone, and he just laid there and took what Kiba was doing to him. It was a quick one this time and Houdini was thankful as he felt Kiba release in him again and then pull out. He could feel a mixture of blood and cum leaking out of his hole. He heard Kiba walk away and then come back, and forcefully grabbed his left wrist, tie some rope to it, and then tie the other end to his right ankle and he repeated the process with his right wrist and his left ankle. Kiba then tied an end around his throat, and Houdini knew this method of rope tying. He knew that the more he struggled the tighter the rope around his throat would become. Houdini was afraid to talk, and he let the pain in his body take hold as he passed out from the pain.  
“Damn, was hoping we could have more time.” Kiba said to the unconscious Houdini. He bent down, checked for a pulse, and when he felt one, he stood back up. Kiba grabbed Houdini by his arms, used his wings to hover a little off the ground and then flew back to the playroom. He unmercifully dropped Houdini on the bed, watched the white silk sheets become stained in his blood, and checked once again for a pulse and when he felt one he was satisfied. “That should teach you pet.” Kiba turned around and saw his mistress standing in the door way, her mouth hung opened. She placed the items down and ran to the bed.  
“Kiba what the hell did you do to him!?!” Teresa yelled at Kiba. Kiba knew he went too far in torturing Houdini.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa must act quickly to save Houdini, but is Kiba willing to do what is needed to help save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, so it might change. Not sure yet. The next chapter is going to go back to Adelaide and Doyle. Hope everyone enjoys this. Let me know what people think.

Teresa ran to the bed and saw that Houdini was a bloody mess, flesh ripped opened on his back, the blood coming out, and the rope tied around his neck choking him. Teresa waved her hand and the rope disappeared and his limbs fell to the bed. She heard him breathing, barely, and his pulse was weak, and she knew she didn’t have the strength to heal him again. She stroked his head, and face her hand getting soaked in Houdini’s blood. Every raspy breath he took seemed to become shallower with each one. “Kiba you were supposed to show some self-control! How could you do this do him!” Teresa yelled at him. She was sitting next to Houdini, using whatever magic she could muster to try and heal the opened wounds. “I told you I didn’t have the energy to heal him completely, and you tortured him to the point of death!” Teresa could see he was healing slowly, but not how she would like to see, and she felt her body grow weaker. She turned Houdini over, hearing him moan and groan in pain as she did so. Soon she was able to pull his head on her lap and just stroked his face. “My poor pet, I’m so sorry that this happened. I won’t ever leave you alone again I promise.” She bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead. She hadn’t cried since the curse had been laced upon her by Apollo, but she felt the tears forming in her eyes as she watched Houdini’s body shake, his body felt cold under her touch. Teresa was worried that he was dying and she couldn’t save him. “Why would you do this Kiba!?!”  
“You’ve spent more time with him than with me!” Kiba yelled back. He was going to lay everything out right there and then. “I’ve served you faithfully for thousands of years and you showed that pet more attention than me! So I got mad and wanted revenge!”   
Teresa gently moved Houdini’s head off her lap and onto the pillow before she got off the bed and ran up to Kiba. “You said it! He’s a pet! You’re my lover! I’m sorry a god put a fucking curse on me! I’m sorry I was trying to make sure that my Rite would be stronger than anything by having Houdini be a willing component! And remember he’s a pet!” Teresa was screaming at the top of lungs. She was upset that Kiba would jeopardize everything that they had been striving towards for many centuries. “Why would I care more about a pet once this curse is broken over my angel that I care so much about!?!” Teresa could see that there was a war going on in Kiba’s head. Her anger was strong and she could feel it surging through her body. She waited so long to break this curse and complete her Rite and it might all be for nothing because Kiba couldn’t control his jealousy. She turned back and saw that Houdini’s body was in a very bad state, and he looked so pale in the dim light. Teresa was really believing now that Houdini was going to die and that there was nothing she could do to save him.   
“Mistress I am sorry that I lost control and let emotions that I am unfamiliar with take control.” Kiba softly spoke. Teresa snapped her head back to him, she felt the tears running down her face and she had to touch her face to make sure that they were real and not fake ones. They were real, and she was wondering if her curse was actually broken, and it took seeing Houdini so close to death that broke her curse finally. Kiba pulled her in and held her close to his chest, his warmth made her feel better, but the fire of her anger towards him was still powerful. “What can I do to try and help to make him better?”  
Teresa pulled herself away from and started to pace back and forth. Her magic was weak, it would be strong again in a few weeks just about the time of the Rite, but if she tried anything truly powerful, she would not recover. Her mind went to a small hope, but she didn’t know if she was willing to take that course. “There may be a way, but it’s one you may not like. We used some of his life force to turn you back into your beautiful angelic form, and there is a small hope that we could reverse what happened to help heal him, but you would be forced back into the wolf form. I wouldn’t be able to reattempt the transformation spell for at least three years or so. The choice is yours my love.”  
Kiba was thinking long and hard about what Teresa had just told him. He knew it was his fault that his mistress was so upset, that if her pet died they would have to wait another two thousand years or so to try the Rite again, and that he owed his mistress this to save Houdini. “My mistress, if that is what it takes to save the pet, then I willingly give myself over to do that spell.” Kiba spoke as he bowed to his mistress. Spreading his wings out and making them bow down as well. Teresa studied him, shocked by his decision to willingly to give up his human form and go back to his wolf form to save Houdini, considering he was the reason why Houdini was in such a bad state right now.   
“Kiba, you understand that you would be reverted back to your wolf form for a long while,” Teresa said as she got down to match his eye level. She cared about both Houdini and Kiba, and she didn’t think she would have to choose between one or the other to save. “Are you sure you want that my love?”  
“Yes mistress. I should have shown restraint where the pet was concerned but I let emotions I hadn’t had in such a long time get the best of me. Now I put your Rite in jeopardy and that is something I cannot do.” Kiba spoke with his head bowed down. “I’m willingly to do whatever it takes to save your pet and make sure that the Rite is successful.” Teresa reached out and stroked his face, placed her fingers under his chin, their eyes making contact, as she leaned in and kissed him. She studied the face that she would not see for a long while and they both stood up and quickly approached Houdini.  
Teresa made a dagger appear in her hand and carved a few ancient runes on Kiba’s chest, and watched them glow, and watched the scarlet scars on Houdini’s chest start to glow as well, and she was quick to utter a few phrases, watched the blood exit the runes on Kiba’s chest and go into the one’s on Houdini’s chest. She felt the quick surge of adrenaline and power go through her, but she was also feeling weak as well. She watched as the wounds on her pet started to heal and watched as her angel fell to his knees, his body reacting and starting to transform back into the wolf, and Teresa made a spilt decision to stop the spell right there. She watched as the blood stopped leaving Kiba’s body, his wings fluttering on the floor, as his body battled between turning into the wolf and staying human. Finally, his body settled on staying human and his body glistened in sweat as he was taking in deep breaths. Teresa quickly checked on Houdini and saw that the color had returned to his body, his breathing getting stronger, and the shaken in his body slow. Teresa felt a rush of joy, and it was a strange feeling, and she was thinking that her curse was finally broken and all that needed to be done now was to complete the Rite in a few weeks time. She heard Houdini groan and quickly went to stroking his face, and slowly his eyes started to flutter open.  
“Mist…Mistress Teresa?” Houdini slowly groaned out. He watched as a smile crossed her face. He felt her cool fingers stroke his face and he did his best to lean into her hand, and her body, but he felt a protest through his body and decided against it.  
“Hush my pet. You have been through a lot and your body needs to recover.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead. A smile came upon his face, and he knew that she would protect him. “You just rest now my beautiful pet.” She continued to stroke his face, influencing him to sleep, and slowly his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. She was glad that her spell worked, and that she timed it just right so that she could still have both her angel and her pet. She looked at Kiba who had fallen asleep on the floor, his breathing still heavy. She decided not to disturb him while he was sleeping on the floor. She climbed over Houdini, waved her hand, as another collar appeared around his throat, and a golden chain appeared on the collar and was tied to the bed post. She laid her head on Houdini’s chest, and fell asleep as well. Her body drained from the intense magic she had performed over the course of two days, and she needed to rest.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The price Teresa had to pay is revealed. Adelaide and Doyle remember something that they had forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter flows with the story. The story is coming to the conclusion soon, so I hope everyone that's been invested in this story sticks around to find out what happens.

Doyle was checking on the tip that he had received from the strange woman, hoping that what she told him was the truth and that he would be able to find his missing friend. He found the warehouse and was careful to search every inch of it, but there was no sign that Houdini had been brought here, or that anyone had ever stayed in it since it shut down. All of the sudden a great force hit him and knocked him down, and he was stunned. There was no one in the warehouse, but something had knocked him down. All of the sudden his memories started to go crazy, all the things that he had somehow forgot. The Metropole Hotel, the Royal Suite, the claw marks in the floor, and how something had flown away with Houdini. Doyle was scolding himself for forgetting those important facts, in fact he was trying to remember how he forgot those facts. When he thought back on it, he realized it was when he met that medium Felicia that his memories had been changed, and it was she that had told him that Houdini was being kept out in this warehouse. Doyle cursed himself under his breath for being such an idiot and for forgetting about the claw marks. He quickly got up off of the floor, turned on his heel and ran out of the warehouse and back to his motor car. He had to get back to Adelaide’s home and tell her everything, he just hoped that she would listen.  
Adelaide was exploring a seeded area of White Chapel, looking for the men described to her, hoping that she would find Houdini. She took a left turn and felt a force knock her down, and she was quick to look to see if she had been attacked, but there was nothing around her. Her head exploded in a wave a pain that blinded her as her memories of the hotel room, and all that was wrong with the scene came crashing back to her. Adelaide was glad she was on the ground as she crawled to a wall and laid against it as her memories were settling down. She had to close her eyes to help her memories organize and help reduce the pain that was coursing through her head. Images that had been changed or erased returned to her head, and she finally recalled what she had forgotten. The marks in the room, that something flew off with Houdini, that she had been lied to and she lied to Doyle. She got up off of the wall, letting the dizziness she felt pass before she headed towards a crowded street to catch a carriage to her home. She needed to meet up with Doyle and tell him what she remembered. She only hope that there was still time to save Harry. She cursed herself for forgetting those important facts about the case.   
Doyle and Adelaide both returned to her flat about the same time, and both had a shocked expression. Adelaide was quick to unlock her door and they both entered the dining area.   
“Adelaide, how could we forget?” Doyle asked. He removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair. “He’s our friend, and we forgot the facts of the case, and in a sense forgot about him. How does that happen?”  
“I don’t know Arthur,” Adelaide’s voice was cracking. She was upset that she would forget about the claw marks and believe that woman’s story about men taking Houdini. “A woman came here and told me she saw a group of men that kidnapped Houdini and were planning on smuggling him out of the country and after that I don’t know. What about you?”  
“A medium approached me on the street, told me in Touie’s voice that Houdini was in danger and that only I could save him,” Doyle spoke as he took a seat at the table. “What did the woman that saw you look like?” Doyle was thinking that it might have been the same woman that he and Adelaide both saw.  
“She was a young woman with deep brown eyes, bright blonde hair, and she was wearing a white dress. She also called herself Cassandra.” Adelaide explained. She couldn’t believe she actually believed the distraught woman. “What about you Doyle?”  
“Doesn’t sound like the woman that approached me,” Doyle stated. “The woman I ran into called herself Felicia and she had red hair and green eyes doesn’t…what was the original case that the three of us were going to look into?” Something clicked in Doyle’s mind, and he didn’t know what but it had to do with the original case that all three of them were going to investigate before Harry went missing.   
Adelaide had to think for a few minutes to try and remember the case, and then her face showed she remembered. She left the room for a few minutes and then returned to the dining area and took the seat right next to and opened the file that they were original going to look at. She couldn’t believe that she forgot about this one file and didn’t even bother to look over it again when they were investigating claims that this was the work of the supernatural. “I had another file as well, but I can’t seem to find it, but this was the file that we were going to look at the day Harry went missing. It mentions a young woman with black hair and hazel eyes, and how witness thought that she was performing a spell and talking to a big black wolf with wings. The other file was older than this and if I remember correctly it mentioned something similar to this, but that file is missing. Do you think this could be the person that took Houdini?”  
Doyle was looking over what was written in the file and was trying to determine if anything could match to what they could remember. The woman didn’t sound like the woman that stopped him or visited Adelaide at her home, but if this woman was really a witch, then changing appearances wouldn’t be too far out there for her. “I don’t know, but the fact that witnesses seem to think they saw a wolf creature with her puts her at the top of the list. Does it say where they saw this young woman?”  
Adelaide took the file back and couldn’t find anything. She saw that there was a note mentioning that the people who made the report were acting confused and at times they didn’t know that they were at Scotland Yard. In fact, it even said that the inspector who that took the report had to keep repeating what the supposed witnesses saw. Her heart sank when she saw this, and it could mean that the whole report was useless. “No, in fact, it says that the witnesses acted confused and kept forgetting what they had just said. So we really can’t even rely on this information like we were hoping Arthur.” She felt tears forming in her eyes, the only file that seemed to say who took Houdini could be completely useless because the people that reported it couldn’t even remember what they reporting. Doyle could tell that she was becoming upset and he got up, pulled her out of her seat, and embraced her in a hug. He could tell that she was becoming upset, not only had they wasted a day or two looking in completely dead ends, but now something that seemed so promising could be completely useless as well. “Adelaide, we will find him, no matter what. I promise we will find Harry before anything bad happens to him.” He was starting to doubt his own words since it had been two weeks since Houdini had been taken, and whoever or whatever took him was making sure that he couldn’t be found. “We have to find him.” He said the last part to reassure himself more than Adelaide, and after a few more minutes they broke apart.   
“So we’re basically back at square one then. No clues, no evidence, no witnesses as to where Houdini could be.” Adelaide began to say. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye. “All we know is that a wolf creature took Houdini and that there is a woman involved. We don’t know what she looks like or where she could be hiding Houdini, and with two weeks already gone, who knows how much longer we have before she disappears if she hasn’t already.” Adelaide kept putting her hand to her face to wipe the tears away, but they were falling faster than she could wipe them away. Her heart was breaking knowing that they might not ever be able to find Houdini.   
“We’re not going to find anything sitting here,” Doyle quickly said as he stood from the chair. “If we’re going to find Houdini, then we must get out there and start looking now. Are you coming Constable Stratton?” He could tell that she was upset, but he knew that they needed to get out there and really look for him now, and let nothing stop them. He watched as Adelaide was finally able to control herself and turned to face him.   
“Right then Dr. Doyle,” Adelaide spoke. She sounded like a constable that meant business. “We need to find Harry and we need to find him now. Let’s get out there and see if we can find anything about the woman mentioned in the report. Even if the witnesses are creditable we still should be on the safe side and see if anywhere in the city there is a woman that looks like that.” She promptly headed out the door and Doyle was quick to follow her. He knew that she was right and they would have to work twice as hard to find Harry now.   
Back at the underground tunnel.  
Teresa could feel it as soon as it happened, when she performed the spell to save both Houdini and Kiba, she had to pay a price. That price was the reversal of the spell she had cast on Houdini’s friends to make them forget. She knew that they would becoming for him again, but with two weeks left until the Rite she would make sure that they didn’t find him. She always kept the room lit with candles, and these were burning dim. She lifted her head from Houdini’s chest and saw how peaceful he looked, compared to a few hours ago when he looked like he was on the brink of death. Teresa slowly lifted herself up to peak over Houdini and saw that Kiba and morphed back into his wolf form and was sleeping in the same spot where he had fallen during the spell. She was hoping that he did chose to transform back into the wolf and that he could still become an angel. Teresa took her left hand and began to stroke Houdini’s face, admiring his features, the feel of his skin under her touch. She moved her hand off of his face, down his throat and onto his chest where she began to make little circles. When she felt tired again she just laid her hand on his chest, followed by her head and proceeded to close her eyes. She was surprised when she felt Houdini’s arms wrap around her in an embrace, his lips planting a kiss on her head, before he shifted his body so that they were both comfortable, and then he went back to sleep. Houdini was truly her pet, and she couldn’t believe it. Soon she wouldn’t have to worry about his friends or others trying to take her pet away from her. Her Rite was approaching fast and with Houdini being this willingly it would be as strong a Rite as anything before. The world was going to burn and she was going to make it happen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa has a surprise for Houdini for being such a good pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are counting down until the Rite now. Probably a few more chapters to go before we see the conclusion of this story, but it may not be the end. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The next one will focus on Doyle and Adelaide again. This chapter might change if I think it doesn't flow with the story.

Teresa woke before Houdini, and just wondered at the beauty of her pet. He had been through so much, and yet he was still here, still hers. He was very important for her Rite to be successful, and when it was all done he was going to be her pet. She felt so weak though, two major spells in such a short time had drained her, and she could feel that it would take up to the Rite for her powers to become full strength again. Her playtimes with him were going to change, he couldn’t be tortured anymore because she couldn’t heal him. Teresa thought about it, and figured that she could let him perform his tricks and his escapes, she could take him in bed, and finally eat. Teresa also thought that if he proved himself loyal enough she may dress him and they would share a dinner together with him actually sitting at the table. She smiled as she started to rub his chest, listening to him breathing in and exhaling slowly. She could feel the dreams he was having, and knew that he was calm. Teresa quietly got out of the bed and went to Kiba who was laying on the floor. She leaned down and pet Kiba on the head. Kiba stirred slightly and slowly started to stand. Teresa was trying to figure out if he was stuck in wolf form or could he still change to his angel form.  
“Kiba, are stuck like this?” Teresa quietly spoke. He leaned his into her hand, letting her stroke his face.  
“Mistress I do not know,” Kiba spoke in her head. “I am very tired and I feel so weak. Once I feel stronger I will try to see if I can change. If not, then I accept this as my punishment for the torture I inflected on your pet.” Kiba lightly flapped his wings as he got up and stretched. Teresa felt his pain and she hated that he was in it, but he had a point. In a way it was his punishment for losing control when he was left alone with her pet. “Since you are as weak as me mistress, what are your plans for the pet now?”  
Teresa just stroked his head, down his fur, and over his wings. She was thinking about what he just said. “I honestly don’t know my love. I know I won’t be able to torture him for a while, but the Rite is two weeks away. I need to recover as much as my energy as possible. I actually thinking I’m just going to let him perform his tricks, and take him to bed.” Teresa was thinking that that was the best course to take. It would keep him happy and it didn’t require a lot of her magic to do it. She turned her head back to the sleeping magician and saw that he hadn’t stirred, and she was glad. His body had been through so much, that to still be alive it was a miracle. “Come my love, let him sleep. Let’s go set up the room for him to perform his tricks.” Teresa slowly stood up and began to make her way out of the room, Kiba following behind her.  
Houdini was dreaming, about when he was performing his handcuff escapes and how he got the name The Handcuff King. The thing that was different was the audience was only one person, and that was his mistress Teresa. She was smiling and clapping, enjoying every minute of his performance. He was so proud that he was able to make her so happy, and he was completely dedicated to her. He knew he would do whatever it took to make her happy. He felt so alive performing for her, watching her smile, watching her applaud, just watching her enjoying him doing what he does best. Then the happiness changed and he felt pain, and he saw that Kiba was behind him, cutting him with those wings of his. Houdini looked back to the audience to find his mistress, but everything was dark, he couldn’t see her. All he felt was the pain that Kiba was causing him, his body shaking from the pain that Kiba was causing him. Houdini thought that Kiba was going to kill him. Then a bright light cleared the darkness and Kiba was gone, and his mistress was there, holding him, protecting him. He was thankful that she would always protect him.  
“My pet time to get up,” he heard her voice said. He didn’t want to leave the warmth that was coming from the light in his dream. He wanted to stay in this place where he was safe with his mistress there. “Come now pet, we cannot sleep the day away.”  
Slowly Houdini opened his eyes, letting the world around him come into focus, and seeing his mistress leaning over him. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that clung to her body, brought out her eyes, and made her hair look even more beautiful. Her fingers gently gliding through his hair, and along his face. Her warmth was emanating from her fingers and into his skin. Houdini leaned his head into her hand, just feeling the electricity going from her hand to his face. Making him feel safe, and he was loving every moment of it. He could feel that his body was covered in sweat, probably from the dream or nightmare he was having. “Mistress Teresa.” Houdini slowly started to sit up in the bed, and he felt his mistress help him sit up. He felt the collar around his neck again, and slowly reached up to feel it. He was shaking, not because of the collar, but that it symbolized that he was safe with his mistress again. Houdini felt the tears start to run down and felt his mistress bring her hand to his face and wipe away the tears that he was crying. He was starting to wonder if he would go a day without crying, and not be embarrassed in front of his mistress for crying.  
“What’s wrong my pet?” Teresa asked him. Her voice was so full of love and caring for him, that Houdini couldn’t help but cry a little harder. He thought no one would ever care for him the way his mother did, but someone was able to. “Why are you crying my pet?”  
“I don’t know mistress, but I feel safe with you right here.” Houdini whispered as he put his arms around Teresa and pulled himself close. He was completely dedicated to her, and he wanted to keep the feeling of being safe. Teresa put her arms around him and started to stroke his head, his neck, and his back. All too soon the warmth was being pulled away, and he watched as his mistress stood up next to the bed. He watched as she unforged the leash from around the bed post, he noticed it was different and he thought it was amazing that she thought he was so deserving of such a beautiful gift. Once he saw that his mistress had the leash in her hand, he quickly got out of the bed and got on his hands and knees and waited for his mistress to lead him.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up first before we do anything my pet.” Teresa calmly told him. She kneeled down in front of his face and gentle touched his face and gave a small smile. Houdini hadn’t really looked at himself, but when he looked down he saw that he was still covered in blood, his blood. He couldn’t believe that he was covered in that much blood and that he was still alive. Teresa leaned in and gave a kiss on the forehead, and his body stopped shaking. He didn’t even realize that his body had started to shake until she gave him the kiss. He watched her slowly stand up, turn towards the door and start making her way towards the door. Houdini didn’t even wait for the gentle tug of the chain; he was already following right behind her. They left the room and started to head to the area where he was going to be bathed, but a sight made him freeze. He saw the wolf form of Kiba coming towards them, and everything that had been done caused him to suddenly stop. The trembles came suddenly, along with the tears, and his heart rate and breathing increased. Teresa felt the sudden changed and turned and bent next to Houdini. “It’s okay my pet, he’s not going to hurt you.” Teresa tried to calm him. She stroked his hair and face, just trying to calm him down. Houdini heard the paw prints come closer, he turned his head away so he didn’t have to watch Kiba as the wolf creature walked by him. The chill going over his body as Kiba continued on his journey away from them. The memories of what Kiba had done to him burned in his mind and he knew that he would never trust the wolf or angel.  
“I don’t like him mistress, even back in the wolf form. He scares me.” Houdini quietly whispered to Teresa. His body was shaking, wounds that were closed on his body felt like they had been ripped opened, and his breathing and heart rate had increased. He felt Teresa stroke his face, felt the warmth coming from her hand, his body slowly calming down until the shakes stopped and his breathing and his heart rate were normal once again. “Mistress.”  
“It’s okay my pet,” Teresa spoke calmly. She slowly stood back up before she spoke again. “Come on my pet, let’s get you cleaned.” She turned on her heal and began to walk away and Houdini was quick to follow her. They entered the familiar room that healed the tub, and Houdini could see the mist rising out of the tub. He knew that the water was going to be warm and he was looking forward to the feel of the water on his body. They made their way to where the tub was, and Houdini waited for his mistress to tell him that it was okay for him to stand and get in the tub. When she gave a slight nod of her head, he was quick to stand, letting his mistress remove the collar before he slowly got into the tub, feeling the hot water was over his body as he started to sit into the tub. The water cleaning off the blood that still clung to his skin and the warmth making him feel safe. He tried to pull his legs close to him, but his mistress wouldn’t allow it. “When I’m done cleaning you my beautiful pet, then you can do that.” Houdini watched as she poured some of the oil from last time into her hand, rubbed both hands together, and start to move her hands his body. The smell of the oil making him feel completely at ease, and he moaned softly as his mistress massaged the oil into his body. He watched the blood that stained his body smear, but it didn’t bother him, he loved having his mistress massage his body like she was only stopping to get more oil on her hands. Soon he was lost in the feeling of her hands moving all along his body, massaging in the oil, and moaning when she gently ran her fingers along his cock. When she was satisfied with her job on his body, she poured more oil into her hands and started to massage it into his hair. When Teresa was finished, she gently pushed him under the water, and started to rinse the oil out of his hair and off his body. Houdini didn’t mind being under the water, and enjoyed the peace that it offered, and then slowly he felt himself rising out of the water. Houdini studied himself and saw that there no longer was blood over his body, and that his body felt the best that it had in a long time. “I’ll be right back my pet.” He watched Teresa stand and leave the room, leaving him alone in the tub. He pulled his legs close to his chest and waited for her to return. He was letting the warmth of the water soak into his skin, and down to his bones, making him feel safe.  
Houdini waited in the tub for his mistress to return, sitting with his legs pulled to his chest. Finally, she returned and he noticed that her face showed that she was pleased that he waited for her to return. She approached the tub and knelt next to Houdini once again and started to stroke his face again. He leaned into her hand, loving the feeling that her hand on him. “I am very proud of you my pet,” Teresa told him. Houdini let a smile fall on his face, for he was happy to hear that she was proud of him. She let Houdini sit in the tub for a few more minutes before she motioned for him that it was time to get out of the tub. Teresa helped Houdini out of the tub, and set about to drying him off with a cloth towel and a little magic. When he was dried, Houdini tried to kneel, but was stopped by his mistress who gave him the silk pants bottoms again. He was quick to get those on, and then attempt to get on his hands and knees again. He now waited for Teresa to reattach the collar, but he didn’t feel the familiar feel of the collar going around his neck. He looked up and saw that Teresa was holding the collar, and he wondered why was she not attaching it to his throat. “I want to see if you can follow my pet without the collar.” She turned and started towards the door, and Houdini quickly shook off the shock he felt and was quick to catch up to her. He followed as she left the room, turned right and started to head to another area of the cavern. The journey didn’t take long as they arrived at another area and Teresa stopped on the outside of the door and held her hand out to help Houdini stand. He took it without a word and let her help him stand up. “Close your eyes my pet.” Houdini did as instructed and closed his eyes. He felt his mistress grab his arms and lead him into the room. When they entered the room, he let her lead him to what he thought was the center of the room before they stopped. “Open them pet.”  
Houdini opened his eyes and couldn’t believe what he saw. The room had been made into a stage room, and everything he ever performed was laid out before his eyes. He couldn’t believe that his mistress would go this far out her way and gather everything that he would need to perform. He quickly dropped to his knees and bowed at her feet. “Mistress Teresa, thank you. I don’t know what to say.” Houdini felt the tears forming in his eyes as he felt her hands grab his and help him stand back up. She took her right hand and stroked his face, wiping away the tears that were falling.  
“I want you happy my pet, and I know that performing makes you happy,” His mistress spoke. “There is just one thing I need you to tell me before I let you start performing.” Houdini looked at his mistress in the eyes, ready to answer any questions that she had for him. “Are you afraid of the Rite coming up?” Houdini was shocked for a moment; he had forgotten that he was need for his mistress’s right. Now that he thought about it he was.  
“Yes Mistress Teresa,” Houdini said in a whisper. “I’m scared that it’s going to kill me and I will be parted from you.” He watched his mistress smile and lean in and plant a kiss on his forehead.  
“There’s no need to fear then my beautiful pet.” Teresa told him. “The Rite’s not going to kill you, I promise. Think about as when you were used to give Kiba his human form. That’s basically all that’s going to be in the Rite.” Houdini looked his mistress in the eyes and he believed her. He didn’t know what took hold of him, but he leaned in and kissed Teresa on the lips. Her mouth willingly parted and let his tongue enter her mouth, his hands moving all over her body, and Teresa returning the passion. Soon they were both naked, on the floor, lost in one another’s embrace. The only sounds being made in the room where the sounds of pleasure and moaning as Houdini went in and out of Teresa, their bodies matching the other’s movement. They had become one in that moment, and then they both released together. Their bodies glistening in sweat, both breathing heavy, as they held each other. They just laid there on the floor in each other’s embrace.  
“So my pet, which trick do you want to do first?” Teresa asked. She had her head on his chest, and he was gently running his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and they both kissed one another, Houdini the loyal pet, and Teresa the protective master. Houdini looked around the room and his eyes settled on the Chinese Water Chamber, and he pointed to it and Teresa nodded. They both helped each other off the floor and headed towards the chamber, Houdini excited to please his mistress again, and that was how the next week and a half went. Teresa letting Houdini perform his escapes, having sex with him just about every day, bathing him every other day, and then eating some food for the day. Finally, it was a few days before the Rite and Teresa decided she was going to do something special for Houdini since he has proven to be a most loyal pet and still followed her without the collar. She hoped he enjoyed the surprise, for it would be the last surprise he would receive for a long while. The Rite was now only a few days away and she wanted to make sure he had one finally surprise before she used him to complete her Rite.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide and Doyle are running out of time, but is there new evidence that could point them to where Houdini is being held and who took him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left in this part of the series. Hope everyone still sticks around as we are close to finishing this journey, but we may start another not too long after this. Enjoy this chapter.

Adelaide and Doyle were losing hope fast, they didn’t know how much longer their friend had, or who the mysterious woman was that had him. All clues and roads that they received seemed to be dead ends and nothing that they were investigating was panning out. They were now searching through books that contained history of supernatural beings and creatures, hoping that the woman and the creature would appear in one of them, but they were reaching dead ends. Adelaide was giving up hope as she slammed book closed. It seemed that the past week and a half had been nothing but a complete waste of time. She was losing patience and hope that she would be able to find Houdini alive.  
“This is getting ridiculous Doyle.” Her frustration poured into her words, and Doyle looked up from the book he was reading. He saw the frustration play on her face, the worry and concern mixing together as well the anger she was feeling. He was feeling it too, for none of the books they had been through seemed to offer any suggestions as to where this mysterious woman was, who she was, and where she was keeping Houdini. Hope was fleeting fast, and both of them were starting to think that they would never find him. “How does one simply hid from history? How Doyle? If she’s been around for a long time, surely something in these books would offer a suggestion as to where, but there is nothing. Who is she Doyle and what does she want with Houdini?”  
Doyle closed the book he was looking through; it was turning into another dead end as well. He had to think about what Adelaide just said, and he agreed that it made sense. “I don’t know Adelaide. It seems impossible, but all of the evidence we have seems to say that she has been around for a long time.” Doyle said. He was really worried about Houdini, a man that he sort of considered his brother. “Is there anything else that the file says about her?” He knew that nothing had changed, knew exactly what the file said, but he still wanted to hear the same answer. The file was disregarded by the police because the inspector who took it said he had to keep reminding the person why they came in there in the first place, and that it was a false report. Yet it was the only file that mentioned the wolf creature, the only possible thing that could make the marks in Houdini’s room. He watched as Adelaide retrieved the file from the stack of papers and looked through it. Doyle knew that she was merely entertaining him, but he appreciated the thought.  
“A strange woman and wolf creature were seen at the edge of town; eye witness thinks that she is a witch. She has black raven hair, and what appears to be hazel eyes. The wolf is huge with wings. Eye witness keeps forgetting why they are here, have to keep mentioning the woman and the wolf. They seem to remember for a few moments and then forget. Final thought on this, the person is crazy and belongs in Bedlam.” Adelaide ended as she closed the file. She tossed it to the side and placed her face in her hands. Reading that file only reminded her that someone could have possible seen this strange woman, but was considered crazy and belonged in Bedlam. It made it harder to believe what was written in the report. “ I remember that there was another file that I was looking over and I remember it had similar information and now it’s gone. Doyle I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
Doyle watched her shoulders shake, her breathing get heavy and at times catch in her throat. He could tell that she was crying and that she was ready to give up. He got up from his chair and went to embrace her to make her feel better. She was quick to throw her arms round him when he bent down next to her, and he returned the jester by putting his arms around her. He just held her as he listened to her cry, the tears fall down her face, staining his shirt, and feeling her body tremble with each passing second. He gently started to stroke her hair, hoping that it would calm her, after all it worked on his children when they were upset. It seemed to be working for she was slowly steading her breathing, and then she slowly started to pull out of his embrace. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got up to get some tea. Tea, he knew it was a small jester, but it made her feel normal. He wanted to take her pain away, to take away all the hurt that she was feeling, but he was feeling the same way that she was. An idea suddenly struck him like a lightning bolt, and he ran into the kitchen to let Adelaide know as she was pouring two cups of tea.  
“Adelaide, we have been looking in books, but we haven’t actually gone to the person’s home yet and talked to them.” Doyle quickly explained. Adelaide looked at him like she was starting to piece together what he was saying to her. “Why don’t we travel to this person’s home and ask them in person if they remember anything about this encounter? At least it is something besides looking in books that seem to give us nothing but dead ends.”  
Adelaide nearly dropped the tea kettle with what Doyle just said. He made sense, and yet she scolded herself for not thinking about going to the person’s home in the first place. “That’s a brilliant idea Doyle. Gathering your things quickly, we’ll catch a carriage. It’s going to be a ride out there. He lives at the very edge of the city, close to the woods, maybe he will have some answers or at least some clues that will point us into the identity of this mysterious woman.” Adelaide was quick to go back into the dining area, grabbed her police hat and club and was already heading out the door. Doyle quickly grabbed his bag and hat, and the file that Adelaide had forgotten and was right on her heels as she was hailing for a carriage. It took some negotiations, but finally the driver agreed to take them out to where the person lived, for a little extra. Doyle that that was robbery, but it was farther than his normal route so he understood in a way where it made sense to charge a little extra. The journey seemed to take forever, and each passing minute was a minute that they had lost in searching for Houdini, but hopefully it would all be worth it if this eye witness could remember anything about what they saw a month and a half ago. Finally, the carriage came to a stop in front a worn down home, and both Doyle and Adelaide were wondering how anyone could call it home. They were quick to pay the driver and watched as he took off back towards town. They knew that they were stranded on the outskirts of town and would have to walk the long journey back by walking back.  
“Come on Doyle, let’s go ask this Mr. Harten if he remember anything from when he made this report.” Adelaide spoke as she went all police business and took the determined steps towards the front of the door. Doyle was quick to follow at her heels. She knocked three times before she spoke again. “Mr. Harten, I’m Constable Stratton with Scotland Yard and I’m here to follow up on a report you filed about a month ago. Could you come to the door please?”  
They both hear a racket going on behind the closed door, and they each stared at one another. It sounded like he was tripping and falling over furniature that was spread throughout his home. They waited a few more minutes before the old wooden door was slowly opened. Adelaide and Doyle both saw a fraile looking man answer the door, and noticed that his eyes were darting all over the place.  
“Scotland Yard? A police woman? It’s a trick by that witch!” Mr. Harten quickly spoke and he tried to close the door in both of their faces. Adelaide was quick to stop the door with her foot and looked at Mr. Harten and saw the rags that could hardly be considered clothes he wore, and how his eyes looked so grey.  
“Mr. Harten. I am no witch I promise. I am here investigating a report you filed about a month ago.” Adelaide said. She was using her police voice now. “I apologize that it took a long time to get around to your report. I am here with Dr. Doyle who is assisting me on the case. Can we please come in and talk to you?” She was beginning to wonder what could make this man so paranoid.  
“Report? I made a report?” Mr. Harten was asking. Adelaide could tell that aybe the inspector that took the report was right about this man and he did belong in Bedlam, but she had to give him chance. Finding Houdini depended on it.  
“Yes sir, you made a report claiming that there was a witch somewhere. I am here to follow up on that report.” Adelaide spoke keeping her authority voice in check. “Now would be so kind as to allow my associate and I to enter your home so we can talk?”  
Adelaide watched as Mr. Harten was thinking about what she said. At last she saw that he was decided and she was hoping that he would let them in. “Still don’t remember making a report, but if you say I did, then I did. Come in and ask your questions.” Mr. Harten opened the door and turned his back, and headed towards what was probably a sitting room. Adelaide entered first, followed by Doyle who gently closed the door. Both of them were taking in the sight of the home and the state of things, and how it looked like this place should be condemned. They followed behind Mr. Harten into the sitting room, and saw that he was picking up three chairs, and he took one of the three. He motioned form them to take the other two, and after they looked at each other, they couldn’t be discourteous and each took a respective seat across from Mr. Harten.  
Doyle opened his case and took the report of his bag and handed it to Adelaide, she let a look a relief pass over her face. She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten it in her rush to leave the house. She opened the file before she began her questions. “Mr. Harten you made a report with Scotland Yard about a month ago about a woman with raven black hair and a strange wolf with wings. Does any of this sound familiar sir?”  
A look of fear went through Mr. Harten’s face and his eyes were darting all over the place. “That’s the witch. She messed with my mind I know she did…What was I talking about?” As quickly as the fear came it was gone and replaced by confusion. “Who are you two and what are you doing in my home?”  
Adelaide let out a sigh, she knew that this was going to take a while. She and Doyle both needed answers as to what was going on and where Houdini was. “I’m Constable Stratton and this is Dr. Doyle, we were asking you about the witch?” She hoped he could remember something that would be of use to the both of them. She watched as the confusion, the answers, the forgetfulness, every possible played across Mr. Harten’s face. Adelaide was losing hope with each passing second.  
“There’s a strange wolf creature that comes out at night, huge black wings, those jaded eyes that could stare into your very soul. It is loyal to her,” Mr. Harten said. He looked like he was struggling with himself to remember everything, and both Adelaide and Doyle watched as he struggled to keep hold of his memories. Adelaide reached out with her hand and grabbed his and gave a gentle squeeze. It seemed to calm his mind down. “I saw her in the woods about two months ago, didn’t mean too, just passing through. Happened to look up and there she and the creature where. They saw me, the creature attacked me, and then she did something to me, messed with my memories, they come and go, I’m going mad.” Mr. Harten choked out. He started to cry, for that was the first time that his memories were staying in an order and not confusing him. “She’s evil, she was talking about a Rite and the missing component, one who does magic but doesn’t believe. She…she’s…no please not again... Who are you people? Why are you in my home?’ Adelaide couldn’t believe it. He was finally able to keep a thought trail going together, and just like that he lost it. He did proved information though, a component of one who does magic but doesn’t believe, that sounded like Houdini and then a Rite. She had to figure out what that was.  
Adelaide gently squeezed Mr. Harten’s hand. “We are here to check on you and you seem to being just fine Mr. Harten.” She watched a smile play across his lip and he muttered thank you to her. “We will go now Mr. Harten, we’ll be back in a week or so to check on you.” Adelaide slowly got out of her chair and Doyle stared at her before he followed her suite and walked with her to the door, leaving Mr. Harten there alone, muttering to himself.  
Once they were out the door, Doyle decided to speak up. “He belongs in Bedlam. I just can’t believe a word he said. I think the report was right and that he is crazy. What about you Constable Stratton.” They were making their way back to town, which would take until nightfall to reach. Neither one of them were looking forward to the walk.  
“I believe him Dr. Doyle.” Adelaide spoke. She was thinking about Mr. Harten said, and how tormented he looked. She couldn’t explain it but something told her that he was telling the truth. Now she had a lead and knew she had to look into books that dealt with magic. She and Doyle had to figure out what this Rite was and when would it happen and how much time they had until Houdini was lost to them forever. The rest of the journey back into town was silent, and the sun was setting just as they made it back. They were able to hail a carriage and take it to a book shop. Adelaide wanted to get a book about magic and its history to see if their mysterious woman was in it or anything about this mysterious Rite that the gentleman explained. She knew Doyle was a little skeptical and she found it funny. Usually he had no problem believing that there was something supernatural involved and Houdini was trying to prove that there wasn’t. She smiled at the good times that the three of them had, and hoped that this new lead would tell her where Houdini was, what this Rite was all about, and who this woman and the creature were. It raised her hopes that she and Doyle could find Houdini. They had lost a day, but she hoped that tomorrow would yield to them all the clues that they need to find their friend.  
Back at the Underground Tunnel  
Teresa and Houdini were in the bed, they had just had a round of the most amazing sex that Teresa had had in a long while, and now her pet was sleeping. She watched his chest rise up and down. Listened to each breath he took, and would lay her head on his chest to hear the beat of his heart. He looked so peacefully, so willing to do whatever she wanted to please her, and that’s how she liked it. Houdini didn’t need to be lead with the leash anymore, for he followed her obediently, and was never out of her sight. He still feared Kiba and froze if Kiba was anywhere near him, but she understood, after all Kiba had nearly killed him. She could feel that her powers were nearly regained and that the Rite was only a few days away now. She ran her fingers through his hair and along his face, just sensing that he was having peaceful dreams. Teresa was going to reward her pet today with a very special surprise, after all it was going to be the last time he would be able to do it before the Rite, and he became her pet for the rest of time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Rite, and there is time to spare, so Teresa rewards Houdini for being such a good pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the big conclusion! I hope this has been worth the read to all who have read it. Just because there is only one chapter left doesn't mean the story will end. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Teresa had decided that today she was going to surprise Houdini with a dinner. He was in the tub cleaning himself while she went looking for a nice suit for him to wear. She had started leaving him alone while she went to do other things for a few days now. He had become such a good pet since he was broken. It probably helped that she used a small amount of influence to keep him loyal to her. In less than a day, the Rite would be upon them, and this was going to be the last time that he would get the chance to feel like a person. The city was going to crumble and people were going to die, but as long as Teresa had Houdini and Kiba, she was happy. She made her way back to the bath area and saw that Houdini was relaxing in the water. She let a smile fall on her face.  
“Well my beautiful pet, you look peaceful.” Teresa spoke as she approached the tub. She watched as he was quick to exit the tub and wait by it. “I have a surprise for you today my handsome pet. First I need you to close your eyes.” Houdini obeyed and closed his eyes as Teresa made a brand new blue suit appear in her hands. He would look amazing in the suit. “Now open them my pet.” Houdini obeyed and his eyes went wide with shock. He could not believe what his mistress was holding out to him.  
“Thank you Mistress Teresa.” Houdini spoke. His body shook for he didn’t know if he could stand or not. He looked at Teresa the question burning in his eyes. He watched as she shook her head and he slowly got up and took the clothes from her hand. Houdini quickly got dressed and he had to admit that it felt weird to be fully clothed. He was feeling as though he was betraying his mistress.  
“My pet, you look so handsome.” Teresa spoke as she approached him. She stroked his face and gently kissed him on the forehead. Teresa moved her hand to his collar and muttered a few words under her breath, and in the next second the collar was removed. Houdini took his hands and felt around his neck. He was in shock that the collar was gone and he was ready to go back to on his hands and knees as to not anger Teresa. Teresa quickly caught him before he made it down and helped him stand back up. “My pet, Houdini, this is your reward. You do not have to kneel. Where we are going you do not need the collar either. Think of this has your true test of loyalty to me. You will be in disguise though, no one will recognize you, but you have to prove your loyalty. Can you do that Houdini, my beautiful amazing pet?” Teresa was stroking his face as she spoke and was influencing him to say yes.  
“Yes Mistress Teresa,” Houdini obediently spoke. In his heart he wanted to prove to Teresa that he was trustworthy and that she didn’t have to worry about him trying to escape. He had become submissive to her, and he didn’t want to do anything that would upset her. Houdini was wondering where his mistress was taking him, and he was excited that she was doing this for him. He felt weird being able to stand on his own two feet and he kept thinking that his mistress was going to punish him for standing. He waited, but the punishment never came, instead Teresa merely grabbed his hands, pulled him into her arms for a hug. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was stunned, for his surroundings had changed and his was actually in the city again. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and his eyes adjusting to the brightness of being outside again. He forgot what the outside looked in the month or so since he had been out and he was taking it all in. Houdini was trying to figure out how they got outside.  
“I transported us here pet,” Teresa spoke. She grabbed his hand and pulled him bac into the alleyway. “Now remember my amazing handsome pet. This is your reward, but you also have to prove your loyalty. Prove yourself here, and I may give you another reward when return to my place.” She planted a kiss on his forehead, feeling how anxious Houdini was to prove that he was loyal to her. She was quick to change their appearance so that Houdini would not be recognized. He looked like an elder gentleman, and she, an elder woman that was his ever devoted wife. They left the alley, her arm looped through his, and walked to the restaurant, though she couldn’t recall the name, it was known for serving more the exquisite foods that she felt her pet deserved on his last day before she reshaped the Earth. When they entered she gave the host a fake name, and they were quickly seated in a private section. She wanted to keep Houdini away from prying eyes. Even though she had disguised him and herself, she still wanted to make sure something he did or say didn’t attract attention. She studied her pet and could tell something was wrong, he looked uncomfortable. “What is wrong my pet?”  
Houdini was squirming in his seat, and his eyes were darting everywhere. “Mistress Teresa…” He stuttered out slowly. “I’m…I’m sort of…uncomfortable…Should I be…um…on the floor?” Teresa reached out and gently took his left hand in her right hand and started to slowly rub his knuckles. He was calming down a little with each gentle stroke of her thumb.  
“No my beautiful pet.” Teresa gentle spoke to him. “You are supposed to be in a seat this time. It is your reward; it will all be alright I promise.” The waiter came by and she placed the order for the both of them, it was lamb with some potatoes and carrots, and watched as Houdini still looked unsure of what to do. “My pet, everything is fine, you’re doing great. The extra reward you’re going to receive for being so well behaved is practical yours.” Teresa happened to glance around and saw the two people she did not want to see walk in. It was Dr. Arthur Conan Doyle and Constable Adelaide Stratton. Her heart raced as she watched as the host was walking the two of them past her area, she acted out of instinct to keep Houdini secret and leaned in and kissed him, and was mildly surprised when he started to kiss her back. She checked out of the corner of her eye and watched as they were lead to another area. She let out a breath she had been holding and noticed that Houdini had a huge smile on his face. “You will defiantly be getting that reward when we get back pet.” The food arrived at the table, and they quickly went to eating the food. She watched as Houdini struggled to eat his food with an actual fork and knife, he was so used to eating out of a dish like a dog. She couldn’t help but laugh a little as he struggled to use the utensils, and at times she thought that he was doing to make her laugh.  
“Are you pleased mistress?” Houdini asked as he looked up from his food. He saw a huge smile on her face and felt a pride in himself for being the one to put the smile on her face. He was enjoying eating like a person again, but he actually missed eating by his mistress’s side, at her ready to do whatever she requested him to do. He waited for her to respond before he continued to eat the rest of his food.  
“Yes my amazing pet, I am very pleased.” Teresa happily told him. They went back to eating their food. She asked for the bill, and quickly paid it, before they left the restaurant to head back to the alleyway. She kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that his two noisy friends were nowhere around, and when she was happy that they were not being followed, she pulled Houdini into her arms, closed her eyes and in a flash they were back in her underground cave. The time for the Rite was quickly coming and she wanted to have one more session with her pet before she had to prepare him for her right. She made the collar appear in her hands. “Now pet, you did so well with that reward. Alas it is time to go back to how things are, strip out of all your clothes lay them to the side. I’ll be back in a few minutes to make sure you have done what I asked.” She placed the collar around his neck again, locked it in place, and then left the room. She kissed Houdini on the forehead, as he was already starting to strip out of his clothes. She had to prepare the Rite room and she needed to talk to Kiba. She made the dress she was wearing disappear and she was naked as she made her way to the room. Teresa entered the room that was going to be used as the ritual room, and noticed that Kiba was in the room already. He saw Teresa enter the room and he transformed into his angel form.  
“My mistress, did the pet enjoy his reward?” Kiba asked as he took a bowed to her.  
“Yes my love, he did.” Teresa spoke to the angel. “He behaved beautifully, despite his friends showing up. They didn’t recognize him though. Is everything almost ready my love?” She looked around the room, saw that the symbols were painted where needed and craved in others, all for her Rite. She was pleased that Kiba even got the metal wheel in the center of the room correct.  
Kiba stood and took Teresa into his wings. He loved his mistress and was pleased that she was so happy with the pet. He remembered what happened when he let his emotions get the best of him, but he had control of those emotions now and knew that when they took over the world Houdini would be only a pet and he would be her number one lover. “Yes mistress, everything is just about ready. Where do you want me to place the ropes?” He pointed to some ropes that were laying in a corner.  
“Put them near the wheel, remember once we start the Rite, we have to move quickly.” Teresa spoke as she paced back and forth. “Kiba we have waited over 2,000 years for this and in just a little while we will accomplish it. This world will be ours. I will be back in a little while my love. Right now I’m going to go and make sure that our pet is ready.” Kiba bowed to her and she turned on her heel and walked away. She made her way slowly back to the room where she had left Houdini. Teresa entered the room and was pleased with what she saw. Houdini had completely stripped off all his clothes and was waiting on his hands and knees for her to return. He looked up at her and quickly made his way over to her so that she did not have to walk far. Teresa patted his head and then bent down so that they were eye level and she stared in those blue eyes of his. “We have time for one more reward my pet, and then it is time to prepare for the Rite. I need you to be brave my beautiful pet, can you do that?” She stroked his face and leaned in and kissed him once again. It took a few minutes for their lips to part before he spoke.  
“Yes Mistress Teresa.” Houdini obediently spoke. He watched as his mistress slowly stood up and started to walk away. Houdini followed behind her, making sure to stay right by her side. He knew that she was pleased with him and he didn’t want to disappoint her in any way. Teresa lead him into a familiar room, it was the second room she ever lead him to and where she would torture and force him to have sex. Yet his memories were clouded and he couldn’t recall all the pain, only the bliss he felt in this room. “Time for your second reward my pet. Get on the bed and wait for further instructions.” Houdini was quick, and he went to the bed and got on it and laid on his back. He probably knew what was coming, and he was excited. Teresa watched as Houdini obediently did as he was instructed before she made her way to the bed. She had changed his memories to make him think that she had never taken him against his will, and it helped in making him all the more willing to take part in the Rite. She quickly got on the bed, and Houdini pulled her into his arms and began to passionately kiss her. From there they started rub one another’s back and then fell into the routine of making love. Their bodies became one and they both were lost in each other’s touch and body. Finally, they both released together after one of the best session’s either one of them had had in a very long time. “Now that was one incredible reward wouldn’t you say pet.” She was resting her head on his chest, stroking it, both their bodies covered in sweat and their breathing heavy.  
Houdini kissed her hair before he spoke. “Yes Mistress Teresa it was.” He felt amazing and didn’t want the moment to end, and was disappointed when she got up and out of the bed.  
“Come pet, it’s time to get ready for the Rite.” Teresa quickly said. Houdini quickly got off of the bed and went to his mistress’s side. Houdini shook a little bit, unsure of what would come of the Rite, but he trusted his mistress and followed her to where the Rite was to take place. He froze when he saw that Kiba was in the room and he was in his angel form. Houdini had done all that he could the past few weeks to avoid Kiba, after all Kiba nearly killed him. “Come pet, we must get you prepared now.” Houdini could hear that his mistress was becoming upset with him and he quickly crawled over to her, making sure to keep distance between Kiba and himself. He arrived by his mistress’s side in the center of the room and he waited for Teresa to tell him what to do. “My pet, stand with your back on the wheel and your face towards me. Hold your arms above your head to make a y and keep your legs together and do not move.” She watched as Houdini quickly moved to do what he was told to do. When Teresa was satisfied she signaled for Kiba to come help her with the ropes and saw that Houdini was trembling. “Do not worry pet, he is only helping me tie the ropes to secure you. Remember this will be just like when we transformed Kiba into his angel form. Be brave my pet you will do amazing.” Teresa and Kiba set about to tying the ropes around his wrists and his ankles and when they were satisfied that the ropes were good and tight Teresa ad Kiba stepped back. Teresa made her way to a small table and grabbed a scarred knife that she was going to use to carve the symbols into his chest. “Now I’m going to cut you my sweet pet, you will not bleed until the Rite starts.” Teresa made quick work of cutting into Houdini’s skin, caring the ancient rune symbols of destruction, life, fire, and rebirth. She watched the blood swirl around in the symbols itching to come out, but her magic was preventing it from happening. Now they waited until the moon rose and then Teresa would start her Rite and destroy the world and recreated in her image.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rite has started. Will Adelaide and Doyle save Houdini or will Teresa and Kiba destroy the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this part. Hope everyone enjoys. There are end notes on this one, please read if you want. Comments greatly appreciated. I actually learned the right formatting a few days ago so the format is different in this chapter.

Adelaide was mindless turning the pages of the book she recently brought, quickly skimming for clues that could tell her more about the strange woman the man described to her and Doyle. She was also looking for any information that could tell her about this Rite that the man also mentioned. She did a double take when she turned to a page that should a huge wolf like creature with huge black wings. _I need to get Doyle now._ She thought as she quickly got to her phone and dialed Doyle’s number. The phone rang twice and then she heard a male voice answer.

            “Dr. Doyle…” Doyle started to say before Adelaide interrupted him.

            “Doyle this is Constable Stratton.” She spoke quickly into the phone. “Get to my flat now, I think I found our lead to find Houdini.” She hung the phone up and quickly went back to the book. Adelaide started to skim the page and saw that whoever wrote this section wrote it in a haste. From what she could read the page spoke of a huge wolf like creature that served a woman, who was supposedly one of the first human beings to walk the earth, cursed with immortality and cursed to loneliness. The only companion she had was the wolf creature to protect her. She quickly turned to the next page and saw an image of the woman drawn there and it looked like the woman that Mr. Harten had described. Adelaide was so enwrapped in reading the few pages that existed about the woman and the creature that she jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She cautiously got up and grabbed her club, and approached the door. If it was the woman from the book who had returned, then she would be ready. “Who’s there?”

            “Adelaide, it’s Doyle.” The male voice responded back. She let the breath out she had been holding as she approached the door and opened it. “Excepting company Constable?”

            “I thought the woman had come back,” Adelaide quickly explained as she hurried Doyle into her flat and ushered him into the dining area. Doyle had a look of confusion as he took a seat and saw that the book was opened. He recognized the book as the one that Adelaide had brought the other day on their way back into town.

            “Adelaide what have you been up to?” Doyle asked. He watched as she took her seat next to him and grabbed the book and flipped it back a page. He felt as though his eyes were growing out of his head when he saw what she had meant by a lead to find Houdini. Doyle saw a terrible looking creature, something that was unnatural, for to him it looked like a wolf but had huge wings. “What in God’s name is that?”

            Adelaide pointed to the words that were scribbled on the page before she informed Doyle. “It appears to be a protector of a being who is supposed to be one of the first beings to walk the Earth. Now remember the description that Mr. Harten gave us about the woman, well look at this.” She turned the page and she watched as Doyle’s expression went wide with shock. “It doesn’t give a name for her, only that she is very powerful and cursed with immortality and loneliness. The wolf creature serves her.” Adelaide turned the page and started to look over this information with Doyle.

            “This page seems to tell about the Rite that Mr. Harten heard the woman talking about,” Doyle said. “It seems to take place when the moon is the highest in the sky, and the brightest that it will be. It also says that 2,000 years or so from the time this was written that all the signs would come together.” He kept skimming and then a phrase caught his attention. “The main component for the Rite to work is the blood of one who can defy death and do magic, but is a nonbeliever.” Doyle and Adelaide both looked at each other with a look of understanding. “Houdini.” They both said in unison.

            They both were trying to figure out when this book was written, but if Houdini had been taking now, that means that the Rite was happening and soon. They skimmed the pages to try and figure out what the Rite entailed, and when they saw what it would do, both their mouths hung wide opened. “The world will be destroyed, death and rot will cover the Earth. The woman then will reshape the Earth in her image and all hope will be lost.” Adelaide read out loud, and there felt as though a cold chill ran through the room. “The world will be destroyed and reshaped in her image? Doyle we have to go back to the wooded area and look for Houdini now. There’s no telling how much more time remains for Houdini before this Rite is supposed to happen.” Adelaide got up from her chair, and headed for the door. Doyle was close on her heels, after grabbing the book and shoving it in his bag. When he got to the gate of her flat at the top of the stairs, he could tell that she had already hailed a cab and was explaining where they needed to go.

            “I’ll take you as far as the wood lining but that’s it.” The driver informed her. Doyle watched as they agreed to a price, Adelaide paid him, and entered the cab. Doyle quickly got in behind her, before closing the door and feeling the cab take off. The sun was setting, and he felt a rumble in his stomach. He hated to ask but he hadn’t eaten all day.

            “Adelaide, I know we are on a time schedule and all, but can we stop to get something to eat?” Doyle cautiously asked. “It would be quick, and we need our strength if we really are taking on a witch.” He watched as all kinds of emotions played on her face, he knew them all too well, for he was feeling the same way, but they both needed nourishment in order to get Houdini back from this witch.

            Adelaide shook her head yes. She leaned out the window and spoke to the driver, and after figuring out a new price, he changed course to a restaurant not far from where they were. The cab came to a stop, and even though Adelaide hated to delay the search for Houdini, but she too was getting hungry. The trip didn’t take long and they pulled up to a nice looking restaurant. It actually reminded her of the restaurant that Houdini brought her and Doyle to to spy on his mother and a gentleman caller. She laughed about that time, and it made her even more determined to find Houdini. The host was quick to seat them, and she glanced over and saw that an elder couple were kissing. She thought about how her and Houdini had kissed, and how those feelings were still lingered in her. It made her more determined to find him. They were quickly seated and ordered their food. She kept watching the elder couple she saw and saw how the gentleman was trying to still amuse his wife after how many years of being together, Adelaide could only guess. Though her husband was dead, killed trying to assassinate President McKinley in America, she was starting to image maybe her and Houdini could have that life, but it would all depend on his state of mind once they saved him. She continued to watch as the elderly couple paid for their meal, and got up and left just as their food arrived. Doyle and Adelaide ate their food in peace, and when they were done, Doyle paid for the both of them. Adelaide couldn’t help but admire how much of a gentleman he was even though she made plenty of money being a police constable. They got up and left and went back to their cab and took off towards the woods once again. It was becoming dark outside as the moon was rising in the sky, and Adelaide thought that the moon looked higher than normal, and that it was glowing brighter than the night before. Her face showed a shocked expression as she realized what it meant.

            “Doyle.” She quickly said as she turned to face him. “It’s tonight, that Rite thing is tonight. We have to find him now.” The carriage came to a stop as she quickly jumped out of the cab and started to make her way into the wood, Doyle was quick to follow her, not sure that he understood what she had said.

            “Adelaide what did you mean by the Rite is tonight?” Doyle quickly asked as he got up to her as she looked which way to go.

            “It’s tonight Doyle,” She quickly said as she took the path that lead up a hill. “Whatever this Rite is, the woman is carrying it out tonight. We have to find Houdini now.” Doyle was quick to follow her as they both started up the path. All of the sudden they felt the Earth shake beneath their feet and stop. They looked at one another, and then they felt another shake, this one lasting longer than the last one. They both looked up and a crack coming down the path, splitting the Earth in two. Doyle looked up, and barely had time to move both he and Adelaide out of the way before a tree came down where they had been standing. Though they knew that London was some miles away, they could have sworn that the heard shouting and screaming going on, but they didn’t have time to wonder. The ground still shook with a fury that they hadn’t known could exist.

            “It’s happening Doyle!” Adelaide screamed to him. “The Rite is happening now! We have to stop it and save Houdini!”

            “I agree!” He screamed back. “Let’s make our way up the hill!” Doyle watched as Adelaide shook her head in agreement and they both staggered to get up the hill. They had to catch one another every so often as a new set of tremors set through ground. “We have to find a place that isn’t shaking!” They reached the top of the hill and saw that there was a cave. “There! The structure seems sturdy enough that it wouldn’t shake or rumble with the tremors that were plaguing the Earth now. He grabbed Adelaide’s arm as they ran to the ran to the cave, Doyle was hoping that he was right just as they reached the cave.

_In the Inner Workings of the Cave_

            Teresa watched as the moon rose in the sky, the beautiful brightness of it shining bright and the fullness of it feeling her power grow stronger with each passing second. Her Rite was about to start and the world was going to burn to make it happen. She turned to her pet who was breathing heavily from the cut’s that she had just inflected onto his body, the runes shining their beautiful red lines, waiting to flow out to serve their purpose. She took her right and started to stroke Houdini’s face, she felt him move his head into her hand.

            “My pet, the time is nearly upon us.” Teresa softly spoke to Houdini. “In a few moments the moon will be exactly where it needs to be, and the Rite will begin. It will probably be painful for you, but I promise when it is all done you will no longer be in pain and you will be my pet.”

            “Yes Mistress Teresa,” Houdini breathed out. His mind felt so cloudy and foggy, yet he felt as though he was in a dream like state. Little did he know that Teresa kept influencing to make him as complaint as he was. “I look forward to being your pet my mistress.”

            Teresa smiled and leaned in and kissed Houdini on the lips. She felt that it was time to start the Rite. She stepped back and nodded her head to let Kiba, who had taken human form, know that he could start turning the wheel to lift Houdini off the ground. Teresa watched as his lower half was raised, his body now hanging in midair, and she could see that Houdini was flinching under the pressure of the ropes. “It’s time my pet, do not worry. You will not die I promise.” She spread her arms out and looked towards the sky. She spoke in an ancient tongue that had long been forgotten which translates to “Oh moon of Gia, the mother of Earth, on this the sacred night of your blessing. Grant to me thy power of destruction and help in destroying the world. Through your ancient symbols that are carved on wall and wheel and the blood of the one who defies death but does not believe. Grant to me thy power to reshape the world in my own image.” She felt the power flow through her body felt the sparks fly off of her hands, and she watched the blood from the runes craved into Houdini’s flesh slowly drip down. The sacred circled underneath him glow the bright blood red as the blood took to going around filling the symbol. She felt the Earth start to shake around her feet and the tremors pulsate away from her, not disturbing the cave or the runes, but she could feel the world starting to crack. She heard Houdini moan out in pain, and knew she had to comfort him.

            “You are doing wonderful my pet.” Teresa spoke quickly to him. “The Rite shall soon be complete.” Teresa felt another surge of power run through her veins as another tremble left the cave to enter the world. The circle beneath Houdini now glowed brighter, the symbols that were carved white, now glowed red from Houdini’s blood and the symbols moved around in the circle. Slowly the stone floor started to sink in and a purple vortex started to appear and swirl there. Teresa could fell the death that was occurring, the ships that were sinking, the buildings that were falling, and to her it felt amazing. In just an hour or so she estimated, the world would be nothing and she would rebuild it. In a few minutes though, she could stop the blood flow that was pouring from Houdini’s chest. Teresa new he was going to be weak for a few days, and she would allow him to rest, but after that he would be her sex pet, her torture pet, whatever she wanted. Kiba would also have use of him, and she wouldn’t care if Kiba brought him to the point of death. When the world was reshaped, her powers would be stronger and she could heal him without being so weak. She looked forward to actually helping Kiba bring him to those points, this new world she would create was going to be her paradise. A sudden shift in the atmosphere, as though someone had entered the cave that they were hiding in. “Kiba patrol. If there are intruder’s here, kill them.”

            “Yes mistress.” Kiba spoke. He turned back into his wolf form and walked out of the room. He could smell another presence in the cave and let a smile fall on his lips. He would soon make the intruder’s bleed.

_At the Cave’s Entrance_

Doyle was pleased to see that he was right, and that the gave was sturdy. It wasn’t shaking or moving, but both he and Adelaide could see the tree’s falling, the ground cracking and splitting open. They were both in disbelief and breathing heavily as they watched what was happening. “This must be the Rite happening. It’s destroying the world. We have to find out where the source is and stop it now.” Doyle’s voice was full of panic as he thought about his sick wife and children, and the town falling apart. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to them while he was out here.

            “We can’t go back out there, we’ll be killed.” Adelaide spoke. She hated that they were now trapped in this cave and probably couldn’t do anything to stop this. They were probably nowhere near Houdini. She went to lean against the wall of the cave, and before she realized that there really was no wall there, gravity pulled her body backwards and she fell with a grunt.

            “Constable Stratton.” Doyle rushed out quickly. He ran to where Adelaide just fell through and helped her up. He ran through the wall and pulled the rest of her body through before he finished helping her up. “An optical illusion, it looks so real.” They both turned around, eyes with shock as they saw the different ways for passages to go. They also noted that they were in a huge circular room. Adelaide’s eyes went straight for the center that had chains that were just hanging there.

            “Doyle I think we’ve found the place were Houdini is being held.” She quietly spoke. Something about this place gave her the creeps. “Now the question is where is he now.” Both their eyes scanned the room, until they both landed on a doorway that seemed to have a strange glow about it.

            “That’s probably where we should look first, come on Doyle.” Adelaide quickly spoke. She and Doyle started to make their way to the doorway when they both froze in their tracks. Coming up the pathway was the wolf like creature, it’s footsteps echoing as it got closer to Adelaide and Doyle. They both backed away slowly as they watched the creature unfurl its massive black wings, and both quickly looked at one another and knew that Houdini was past the wolf creature. There was something about those eyes on the creature that made them both feel as though death was in the area. It growled at them and Adelaide slowly reached for her gun, and Doyle slowly reached into his bag and grabbed a gun he stored in there. His mind was now working on the fact that he had to stop this destruction to protect his family. The creature leaped at them and they moved as it landed a few feet from where they had just been standing.

            “Adelaide try to get by it and get Houdini!” Doyle yelled. “I’ll try to stop it!” Adelaide watched as Doyle tried to fire a shot at the creature, and couldn’t believe how fast the massive creature was at avoiding the bullet. She knew she should run to the area where the creature emerged from, but she couldn’t leave her friend to fend off the creature alone. She knew Houdini was probably in danger, but so was Doyle, and she couldn’t sacrifice one for the other.

            “No Doyle!” Adelaide screamed back. She raised her gun and fired off a shot. She watched as the bullet scraped across the creature’s leg, and watched it flinch in pain. It turned to face her, it’s glowing eyes staring into her soul and she froze as the creature moved at her. Doyle just moved a little quicker and pulled her to the side as it pounced at her, just missing her and Doyle both. “Damn this creature is fast, and those eyes pierce your soul.” Adelaide breathed out. Both her and Doyle slowly stood up as the creature faced them again. It stared at them and started to walk around them, the way a lion walks around an injured animal. “We have to try and kill it together Doyle. It’s the only way we’re going to get past it to save Houdini.”

            Kiba watched his prey huddling close together. He could smell their fear, and knew that they were Houdini’s friends. His mistress would be pleased if he brought their heads back to her. It would also ensure that Houdini stayed in their control when the new world was built. He was going to kill that bitch of a Constable first for shooting him with her gun. He was foolish to let his guard down near her, but he wouldn’t make the mistake again. They were frozen with fear, his power surging, and he knew that they wouldn’t be able to stop him. He lined himself up to take them both down at once and then he made his move. He was going to kill them once and for all.

            Doyle and Adelaide both held their guns, trying to not look the creature in its eye. They were able to move better if they didn’t stare it in the eyes. “Together Doyle, we shoot it together when it pounces at us. We are bound to hit it, hopefully in the heart, and then we can make our move to save Houdini and stop this madness.” She whispered and hoped that the creature didn’t hear her. Doyle shook his head yes and steadied his shaking arm. His mind went to his children that were probably scared to death, wanting both their mother and father. Doyle knew he had to do what he could to protect his children. They both watched as the creature charged at them and leapt in the air. Doyle and Adelaide both raised their guns at the same time and fired. Once they let the shots off they both dove to the side as the creature landed on the ground with a thud. Its body flipping, as it rolled and finally stopped against the wall. Adelaide and Doyle both grouped together, close to the door way that the creature emerged from. They watched the creature, they wanted to make sure the creature was dead before they moved. It didn’t move, they both let out the breath that they were holding and made their way through the doorway where the creature had emerged from.

            The air felt different down this tunnel, it had a spark to it as they made their way down the hall. A strange light was coming from a corridor on the side, and they both slowly approached the light. Doyle was quick to go to the other side, and the both looked in, not believing what they saw and heard.

            “You’re almost done my pet,” the female voice spoke to something in the center of the room. When they looked closer, they could tell that that something was Houdini, and there was blood falling from his chest. “Only a few more minutes, and then your part in the Rite is complete.” Adelaide and Doyle couldn’t believe what they were seeing, and before Adelaide knew what she was doing she stepped into the room and pointed her gun at the woman.

            “Constabe Stratton of New Scotland Yard!” Adelaide shouted “Step away from Harry Houdini now! Raise your hands where I can see them!” She felt her body shaking, but she kept her gun pointed towards the woman’s head. She felt a fire in her body seeing Houdini tied to that strange looking wheel and watching the blood pour out of him. Her instincts to protect and save Houdini were starting to take over and make her have confidence.

            “Adelaide?” Houdini whispered out. He looked up, part his mistress and saw that Adelaide and Doyle were both there pointing a gun at Teresa. His mind started to clear and he felt foolish for giving up hope that his friends had abandon him. “Guys…please…help me.” His voice was no more than a whisper. His body felt weak as the blood left his body, but he could feel the effects of Teresa’s magic wear off. He had hope again that his friends were going safe him after all.

            Teresa stared at her pet, she could tell he was coming out of the spell she had him under. “Quiet pet.” Teresa turned to face the new intruders. “What have you done to my Kiba?” She did not let her confidence waiver as she studied Adelaide and Doyle.

            “We killed that creature.” Doyle spoke up. There was a strange wind blowing in the cave, but his mind was on stopping this woman and saving his children. “Now do as the good constable said and release Houdini.”

            Teresa raised her hands slow, muttering under her breath as she did so. The air tingled around her hands and before Adelaide or Doyle could blink lightening shot from her hands and they both jumped to the side just in time and the strike missed them.

            “No…leave them alone…please.” Houdini pleaded with Teresa. He watched as more lightening was fired from Teresa’s hands at his friends. He felt something strange go through his body and his mouth stayed closed. He wanted to say more but couldn’t.

            “The potion I made you drink pet; you seem to want to talk so I just made you be quiet.” Teresa informed the tied Houdini. She kept her eyes on the pair. They said they killed Kiba, and that was something she couldn’t believe, he couldn’t be dead. “Since you killed my love, Houdini will take his place but be my pet. You two will die now.” She continued to fire lightening at the pair and they kept running around, trying to avoid the strikes.

            Adelaide didn’t know how much longer she or Doyle could last against this crazy woman, and Harry sounded so weak. She raised her gun and fired a shot at the woman. Adelaide didn’t know if she hit the woman or not, but she thought she saw the woman flinch. “Release Houdini now and stop this Rite!”

            Teresa held her arm, the bullet didn’t pierce her, but it did graze her drawing blood. “You bitch.” Teresa hissed out. The cold malice in her voice made the temperature drop in the room. Her eyes pierced into Adelaide’s soul, making Adelaide shiver. No one was going to tell her to release her pet. She started to march towards Adelaide and she watched as Adelaide backed up and tripped over he feet. Teresa stalked slowly towards the fallen constable who was struggling to stand once again. Teresa prepared her hand, the electricity crackling off of her skin, she was ready to strike. BANG! A shot rang through the air, and Teresa looked stunned for a moment.as the electricity stopped sparking from her hand. She brought it to her chest and felt the warm sticky fluid on her hand. She had been shot, and she slowly turned around and saw the doctor was holding a smoking gun. “I forgot about you.” Teresa spoke out, she felt weak, something she hadn’t felt in such a long time. Another shot, this one from behind, and she knew that the constable had regained her footing and shot her, and then she felt another shot and another. Two more from both sides followed and Teresa finally lost consciousness. Her body fell and a huge spark went through the cave. The portal under Houdini closed, and Doyle and Adelaide prayed they had stopped this Rite in time.

            Harry was breathing heavily as he watched Teresa fall, and the portal under him close. He was still bleeding, and he felt weak, but he saw his friends were there. He felt the tears falling down his face, and they were a mixture of emotions that were within those tears. Houdini watched his friends walk around Teresa’s fallen body and rush over to him. Adelaide ran to him while Doyle ran to the mechanism to lower his body. He didn’t care that he was naked, he was just happy that his friends were there. Houdini watched as Adelaide undid the bounds that held his legs, and Doyle had just joined her to help untie the ropes around his wrists. He was so full of joy that they had come, and he was made at himself for losing faith in them. “You guys came…I…I thought…you abandoned me.” Houdini quietly spoke as he fell to his knees. He felt a jacket going over his and he flinched. The clothing felt weird and he saw that Doyle had taking his jacket off and laid it across his back.

            Adelaide started to rub Houdini’s body, her heart aching as she saw how frail he looked. She looked towards where the woman’s body was and noticed that she wasn’t flinching. She prayed the woman was really dead. “Houdini we would never abandon you.” She put her arms around Houdini and started to help him up. “Come one Houdini, let’s get you out of here.” Doyle put his arm around Houdini and started to walk him out of the room. She felt him try to look over to where the woman had fallen, but she wouldn’t let him look. The walked up the passage and she put her hands over Houdini’s eyes as they walked past the body of the wolf creature. It hadn’t moved and she was thankful for that as they continued to walk through the wall and into the cave. Doyle and Adelaide helped walk Houdini out of the cave, and saw some of the destruction caused by the Rite. Trees had fallen, and they could only have imagined what the city looked like. They continued to walk a little further on the path, when all of New Scotland Yard came up the path towards them. They also looked like they had an ambulance with them as well.

            “Constable Stratton.” Chief Inspector Merring spoke as they approached. Houdini fell to the ground and they all ran to him. He had passed out and looked like he was in some serious need of a hospital. “You found Houdini? I guess I owe an apology for not believing you.”

            Adelaide quickly bent down to and pulled Houdini into her lap as the hospital personnel came to look over him. She let them take him out of her arms and put him on a stretcher to bring him to the hospital. “Chief Inspector Merring,” Adelaide slowly spoke as she stood up. “Thank you for the apology, but what made you come all the way out here when you had closed the case?”

            “The tremors through the city, buildings collapsing, and a strange man named Mr. Harten barging in and telling us he saw you and the doctor enter the woods to try and stop this.” Chief Inspector Merring explained to her. “He gave quite the story, but with everything that was going on, we decided to believe him. Good work on finding Harry Houdini Constable Stratton and you to Dr. Doyle.”

            “Thank you Chief Inspector Merring,” Doyle quickly spoke. “If you don’t mind, I would really like to get back to town and check on my wife and children.” He turned to Adelaide. “I will meet you at the hospital to check on Houdini.” Doyle started to walk down the path, back towards the town. His family was his number one priority.

            “Chief Inspector,” Adelaide stiffly said. “I am going to go back to where we found Houdini and make sure that the person who took him is dead. You will have a full report on your desk in the morning.” She didn’t wait for the chief inspector to say anything as she made her way back into the cave. Adelaide looked and saw the illusion of the wall was gone now and the room was there. She ran in, and looked to the area where the giant wolf creature was supposed to be, but it wasn’t there, only blood where it had laid. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she ran to the other room and stopped dead in her tracks. The woman’s body was missing, and Adelaide quickly searched the room. The only thing she found was a sealed letter with Harry’s name on it. She opened the letter and read what it said.

            _My pet,_

_I am sorry our time together was cut short, but I promise I will return for you. You belong to me my pet and I will have you back. The time of the Rite has passed, but I still want you and so does Kiba. I look forward to seeing you again my beautiful handsome pet._

_Your Mistress Teresa._

            Adelaide couldn’t believe what she had just read. The woman and the creature weren’t dead, and they promised to come back for Houdini. A noise startled her, as she grabbed her club and quickly turned around with it raised. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Chief Inspector Merring and Sergeant Gudgett were there. 

             “Did you find anything Constable Stratton?” Chief Inspector Meeting asked.

              “Nothing sir.” Adelaide lied. She hid the letter behind her back. She started to walk past the two of them when she stopped and turned to face them. “Chief Inspector. May I have leave to go to the hospital to check on Houdini?”

               “Yes you may. We will secure the area and collect the evidence.” Merring told her. “Go be with Houdini and just make sure to have that report on my desk tomorrow Constable Stratton.”

                Adelaide nodded her head and took off through the cave. She wanted to check on Houdini and talk with Doyle. She wasn’t going to mention the letter at all to anyone. She only prayed that it was wrong. Yet somewhere in heart she knew she would have to be more protective of Houdini.

** Epilogue **

                  Teresa laid in the bed, Kiba ever the watchful guardian. _That bitch._ Teresa thought, _I'm going to kill her. But first when the time is right, I will take my pet back._ The sound of waves crashing in the background sounded so peaceful as she closed her eyes and thought about how Kiba and she would take Houdini back when they both were at full strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now? Teresa and Kiba are still alive and they still want Houdini. How bad was the world damaged by the effects of the Rite? Stay tuned, second part will post soon. Hope everyone enjoyed this part.


End file.
